Who do you choose Hinata?
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both start to have feelings for Hinata. When they realize they both want Hinata they fight to get her attention before Graduation in 5 months. Some Sasuhina and Naruhina. Who will win? Fufufu
1. Ice Cream Shop

Hinata Hyuuga is the school president of Konoha High School and everyone was her friend. Even though being the president she never raised her voice unless she was trying to get the class's attention during class. All the girls thought of her as a younger sister and all the boys wanted her for reasons of their own, but mostly because she was 'cute'. Hinata was 4 feet tall exactly and was kind of ashamed of her height for a senior. At this very moment she was in the council room arranging some papers that had to do with the graduations for the seniors.

'To think that we will all be going to college soon. Even Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought with a gentle smile forming on her face at the thought of Naruto. She set the last of her paper work on the first pile and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, Hinata-sama do you need any help with anything? I'm free if you do." Sakura said with a smile and in the process made the sides of her eyes cringe just a bit. Hinata not being one to be sarcastic looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Ano, Sakura-san you're a bit late. I have already finished all my work, but thanks for the offer," Hinata said while folding her hands and leaning forward slightly.

"Ah well then why don't you walk with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka, and I. We're going to get some ice cream and then head home. It will be really fun since all four of us haven't really hung out since the winter break." Sakura said with a big smile and stretching her hand out towards Hinata. Hinata sighs before grabbing the keys to the council room and shooing Sakura out.

After she locked up, she turned to Sakura and said, "I would love to attend eating ice cream with you and your friends." They walk to get their coats and on the way there talk about the council work Hinata had to so by herself

Sasuke Uchiha was a normal student at Konoha High School. The only difference between him and other students was that he was really smart. He was the top of the school in both academics and sports. Most of the girls wanted him and all the boys hated him and despised him for that very reason. Sasuke didn't mind when boys shot glares at him, all he did was glare back even harder. Sasuke leaned on the lockers and put on an annoyed facial expression. A certain blonde was going to get his ass kicked when Sasuke saw him. He was told that there was a surprise awaiting him and that he had to wait for Naruto. He tapped his index finger on his arm and was getting annoyed by the second.

'If he isn't here in less than 10 minutes I am leaving home,' Sasuke thought with a glare he wanted to point at Naruto. Said person came running while crying chibi style and a pink haired Haruno running after him with such speed it kind of impressed Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm sorry! Hinata-chan didn't mind so why do you?" Naruto yelled while staying behind Sasuke. Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke and clenched her fists tighter than before, which caused her to knuckles to go white.

"Sasuke-kun can you move so I can beat Naruto to a fucking pulp!" Sakura said in her most venomous voice yet. Sasuke gladly moved with a smirk apparent on his face. Sakura gave off a deadly smile and cracked her knuckles.

"Stop Sakura-san!" A voice called from behind the three of them. They all turned to see Hinata running towards them and clutching blushing madly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought of why she was so out of breath and gave a stink glare at her.

"Fine but now I don't owe you anything for not helping you Hinata-sama," Sakura said while backing away from Naruto but sticking the middle finger at him with a deadly smile. Sasuke looked at the time and got irritated.

"What the fuck am I waiting for?" Sasuke said with his eyes closed trying to calm himself down. Naruto's face then light up like he remembered something and he started to scratch the back of his head.

"Sasuke-teme, the surprise was that Sakura-chan and I were going to take you out for ice-cream so that we could catch up with each other," Naruto said with a smile and looked over at Hinata with a confused expression. Hinata caught it and read the message perfectly. She did a quick bow and look to the ground as she spoke.

"You're having a _team_ get together. Maybe next time we can hang-"

"Nonsense, you can totally come with us Hinata-chan!" Sakura said as she cut off Hinata. Hinata smiled and gave a small sneeze. It was quite high and quick.

'Cute,' Naruto thought but quickly dismissed it when he realized what he just thought. He looked over at Sakura who was practically fawning over Sasuke, and sighed from annoyance.

"Can we fucking go already?" Sasuke announced with a glare heading at the other three. Sasuke walked out of the school doors with Sakura by his side, much to his dislike. Naruto held the door open for Hinata and she smiled at him in response. His heart started to race and a tint of red stained his tanned cheeks. As they walked to the ice cream shop Naruto couldn't stop 'occasionally' and 'secretly' looking at Hinata.

'She has changed so much over the years. She is more confident, is smiling more, and has gotten curves in all the right places,' Naruto thought and chuckled at how he was becoming a pervert like his sensei. Hinata noticed that he kept looking at her but decided to keep it to herself and pretend that she hadn't.

Sakura kept trying to talk to Sasuke but every time she asked him something he would give her a simple, 'Hn'. She soon stopped walking and clenched her fists. Sasuke looked back at her with a lifted brow in question.

"I'm going home. I don't want to be here anymore," Sakura said while turning to leave. When she realized that Sasuke wasn't going to stop her, she sprinted into a run. She ran past Hinata and Naruto. Naruto caught a glimpse of her and saw that she was crying as she ran. He turned around to see her back as she ran.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" He yelled at her running figure.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she started to run faster. Naruto looked to the ground with clenched teeth and was surprised to feel Hinata's arms around his waist.

"C-calm down Naruto. I think that she needs her space," Hinata said as she let go of Naruto. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand before starting to run towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Hinata moved from beside him to Naruto's side. They finally got to the ice cream shop and sat at an empty table next to a window.

"How may I help you ladies and gentlemen?" The waitress said giving Hinata a quick glare before batting her eyes at Naruto and Sasuke. Even if Naruto didn't realize it, he did have fan girls but they were silent ones that didn't go all crazy just to talk to him. It annoyed Sasuke when girls would try and flirt with him when he had no idea who they were.

"I'll have the vanilla ice cream cone please," Hinata said first as she got a bit angry on how the waitress rolled her eyes at her. The waitress looked at the boys with a 'sweet' smile and lifted a brow.

"We'll have our ice cream in a cup and the flavor is chocolate with sprinkles," Naruto said with a smile that matched his personality. Warm. The girl nodded and left to give the order in. Hinata gave a little annoyed frown out the window and Sasuke caught it.

"Who knew that the president could actually give a frown? Shocking," Sasuke said with a smirk directed at her. Hinata gasped that her caught her and pouted

"I wouldn't tease Hinata because she can always leave you out of graduation. After all, she is the school president," Naruto said with a teasing smile. Sasuke sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

'As if she had the balls,' Sasuke thought but didn't want to say anything to start an annoying argument with Naruto. The waitress came back with their orders and gave them their orders. Hinata liked her ice cream and got a little of it on her face without her knowing. Naruto giggled a little at her and Hinata looked like she was really lost.

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Hinata said looking at both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto kept chuckling but grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. Hinata blushed a little but smiled as thanks. Sasuke and Naruto noticed her smile and their hearts started to speed up and flutter. Hinata's phone vibrated, which signaled that it was a text and she read it and stood up.

"Thank you for treating me to ice cream but I have to go. Father will be upset if I get home any later than 6:00," Hinata said as she placed 10 dollars on the table, which was enough to pay for everyone's order.

"I got to go check on Sakura so Sasuke why don't you walk her home," Naruto more like told than asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked him up and down before rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me orders Uzumaki. I'm leaving home anyway. Later." Sasuke said as he left the ice cream shop.

"I'm sorry I can walk you home Hinata. Call me when you get home! I mean it Hinata don't text me, call me. I want to hear it in your voice that you're fine and home." Naruto said as he placed his number in Hinata's phone. Hinata nodded and hugged him goodbye as she left the store. Naruto watched her up until she wasn't in sight anymore and went into a sprint to Sakura's house.

'Sorry Hinata but, my love is waiting to be comforted,' Naruto thought as he ran and felt guilt rise as he knew Hinata was walking alone at night.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot to let a girl walk home alone in his presence but he wouldn't let his pride be shattered by walking side by side with that girl. He was following her with a few feet away from her and seriously thought that he was being an awesome creeper since she had yet to find him.

"Ano, Uchiha-san you do realize that I know you're there right?" Hinata said making him stop dead in his tracks.

'Fuck! I didn't remember that she was a fucking Hyuuga and has the fucking Byakugan,' Sasuke thought as he caught up with her. She didn't have the Byakugan out and was frowning as she walked ahead.

"How did you know I was following you Hyuuga? How do you know that I wasn't just heading home this way?" Sasuke asked trying to be triumphantly right.

"Well from what I hear from the girls in class, you live near Sakura-san. Which is in the opposite direction," Hinata added with a smile that proved that she was happy she stumped Sasuke. He sucked his teeth and stuffed his fists in his pockets before the sound of Hinata's phone was heard.

"Neji-sama I am almost there. Please tell the guests that I was stuck at school. Thanks and see you soon." Hinata said as she hung up her phone and sighed.

"Guests?" Sasuke said with an expressionless face but his onyx eyes gave him away. He wanted to know. She nodded her head and walked up to the door that belonged to her house.

"Thanks for 'walking' me home, Uchiha-san," Hinata said and giggled when Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. He turned to leave but he stopped with his back towards her when he heard her voice again.

"Oh and Sakura-san really cared about you. Maybe you should treat her better because she isn't like other girls Uchiha-san. She just may be the one for you and you have never noticed before," Hinata said before running inside her house. Sasuke listened to the joyful cheers as people were glad that she finally arrived. As he walked away he repeated what she said to him and sucked his teeth.

'She is has some fucking balls,' Sasuke thought as he walked with hands stuffed in his pockets.

**I hope that you enjoyed my story. Please give reviews and sorry if its short.**


	2. School Life

Hinata looked at the dress that was placed on her bed by her Father personally. It was a kimono that used to belong to her mother before she passed away giving birth to Hanabi. She sighed and locked the door before changing into the kimono. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she saw that her eyes gave her away when she tried to smile.

'He's trying to turn me into Okaa-san,' Hinata thought before a knock on the door was heard.

"Master Hinata, are you ready yet? The guests are getting anxious for your arrival," The servant said to Hinata outside her door. She opened the door and walked past the servant with a smile, which she secretly hoped no one could see through. She heard her Father talking about how she was the president of the school and has the 2nd highest grade in all of Tokyo besides Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata stepped into the living room and bowed her head out of respect.

"Excuse me for being late, I had to finish up some work at the school," Hinata said with an apologetic smile. Everyone cheered that she was finally here and called her over to come and greet them.

"Hinata-chan, come and sit with me! Tell me how my favorite niece is," Hinata's oldest uncle said with a smile. She blushed and did as she was told and sat with her uncle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered something that Hinata couldn't quite catch. She gave him a confused face and he sighed a little bit annoyed.

"Hinata-chan, I said that you should get up and twirl in that kimono of yours for us," He said a bit louder so that everyone in the room could hear him. Everyone cheered except Hiashi. He merely looked at Hinata as she twirled a 360 in her kimono. The dress was a white one with a blue sash in the middle. There were blue butterflies painted on the Kimono that went to the side and leading to the back. He called a servant to pour him some tea and sipped it while he watched her. They caught each other's gazes and Hinata blushed slightly at the smile Hiashi was giving her.

'He only gave that smile to Okaa-san,' Hinata thought as she walked back to sitting with her uncle. Neji was sitting directly across from Hinata and when she caught his gaze he rolled his eyes at her. The rest of the night was pointed at which college Hinata wanted to attend and how her classes are going so far. The spotlight was on Hinata every time the rest of her family came to visit and she couldn't want to be invisible more. She felt as though everyone was always watching her. Telling her it was a mistake for her to be wrong and make a mistake. She went up to her room and laid in bed thinking of how she wanted to just get away from all the pressure and go someplace that no one knew her. A place that, unfortunately, did not exist. She drifted to sleep when she looked up at the moon.

~Next Day~

Naruto woke up from his dream of Sakura and him, when he felt his phone alarm go off. He opened his eyes and wiped his eyes. Yawning, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. In the shower he let the water fall on his hair and felt it stick to the side of his face. He thought back to what happened when he left to check up on Sakura.

(Flashback)

_Naruto ran the doorbell to the Haruno's house and waited for someone to answer. He heard the door open and saw Sakura standing there with a shocked expression on her face. The corners of her eyes still had a bit of tears but she wiped them away when she noticed that Naruto was looking at them._

"_What is it that you want Naruto?" Sakura said as her voice cracked when she said his name._

"_Can I come in?" Naruto asked when she held the door open with her right hand. She sighed before she moved aside and motioned for him to come in with her head. He walked past her and made himself at home by sitting on her couch with a little bounce._

"_Don't get to comfortable. Why are you here?" Sakura said with a attempted glare, which even Naruto saw through. She placed her left hand on her hip and waited for him to answer._

"_Why did you leave crying? I mean you didn't even say goodbye to anyone before you left," Naruto said with concern as he tried to look into her eyes, but couldn't since she refused to look at him but instead at the wall to her side._

"_Why in the world do you care? You're Naruto," Sakura said while folding her arms and finally giving Naruto eye contact. He got up from the couch and started to walk towards her._

"_It's because I'm Naruto that I care," Naruto said while putting his hands on her shoulders. Sakura looked at him and smiled before punching him in the stomach._

"_Don't say something like that as if you're so cool!" Sakura said with her hand still in his stomach. She pulled him close and hugged him._

"_You're such an idiot Naruto," She said with a smile. Naruto looked shocked but returned the surprise hug to comfort her._

_(End of Flashback)_

"She's so weird," Naruto said with a sigh at the thought of Sakura. He got out of the shower and dried himself before putting on all his clothes. He grabbed a piece of toast and a juice box before he headed out the door to school.

Hinata and Neji were walking to school since his car was in the shop. There was an awkward silence and Hinata played with her fingers as she walked down the sidewalk. Neji saw this and rolled his eyes before grabbing her left hand. She looked at him in surprise and blushed from the sudden contact from him.

"Stop playing with your fingers. It is becoming a tad bit annoying," Neji said as he released her hand slowly. Hinata nodded her head before putting her hands to her sides and looking at the sky. Once they were halfway to the school Hinata started to mess with her fingers again but quickly stopped when she caught herself. Neji saw this and smirked. He glanced over at her and saw that she had a frown planted on her face.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked with an expressionless face. Hinata bit her lip and turned her head away from him.

"I um, it's n-nothing," Hinata lied as she smiled at him to prove her point.

"HINATA-CHAN!" A voice from behind the two Hyuugas yelled. They turned around to see Kiba running toward them with Shino walking toward them as well but covering his ears. Kiba picked Hinata up in his arms and twirled her around. Kiba laughed and Hinata blushed while Neji and Shino rolled their eyes.

"Why are you so energetic in the morning?" Shino asked while pushing his glasses closer to his eyes and giving Neji and Hinata a curt nod. Kiba glared at his friend and turned his attention back on Hinata but with a pout.

"At least I'm not anti-social," The brunette muttered indirectly to Shino. Hinata smiled at how they were starting to argue like they did every morning and blushed when she saw the blonde across the street. Kiba followed her gaze to see Naruto walking down the sidewalk with his hands behind his head. He sighed and folded his arms while pouting at her.

"Just confess already Hinata-chan. You're making me want to do it for you," Kiba said looking away from her. Hinata's face turned a beet red and she struggled to form words.

"K-Kiba-kun! I-It's not that e-easy," Hinata said with a pout and her blush increasing to even reaching her ears.

Sasuke waited on the steps of the school since he was 20 minutes early because of his lousy alarm clock. He saw girls blush and point at him, which only caused him to roll his eyes.

'Stupid fan girls, I don't understand why they like me if I have no idea who 90% of them are,' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes.

"Morning Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said with a grin as he walked with his hands behind his head. Sasuke pounded fists with him, as they did every day. Naruto sat next to him and looked at the clouds above him.

"I don't understand how Shikamaru does this every day. This is so boring," Naruto said as he yawned without covering his mouth. Naruto's eyes looked to his front to see Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Shino walking towards the school. He caught Hinata's gaze and saw her blush, turn her head, and give a quick wave. Sasuke caught Naruto looking at the Hyuuga heiress with a smile then he saw Sakura walk towards them with a smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun and Naruto," Sakura said with a tiny wave. Sasuke gave a curt nod while Naruto gave her a high five. The Hyuugas and their friends started walking towards the three when Sakura called Hinata over.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, and Naruto-san," Hinata said with a slight blush and a smile. Sakura hugged her, Naruto smiled, and Sasuke just made 'Hn' sound. Hinata smiled with a tint of red at her cheeks and Sakura released her when she felt that they had hugged enough. The chatter started when Neji and Naruto started arguing over who was better at basketball. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scenery his eyes were watching.

'They're all so loud. It's a real nuisance furthermore we have exactly five minutes until school opens,' Sasuke thought as he checked his watch. A gentle giggle was heard to his left and, his nosy side winning the fight, he checked to see who it belonged to. He saw the Hyuuga heiress giggling but covering her mouth so that no one out of hearing could hear it.

"Hinata-san your laugh is so cute. I just love it," Sakura teased Hinata with a devious smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes but looked back at her smiling face to feel himself forming his own smile. He quickly covered it up with a frown before anyone could see it.

'Thank god no one saw that one second smile. I'm really glad Naruto didn't catch it since I wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of my life,' Sasuke thought with a sigh but little did he know that a certain Hyuuga was watching him from the corner of their eye and saw his little smile. The bell rung which signaled that class was going to start and everyone made their ways to the doors.

(4th Period before lunch)

Hinata sat down in class with her pencil in her hand and copied the notes on the board. The girl in back of her tapped her shoulder and Hinata turned around. She handed Hinata a note that said; 'To Hinata'. She opened it when the teacher turned around and put it inside her desk. It said:

_Neji said that he had some business to attend to from the martial arts club and that he can't go to lunch. He also said that he would eat with Tenten since she had made him food._

Hinata sighed and leaned in her chair. The teacher caught this and assumed something was going on since his best student was slacking off a little.

"Class I am cutting class short since even I am tired. You may talk quietly but do not leave the class unless I know where you're going," The teacher said before covering his mouth from a yawn. He looked at Hinata and motioned for her to come to his desk. She did as she was told and when she did the note dropped on the floor.

"Yes Sensei? You called me," Hinata said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Are you feeling well? Lately you've been giving me half of your best," The teacher said while folding his hands.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though. May I go back to my seat?" Hinata asked turning her head to the side. He nodded and dismissed her to return. Hinata slumped in her seat and put her hands over her eyes to block her view.

"Hyuuga, Naruto is calling you," Sasuke said to Hinata as she uncovered her eyes and turned around.

"Since Neji can't eat with you come to the roof with me for lunch. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are coming as well," Naruto said with his usual wide grin. Hinata blushed and nodded her head. The bell rung for lunch and students left the classroom almost rushing to get out. Sasuke and Hinata were on the roof while Naruto left to get Sakura. Hinata took out her bento and noticed that Sasuke just glaring at the sun. Hinata had brought 2 since Neji was going to eat Tenten's cooking. She blushed and covered her face with her bangs.

"I um have two b-bento. You can h-have one if y-you like," Hinata said not facing him so that she wouldn't see his reaction. She looked at him and saw that he had his hand stretched out to her. Hinata took out her extra bento and gave it to him. She ate her bento in silence but occasionally gave him a look to see his reaction to her food. Sasuke's face was hard to read since there was no expression in his face or eyes.

"It's good," Sasuke said with no expression still on his face. Hinata was caught off guard and smiled. Sasuke was a very picky person and food was something that he rarely called 'good'. Hinata blushed when Sasuke stole one of her tomatoes from _her_ bento.

"U-Uchiha-san that m-mine," Hinata pouted at him.

"Is the little president made I stole her tomato?" Sasuke smirked at her. Hinata folder her hands and turned her head from him to the door.

"A-Are you teasing me Uchiha-san?" Hinata said with a blush forming at her cheeks.

"Sasuke," He said leaning on the fence behind him.

"Huh"

"Call me Sasuke. Uchiha-san is my brother," Sasuke said closing his eyes. Hinata nodded and sat next to him. Sasuke stretched his hand to the left and felt something he didn't expect to feel.

"GAH!" Hinata screamed before punching Sasuke on the head. He pulled his hand back and clutched his head from the sudden attack. Hinata, closed her eyes, covered her chest and walked in to the door. She bumped into someone they fell on each other. She opened her eyes to see Naruto on top of her with a blush forming at his cheeks at the position they are in. Hinata blushed and tried to form words but fainted instead.

"Hinata wake up," Naruto said shaking her back and forth. Naruto and Sakura stopped what they were doing to look at Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was laughing at the scene that was going on in front of him.

"I can tell now, you and the Hyuuga are both idiots! The perfect couple," Sasuke said still chuckling. Hinata woke up but only heard parts of what Sasuke said. She heard:

"_I and the Hyuuga… the perfect couple" _Hinata blushed and fainted again.


	3. Curiousness and Wrong Assumptions

Neji smacked the blonde in front of him head. The blonde pouted and was about to argue with him before Neji cut him off.

"Where is she now?" Neji said pinching the mid-section of his nose.

"She is in the nurse's office. I figured that she could stay there until she woke up. Plus, I couldn't miss gym or Gai would make me run like 2,000 miles for detention." Naruto said shaking in horror at the thought of his almost punishment if he was late. Sasuke watched how the two interacted with each other and decided to walk away since he was hoping for Naruto to be beaten into a pulp by the Hyuuga's overprotective brother. (In my story the Hyuuga kids are siblings)

'I'm just angry that I touched that Hyuuga's breast. Not that I'm complaining but, it still wasn't intentional,' Sasuke thought before he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was going to skip math, since he already knew the material, and head to the roof. He opened the door to the staircase and heard a loud, 'eep'. He looked behind the door to see the youngest Hyuuga girl giving him a cold and stern glare.

"I have two things to say. First, watch where you're going next time and you never heard that annoying sound come from my mouth. Got it?" She said looking him in the eyes to show him that she was serious. He chuckled at her bravery and pride that she was showing, so he nodded his head.

"It's your first year here right?" Sasuke asked since she was a bit taller than Hinata. Hanabi lifted her eyebrow at him and nodded before walking away. He walked up the stairs to see the sunlight being blocked by a giant cloud and so he sat on a bench and watched some red headed boy walking toward Sakura. He rolled his eyes at the way she batted her eyes at him.

'I don't hate her, she just annoys me a little too much for comfort,' Sasuke thought as he leaned back to look at the sky. He heard the door to the roof open but didn't care too much for who was entering because all he wanted to do was relax.

"Who would have thought I'd find Uchiha Sasuke up here during classes," a voice behind the Uchiha said with a clap of their hands. Sasuke turned to see Ino Yamanaka with a smirk on her face and a camera in her hand. Sasuke actually didn't mind Ino since she gave up on trying to go out with him. He honestly thought she was kind of cool.

"Brings you here, Yamanaka? Looking for more dirt to get on people?" Sasuke asked half joking with the blonde female. She smacked the back of his head and walked over to the fence so that her back was facing the Uchiha.

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out something about a special someone that we all know dearly," Ino said before snapping a picture of Shikamaru swishing the basketball into the net. Sasuke being curious walked to her side and tried to look at her face.

"About your precious Shikamaru?" Sasuke said with a lifted eyebrow. Ino clenched her hand and a vain could be seen.

"Don't be an ass Uchiha. Don't get me wrong this person and I are friends but she seems too happy. I'm trying to figure something about our president, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Gaara looked around the area he was in and caught the blonde kid winning the Hyuuga in basketball by 4 points. His mint green eyes looked over to the girls' side and saw that no one was even really trying except 3 girls. Those 3 girls were his sister Temari, a brunette with two buns on her head, and one girl who looked like Neji. Walking to their side he decided to step in.

"Since there are only like 3 girls taking game this seriously, I would like to play teams with them. 2 on 2," Gaara said looking at the three with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind going against you, little brother. Hinata and Tenten are you in?" Temari said smiling at the two girls. The brunette nodded her head vigorously and pulled the other girl along with her.

"Alright I want Tenten since I'm usually against her. Hinata you're with my brother, Gaara," Temari said before running off to get the basketball.

"Alright everyone else off the court or else you're dealing with me," The brunette placing a devilish smirk on her face. The girl Gaara met earlier rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"Got a problem, Haruno?" Tenten said before putting her hand on her hip. Before Sakura could reply Temari came back and threw the ball at Tenten.

"Let's get ready to play. It's our ball since I had to go get it," Temari said with a pout directed at the red head glaring at her. Hinata checked the ball to Tenten and went off to guard Temari. Tenten threw the ball to Temari but Hinata blocked it and swished it into the net.

'She's pretty good at this game,' Gaara thought as he watched her block Temari again.

"Hinata-chan! Why are you so good at this damn game?" Tenten said whining when she got another shot in. Gaara smirked and looked at Hinata's smiling face.

"W-Well, when you have a brother like Neji you catch onto a few things," Hinata said catching her breath.

'Time to show off my skills to these amateurs,' Gaara thought with a smirk. He checked the ball to his sister and immediately ran off to cover Tenten. Temari tried to shoot it in but the ball bounced off of the net and Gaara caught and made a slam dunk.

"Playing with girls now Gaara?" A voice behind the four said with an annoying smirk evident in their voice. Hinata flinched at the voice and walked behind Temari. It didn't go unnoticed by Gaara and so he turned around to see the least person he wanted to see at this moment. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Gaara asked as he stood in front of Temari. From an outsider's point of view it was as if he were to guard her and Hinata.

"I'm just hanging around. Wanting to see my favorite bastard," Sasuke said with a smirk apparent on his face. Gaara sucked his teeth but before he could say anything he saw Tenten throw something at his head.

'God, I hate him. He thinks so highly of himself and it sickens me,' Tenten thought with an angry sign growing on the side of her head. Sasuke caught the rubber ball the brunette threw at him and looked at her with a glare that Tenten returned even harder.

"Why don't you get out of here, Uchiha? This is not even your class, this period," Tenten said walking up to him with clenched fists.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke said looking down at her with an even deadlier glare.

"Because it's these periods that I look forward to since you're not in them," Tenten replied clenching her fists tighter so that a vain in visible. The Uchiha glared daggers at her but turned his attention to the Hyuuga who walked to Tenten's side and grabbed the sleeve to her shirt.

"A-ano, Tenten-san, we should g-go change or we'll be late," Hinata said not giving anyone eye contact. Tenten was dragged off by Temari but was yelling things on how much she wanted to kick Sasuke's ass and how he was lucky Hinata saved him from a punch.

~In the locker room~ (Ano, boys and girls share. One gender goes first then the next one goes in when they are finished changing)

Hinata was the last one in the locker room since she hated changing in front of people, even if they were the same gender. She took her shirt off and sighed when she remembered her next class was gym again.

'Otou-san just had to make the school give me 4 times of gym each week. I guess he means well,' Hinata thought before she grabbed her shirt again.

"Oi, Inuzuka don't be such an exaggerator. Himari's ass is _not _that big," a deep and familiar voice said with a hint of annoyance. Hinata tried to scream out that she was in here but nothing would come out.

'What's wrong with you Hinata? If you don't say anything then every boy in this slot will see your body,' Hinata's inner self scolded at herself. She rushed on her shirt and shoes before running toward the door. She almost made it when someone grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. She saw Sakura with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"You're lucky I forgot something and came back in here," Sakura whispered so only Hinata could hear. A shadow was approaching them and Hinata's face blushed. Sakura turned around to see Sai with a confused face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in close.

"Say anything about this and your balls will hang over my fire place," Sakura said with such intensity it even made Hinata flinch. Sai nodded before he locked eyes with Hinata. She blushed and tried not to turn away from embarrassment. Sai smiled and opened the door so that they could leave and Hinata could not be more thankful.

Ino looked around and saw her target. She had study hall this period so she was basically able to do what she wanted but only if she didn't get caught. Her target was walking with the red head and she stomped over there with a smirk.

"Naruto!" Ino called as she walked toward him. Both males turned around and gave confused expressions to the devious blonde.

"Hey Ino. What happened since you're looking around for me?" Naruto asked with a tiny smile. Ino and he were never really called _friends_. Of course they knew each other and talked but it was on a rare occasion that they conversed. Ino rolled her eyes and put her gaze on Gaara before returning it on the blonde male.

"I need to talk to you _alone_. It's urgent," Ino said with an expressionless face. Naruto looked over at Gaara and back at Ino.

"Go ahead it's not like we are dating that you need to worry about leaving me," Gaara said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I never said we were dating Gaara!" Naruto said with a blush which caused Ino to raise her brow at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away while she waved at Gaara. Gaara chuckled before turning around and bumping into someone.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you like me since this is the second time you've bumped into me," Gaara said with a smirk.

Ino pushed Naruto into an unused classroom and closed the door.

"You're close with the school president. So what's her secret? Is she like an alien or something?" Ino said getting right to the point. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to glare at her.

"There's nothing wrong with her. I don't understand why you'd think that there was," Naruto yelled holding back from getting closer to her. Ino rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Haven't you noticed that she is always happy? She doesn't even seem stressed and she does most of the damn work around here! Don't you find that a little weird!" Ino yelled at him with a glare that she didn't want to come out.

"Of course I've noticed! She is the type of person to even be dying inside but won't say anything just to not be considered as a _burden!_" Naruto yelled back pushing her out of the way so that he could leave the classroom. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata with her head facing the floor and before he knew she was running away.

"Hinata-san wait!" Naruto said as he started to run up to her.

'Oh my god she's fast,' Naruto thought when he was still chasing after her five minutes later. Hinata slows down and eventually stops causing Naruto to run right past her and run into a wall.

"GAHH!" Naruto screamed as he started rubbing his face and Hinata fell to his side giggling.

"T-There was a r-reason I stopped r-running." Hinata said in between giggles. Naruto smiled and patted her head which caused her to blush.

"Eh? I think you have a fever your face is _really_ red," Naruto said placing his forehead onto hers.

"N-No, d-don't do that. I-I'm fine," Hinata said moving back so that she wasn't so close to him anymore.

"Don't be stubborn Hinata-san. Come on I'll walk with you for a while before I go back to study hall," Naruto said with a pout as he got up. He stretched his hand out to her and when she took it they both blushed a little.

"As your punishment for running from me, I shall carry you to the next class and you shall love it,"

"I have a skirt on Naruto-san,"

"Damn. Then, you shall carry _me_ to my class and you shall love it," Naruto said with a teasing smile. Hinata pouted before opening her eyes as if she had an idea.

"How about instead I take you out for Ramen?" Hinata said with a smile and tiny blush. Naruto nodded vigorously and kissed her on the cheek before running to class. She blushed beet red and held onto the cheek he kissed.

'Naruto-kun just gave me a kiss on the cheek. I think I can die happily now,' Hinata thought with a smile.

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed. All his friends were in other classes and he was stuck in a class full of morons and fan girls.

'Tch. If these girls take one more picture of me I am going to burst out on them,' He thought with a glare. His attention on the teacher changed when the classroom door opened and a petit figure walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt Sensei, but we have some new about the prom," a girl with long brown hair said. She was startled when she felt Hinata's hand on her shoulder. Hinata cleared her throat before walking to the front of the classroom.

"Oi! Misaki-san was speaking and you should _all_ pay attention since it has to do with the prom. Which by the way I _could_ CANCEL," Hinata said with her arms folded.

'So it's true. She can get angry when someone is being disrespectful,' the Uchiha thought with a chuckle. Everyone immediately shut up and gave Misaki their undivided attention.

"Thanks President-san. Now this year the prom will be a little earlier than last year's. The prom will be in exactly one month. Therefore, please get everything that you need ready in advance," Misaki said while she fidgeted with the end of her skirt. Hinata nodded and looked at each person sitting down.

"If there is any alcohol found on school ground you won't be graduating with your friends, so I recommend not bringing any. Girls' dresses are to be 5 inches above the knee, shortest. Boys are to wear tuxedos and that is about all. Ah and also if any would want to help out with decorating the gym for the prom please let either me or Misaki-san know. Are there any questions?" Hinata said with a welcoming smile that made my heart race.

'Damn it that smile of hers is annoyingly cute,' Sasuke thought with an annoyed stare.

"Um just one, who are _you_ taking to the dance President-san?" A male in the back asked with an equal smile to hers. Hinata blushed and started to fidget with her fingers. Sasuke stood up from his chair and looked to the Hyuuga who was in front of him.

"Do you have to come at all?" Sasuke said with an annoyed stare. Hinata lifted her head and stared in surprise at the question directed at her.

"To answer both your questions, Miharu-san she is not going with anyone yet and Uchiha-san you do not have to come but are welcome to," Misaki said so that they could stop angling things at the second oldest Hyuuga. The bell was heard and everyone left the classroom with a run.

"Thanks Misaki-san, you really saved me from answering," Hinata said with a smile at her vice president.

"Hinata-chan, I told you to stop calling me 'Misaki-san' when school is over. Just Misaki is fine," Misaki said with the V sign. Hinata giggled and nodded her head.

"Okay well see you later Misaki," Hinata said before she was pulled into a tight hug by Misaki.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Misaki said before running out of the classroom yelling things about her name.

Naruto went looking for Hinata after class was over. He definitely wanted that Ramen that he was promise by the female Hyuuga. He saw her at her locker but stopped walking toward her when he found Sasuke in front of her. It being in his nature he decided to ease drop by hiding behind a wall.

"Why not Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed twitch. Hinata put on her outside shoes and looked him in the eyes.

"Because that would be wrong. Besides, what would Naruto-san think if he saw us together," Hinata said with seriousness.

'Huh? What in the world are they talking about?' Naruto thought as he continued to listen.

"Why would you care what he thinks?" Sasuke asked getting more irritated by the moment.

"Because I care about him," Hinata admitted and blushed but Naruto couldn't see it since he wasn't looking at them.

"Come on, Hyuuga. I'll have to find someone else if you don't do it," Sasuke said practically begging in his own way. Naruto had enough.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked pointing his index finger at them with a glare at Sasuke. Hinata turned around, shocked while Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"N-Naruto-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Are you trying to steal Hinata away from us?" Naruto said referring to him, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and even Neji. Hinata blushed and turned to look at the Uchiha for help since her voice left again.

"I wanted the Hyuuga help me get a tuxedo today, dobe." Sasuke said with a twitch at what he thought Naruto was talking about. Naruto's face went blank then he started laughing.

"Well good thing you're not trying to since you wouldn't have a chance at getting Hinata-san. Anyway me and her have to go eat Ramen so see you Teme," Naruto said putting his left arm around Hinata shoulder pulling her in close. She blushed and started to giggle nervously. She looked back at Sasuke and remembered when it was her study hall that he came up to her.

~Flashback~

_Hinata was sitting alone at a square table trying to figure out the problem that was in front of her. Her class was now practicing College math and she couldn't hate it more._

'_I still don't get how we are going to need to have know this in future life," Hinata thought with a sigh. She looked at the figure approaching her and she hid her face behind a book._

"_Listen all I wanted to say was sorry for touching your chest. It was completely unintentional and I am sorry. Do you accept my apology Hyuuga?" Sasuke said with his face not looking at her but his eyes were focused on her. She nodded her head and went back to reading her problem._

"_Need help with this problem?" Sasuke said pulling up a seat in across from her. Hinata nodded her head and Sasuke looked at the problem before chuckling._

"_I had a problem with this one as well but all you have to do is use the same variable on each side," Sasuke said pointing at the variable she had used. Hinata smiled and thanked him for his help._

(End of Flashback)

Hinata waved at him and continued to walk with Naruto at her side. She blushed and boldly grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. Naruto noticed and held her hand before running to the Ramen place.

"Let's go Hinata-san, I'm starving!" Naruto yelled with a blush.


	4. Crushes and Dreams

**Hello there! I hope that every one of you are good and are enjoying the fanfic so far. Well my basic note is that I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on the other three fanfics. Please don't think I don't appreciate them because I really do. Oh and don't be afraid to review because I take them all. Thank you lovely people :D**

Naruto looked up to the sky and his eyes wandered for the biggest star that he could see. He closed his eyes when he found it and made a wish.

'I wish I knew why I can't get her out of my head,' Naruto thought as he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes to listen to his iPod. He felt a kick at his shoulder and seen Kiba with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"Sup Uzumaki, what are you doing _here_," The brunette said while taking a seat next to his right. Naruto leaned up and decided to get off what was on his chest.

"I came here to think about some things. Mind if I tell you what they are," Naruto asked with a raised brow. Kiba nodded and watched Akamaru run around but was all ears to Naruto.

"Hinata and I went to eat Ramen and ever since then I can't get her out of my head. I walked by Sakura and all I could see was Hinata giggling," Naruto explained with a tired sigh.

"Tell me what happened at dinner with my Nata-chan," Kiba said and Naruto ignored that he called Hinata '_his_ Nata-chan'.

(Flashback)

_Hinata looked at her lap in her seat and waited for the male to her left to make up his mind on what kind of ramen he wanted. She finally looked up at him to see that he was staring at her with a smile on his graceful features. Hinata blushed and her eyes wandered to the side before she started to speak._

"_A-ano, have you decided on which ramen you want Naruto-san," she asked before she felt Naruto's hand on her arm. He had a serious face and his eyes seemed to look into her soul._

"_Hinata-san, may I call you Hinata-chan and you call me Naruto or Naruto-kun," He asked with a tint of red at his cheeks when he saw Hinata smile the warmest smile he was ever given by her. She nodded her head and looked forward ready to order her ramen. After they finished eating Naruto was about to say something until Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, came out with a smile._

"_Oi! Naruto I see you brought a girl with you today. Are you two dating," Teuchi asked with a bright smile. Hinata turned beet red and tried to form words but they refused to come out. She looked at Naruto for help but he just smiled and let it pass._

'_He didn't say anything about me being called his girlfriend,' Hinata thought with a shocked expression._

"_You're wrong, old man. We aren't dating and I think Hinata-chan is too good to be my girlfriend," Naruto said with a smile directed at Hinata even though he wasn't facing her._

'_I was wrong. He said something wonderful about me being called his girlfriend,' Hinata thought before she stood from her seat and placed 15 dollars on the table to cover her and Naruto's food._

"_Goodnight sir," Hinata bowed before grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the shop. Naruto was eyeing her with a raised brow and decided to make her stop walking. She turned around and faced him with a face full of emotion._

"_What's wrong Hinata-chan," Naruto asked leaning his face in to get a better look at her face. She looked up and her face was surprisingly close to his, which made both of them blush._

"_You said that I was too good to be your g-girlfriend. What did you mean by that?" Hinata asked looking into his 'mesmerizing' and 'dreamy' sea blue eyes. Naruto wandered his eyes around before returning them to Hinata's short figure._

"_I meant that I wouldn't deserve to have you as a girlfriend. You're too good for me," Naruto said looking away from her figure. Hinata placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes as she spoke._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, don't ever think that anyone is too good for you. In my opinion you're too good for anyone else," Hinata said without a stutter to show just how serious she was. Naruto placed his hand on top of the hand on his cheek and smiled._

"_You're very special Hinata-chan, very special," Naruto said moving his head into Hinata's hand and when he did Hinata blushed. Naruto wanted to walk her home but Neji came and took her home instead._

(End of Flashback)

"Liar," Kiba said with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and head facing the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Why the hell would I lie,"

"I dunno, but you're still a liar"

"Listen here mutt, I'm telling the whole truth,"

"Who are you calling mutt, you dense asshole,"

"What? I'm not dense!"

"Really? Then how come you can't even come to the conclusion that you like Hinata by yourself," Kiba yelled still angry that he was called a mutt by someone as idiotic as the blonde in front of him. Naruto started to smile then fell into a faint chuckle.

"The hell's your problem?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

"I may be dense, but I'm a dense man that likes a pretty, smart, and amazing girl," Naruto said as he reached for the back of his head.

Sasuke looked at the inside of refrigerator and glared inside. It was filled with things that only Itachi liked. He heard footsteps and turned around to see his brother trying to fix the tie around his neck.

"Damn things. I don't understand how women can do this and I can't," Itachi said before mumbling some incoherent words. Sasuke looked at him and pointed inside the refrigerator with a glare.

"Where the hell are the things that _I_ enjoy," Sasuke asked while his brother kept trying with his tie.

"Don't start with me please. I have a meeting with a very important client and I could really use less of your damn sass," Itachi said before he grabbed his car keys. Sasuke walked over to his brother and took over to help him with his problem. Itachi looked down at his brother and smiled.

'The little brat had matured since he was a kid. He would usually be jackass about me leaving for my work missions, but now it seems that he gets that I can't always be there for him. But he'll still be my annoying and kawaii little nee-san,' Itachi thought smiling at his little brother. Sasuke looked up and his eye started to twitch at the smile that he was receiving.

"Are you turning into a lollicon, Itachi," Sasuke asked while slowly backing away from him with a raised brow. Itachi had an angry sign growing on the side of his head but a smile was on his face.

"Ne, you'd like that wouldn't you, baka," Itachi said as he headed for the door but stopped before leaving.

"I'll be back today so don't miss me too much," Itachi said before he turned around and plucked Sasuke's head. He ran before Sasuke could argue or react. His phone started to ring and recognized that the number belonged to none other than his best friend Naruto.

"What do you want dobe," Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"Keep calling me a dobe and I'm gonna kick your sorry ass. Anyway I'm coming over there in 5 minutes to tell you something, so don't feel to lonely," Naruto said and he sounded as if he was running.

"Don't come over to my place like it's your house because-"

"Shut up! This is important, teme," Naruto said cutting off the annoyed Uchiha.

"Tch. Fine, don't keep me waiting," Sasuke said walking over to his couch and hanging up his phone.

Hinata Hyuuga was officially angry. She was never angrier in her life and she had no idea why it bothered her so much. The person's who was responsible for this was her very own brother.

"Hinata I mean it and I am standing by my word," Neji said in an annoyed voice and he looked her in the eyes just to show how serious he was.

"Neji, you can't make me do anything! I might just go on and see him right now if I wanted to," Hinata yelled so loud that the maids were running to her room. Neji told Hinata that she was not to see Sasuke anymore because he was an intelligent pervert. This by the way wasn't a total lie.

'I don't understand why I am so angry. I barely even talk to Uchiha-san,' Hinata thought before she pushed Neji out of her room and locked it. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Hinata Hyuuga was officially confused. She remembered when before she fainted in school she could have sworn that she heard Sasuke say that she and he were the perfect couple.

'I need to clear some things up,' Hinata thought before changing into some regular clothes and grabbed an umbrella since it looked like it was going to rain. Using her byakugan she checked if her brother was watching her and fortunately he wasn't. She ran outside and ran past people who looked at her as if she was a psycho.

Naruto was having a _lot_ of trouble explaining his situation to Sasuke. People always said that Sasuke was unapproachable and he always disagreed until now.

"What is it that you want to tell me, dobe?" Sasuke repeated getting a tad bit annoyed with the blonde facing him. Naruto took a breath and looked him in the eyes before speaking.

"Girls are always coming at you, so you have experience with them. I want you to help me get someone to be my mine," Naruto said with a blush rising to his cheeks. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you secretly want _me_ to be your boyfriend? If so don't get your hopes up because I don't like boys," Sasuke said walking toward the kitchen with a smirk.

"I don't like boys Teme! Even if I did, which I DON'T, what makes you think I'd fall for your annoying ass? Besides the _girl _I like is Hinata-chan," Naruto said putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and felt Sasuke tense up.

"Something wrong," Naruto asked but didn't release the arm around his shoulder. Sasuke was about to reply but his doorbell rang and he went to answer it with Naruto. Naruto opened the door and a confused expression consumed his face. Hinata was bent over leaning on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She leaned up straight and covered her eyes with her wet bangs.

"Hinata-chan are-"

"Sasuke what was that you said when I fainted yesterday," Hinata said not meaning to cut off Naruto. Sasuke looked at her confused. She was wet, out of breath and looked like she needed to know the answer to her question ASAP.

"I said that you and the dobe are the perfect couple since you're both idiots. Why do you ask," Sasuke asked watching Naruto nervously move from side to side.

'Love sick fox. Time to have fun with this,' Sasuke thought with a smirk consuming his features. Turning his attention back on Hinata he saw that she was smiling.

"Thank you Sasuke you really-"

"I see you took my advice and started calling me Sasuke," He said with the smirk on his face increasing length. Hinata nodded and waved before Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you stay here for a while? I mean you're soaking wet and might get a cold," Sasuke explained with a forced smile to help him with his little game. Hinata blushed before removing her hand from his grip.

"I c-couldn't do that. I mean I would be a burden if I stayed here," Hinata said trying to move away from the males. Naruto hugged her from behind and placed his hand on her forehead causing Hinata to blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want you getting a fever. Please just stay here until you dry off. I'll stay here with you so that the lollicon Sasuke doesn't do anything to harm you," Naruto whispered in her ear so that Sasuke couldn't hear him. She nodded her head and walked inside Sasuke's home when she was released. Sasuke gave her some of his clothes that fit small on him and she went to change in the bathroom.

"U-um guys, I think these clothes are too big on me," Hinata said coming out of the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail, white shirt on and baggy sweat pants on. Naruto blushed madly while Sasuke's heart sped up.

"I think their fine for now. Besides you look cute," Naruto said with the thumbs up to her. She sat in between the two males and then an awkward silence filled the air. Hinata glanced at Naruto to see that he was staring at her with a smile on his face and she blushed returning her gaze to her lap. Sasuke noticed the scene in front of him and rolled his eyes.

'The idiot is too upfront with his feelings. He is going to freak her out,' Sasuke thought before getting up to set up his ps3.

"Sasuke-teme lets play Modern Warfare! Oh wait, are you gonna be scared Hinata-chan? If you are just hold onto my arm," Naruto said with his usual grin and was handed a controller by Sasuke.

"I'm so going kick your ass in this game," Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"In your dreams pretty boy because I have the ultimate weapon,"

"Oh yeah what's that,"

"Cheating," Naruto said trying to push Sasuke and distract him from his controller. Sasuke glared and did the same thing to him. At the end of the game the winner was Naruto and the males both started arguing over who was better. Hinata fell asleep on the couch during the second round.

"Who just lost, pretty boy," Naruto said with a grin of triumph. Sasuke glared at him but then locked his eyes on the female sleeping on his couch.

"Dude, take your girlfriend home. She's asleep on my couch," Sasuke said while stretching his arms. Naruto looked at the time and cursed under his breath.

"I would definitely take her home but I got to me Kakashi. I'm already an hour late," Naruto said leaning over Hinata and kissing her cheek.

"I swear Uchiha do anything lollicon related to her and I'll kick your ass," Naruto said raising his fist to him and they knuckle-touched. After Naruto left, Sasuke put her clothes in a bag and carried her bridal style. The rain cleared up and the moon was lettings it's mysterious light glow down. Hinata's hair swiftly moved to the side since Sasuke was running at such a fast speed. She clenched his shirt unconsciously and a frown was seen placed on her face. He got to her door and heard people speaking.

"Hinata locked herself in her room what do you want me to do," The first voice said with annoyance. _Sasuke_ looked down at the female in his arms and sucked his teeth.

"You're annoying, you know that Hyuuga?" Sasuke said to her sleeping figure before he jumped up to room he assumed was hers and placed her on the bed. Looking around he saw a picture of Naruto and Kiba on a mirror. Looking to the next picture it was of the Hyuuga siblings at the beach.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a confused tone. Before she could get a better look at the figure near her mirror Sasuke poofed away.

~~In Hinata's Dream~~

Naruto was helping her train than all of sudden Sasuke pulled her into his embrace.

"Teme, Hinata is mine. Get that through your skull," Naruto said with a glare.

"Hmph yeah right. She wants a real man not a boy," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not a lollicon. See you later Hinata-chan we have training to do with Kakashi" Naruto said as he kissed her walked away.

"Later Sexy-chan," Sasuke said as he kissed her and poofed away. Both of the males leaving a confused and flustered Hinata.

"HINATA GET UP!" A voice said snapping Hinata out of her dream. Hinata looked up and saw Hanabi with her arms crossed and a glare pointed at her older sister.

"Hurry up, Nee-chan. We are going to be late," Hanabi said before leaving her sisters room. Hinata brushed her teeth, took a shower, and put her uniform on in less than 10 minutes. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but think of the dream she had and she put her index finger on her lips.

'I don't know what it means but I think in my dream Naruto was my first kiss and Sasuke was the first person to fight over me,' Hinata thought before sighing and heading off to school with no breakfast in her stomach but a lot on her mind.


	5. Just A Normal Day?

**(A/N) Hey guys. This is Chapter 5 here. Um just wanted to say, let's forget that anyone has any kind of power. I mean its high school. So that scene when Hinata was walking home, block out that she had the Byakugan. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sasuke glared at the ceiling with his hands resting behind his head. Looking to his left he tried to get the memory of Hinata calling after Naruto out of his mind.

'Why the hell am I stressing over this? They should just go out and get over with it already.' Sasuke thought with an annoyed glare that switched to the person who opened his door.

"What's up kid brother? That glare of yours is sure getting old." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes and showed Sasuke an envelope. Sasuke raised a brow and reached out for it.

"It's from mom and dad. It's addressed to you. Knowing mom would kick me so far for opening it instead of you, here you are. Now tell me what's inside." Itachi said with a teasing smile. He pouted when Sasuke kicked him off of the bed and muttered something incoherent with the words 'Twerp' and 'Bastard'. Once he left the room Sasuke opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Your father and I are almost done here in the United States._ _I hope you are doing fine. Oh and if this is Itachi-kun reading this, just know; I will find out and kick your ass for being nosy. Your father might tolerate it but not me. Anyway SASUKE-KUN, I will probably be stopping by on Wednesday, I think the day you'll get this letter. So if a girl is pregnant expect an ass whooping of a life time. If not you have nothing to worry about. I also want to meet the friends you have so far so invite them over for dinner when I arrive. That goes for Itachi-kun as well. But please tell him to not go overboard. I know how he is when having people over. Well see you soon Sasuke-kun._

_Much Love,_

_Your Okaa-san_

Sasuke smiled at the letter. His mom always worried but when she did it was hilarious because of the way she expressed it. That was by beating them but when that was over she would hug them and say caring things. Sasuke really loved his mom. Getting up to get ready he decided he wasn't go to skip school today. Maybe a few classes but not school it's self.

Hinata was horrified. She was paired off with the school's clown and the person she admired, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata eyes looked to the side as she watched him make his toward her with a raised arm.

"Hell yeah! I got Hinata as my partner. Kurenai-sensei you rock right now!" Naruto yelled but Kurenai just rolled her eyes at him. He sat next to her and got out a paper and pencil before she took out the assignment.

"So Hinata-chan what should we do? I mean the first one is easy but I want to show these people I am actually not all jokes." Naruto said with a serious face as he looked at his blank paper.

'Wow. He is really amazing. I am glad to be working with him.' Hinata thought before she showed Naruto the third option. Hinata at once thought that she 'loved' Naruto but she soon figured that it was only a minor crush that was covered by admiration. That day she figured out her feelings for him, she laughed so much that people thought she was on some laughing gas. Naruto nodded his head at her and started to complete the problem, with the guidance of Hinata.

Gaara looked at the lunch in front of him and felt disgusted. There was something that looked like it was suppose to be an onigiri, but was instead a pile of rice with 3 day old sushi. Then there looked to be crackers but they were crushed to bits. His juice even looked disgusting.

'Mental note never again let Temari cook my food.' Gaara thought as he threw away his food. Looking around he didn't see any familiar faces and was starting to get a bit lonely. Gaara as a child never really did have friends since everyone was always testing his strength. When he met Naruto he didn't have the need to show Naruto his strength. Gaara sat alone at the table and closed his eyes.

_Yeah that's the boy who got into a fight with this other guy and almost killed him._

_No way. I don't believe he could do that._

_It's true I heard he even slapped a girl for knocking down his things by accident._

Gaara got up and started to head for the door and decided he was going to stay in the hallway. He wouldn't be able to hear if people where talking about him.

"Why did this poster have to be so high? This is all Otou-san's fault. He was short and made me short." A voice to the left grumbled. Gaara turned to see the school president jumping up to try and remove a poster from the wall. He watched her for a bit more amused by her height and struggle. He stood up and was behind her when he removed the last two pieces of tape that held the poster in place.

"Ah thank – Oh Sabaku-san. Thank you." Hinata said with a smile. He nodded in response and started to walk away once he gave her the poster in his hands.

"Um Sabaku-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked from behind him. Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the left, telling her that he was listening.

"Don't take this wrong but why are you not down stairs in the lunchroom? I mean aren't your friends waiting for you?" Hinata said mentally celebrating that she didn't stutter.

'Ah, I am getting better.' Hinata thought with a smile but still waiting for the male's response. Gaara turned to fully look at her and he gave her a confused look.

"No one is down there for me to hang out with. Why do you ask?" Gaara said ruffling inside his pocket for his ipod. Hinata frowned at this and tried to think.

'Temari-san's brother is always with Naruto. Who would be able to keep him company for a while? Ah! Kiba-kun isn't busy. But then again he is a bit rude around new people.' Hinata thought unconsciously biting her lip. Gaara watched her curiously and figured that she didn't wish to speak with him anymore. Just as he was about to leave he heard her yell a loud but squeaky, 'Aha!'. He turned around once again and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Since you are not doing anything, do you wish to sit with me at lunch? I mean you don't have to but-"

"Sure. You don't always have to explain to yourself to me." Gaara said with no emotion in his voice or face. Hinata nodded with a bright smile that made Gaara want to return it but bit down the urge and instead followed her as she lead the way.

Naruto was a bit annoyed. He told a certain red head and black head to wait for him at a table since he had to help Asuma. He looked around the lunchroom and couldn't find them.

"Bastards." Naruto grumbled as he looked around one last time. From the corner of his eye he saw two girls pointing at him and blushing when he turned around to them. As he walked up to them they seemed to be blushing more.

"Ah hey ladies. Um haven't by any chance seen my friends Sasuke and Gaara, have you?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin. They seemed confused by their expressions.

"Um no we haven't. But why are you friends with Gaara? I mean he is so violent." The girl on the right asked as she clutched the books in her hand tighter.

"Gaara isn't violent unless he is being pushed over the edge. Now if you don't mind I am going to look for my_ friend_." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and continuing his search until he heard a loud slam. He turned to see Kiba in front of Hinata and Gaara. Hinata looked very embarrassed while Gaara remained emotionless, though he seemed to tap his finger on the table uncharacteristically.

Kiba looked at the two people in front of him. He couldn't believe his sweet Nata-chan was hanging out with new people.

"Nata-chan we need to talk!" Kiba said as he slammed his hands on the table causing everyone to look at their table. Hinata looked at him with a blush and curious eyes.

'He's unintentionally embarrassing me. Ah Kiba-kun.' Hinata thought with a sigh. She turned her attention back on Kiba and gave him her ears.

"Why is my little innocent girl making new friends without telling me? I was so worried that you were going to leave your old man behind! Don't leave me yet Nata-chan!" Kiba yelled as he rushed over to Hinata's right and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Then he cried chibi tears and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"K-Kiba-kun, your e-embarrassing me." Hinata said as she tried to get out of his embrace. Kiba stopped holding her and briefly looked at her before crying again.

"Nata-chan is embarrassed by me now! The irony!" Kiba yelled repeating the same thing. Hinata sighed and looked over to her side to see Gaara with an amused smirk placed on his face.

"What are you doing Kiba?" a voice said calmly as it approached the amused Gaara, crying Kiba, and embarrassed Hinata. Kiba lifted his head and pointed a glare and accusing finger at the person.

"You! You are the reason my innocent Hinata is being embarrassed by me! It is your fault." Kiba said with a slight crack in his voice. Naruto looked offended and pointed back at him.

"My fault? Hell I'd be embarrassed by you as well if you acted like that to me!" Naruto yelled back. By now everyone was resuming to their things except the occasional 'Naruto fan girl'.

"Why would I be doing this with you? Sorry but I am rejecting you, I am straight." Kiba said crossing his arms. Hinata managed a giggle which caught Gaara's attention. The blonde and brunette resumed throwing insults at each other until they both started to have a staring contest. Hinata started to laugh louder which now caught the arguing boys' attention. Gaara managed a grin while the other boys started laughing hysterically as well.

Sasuke watched the whole scene that went on. He couldn't really make out what they were saying but he knew that at the end they were all laughing. Deciding that now he could make his appearance he sat next to Naruto which was directly in front of Hinata, who still had a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Teme!" Naruto yelled loudly earning a roll of the eyes from Sasuke.

"Hn" was his reply. It didn't mean anything in particular but it meant that he knew of his presence. Hinata made a small wave and then took out her bento. She took a small bite that Gaara watched her make.

"Sabaku-san do you want some?" Hinata offered him as she watched him grab an onigiri from her plate. He ate it and wiped his hands on a napkin before looking at the female Hyuuga. Before he managed to say thanks someone came pushing him off of his seat and tumbling into the female.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata managed to say as she almost had a heart attack from the sudden surprised.

"Hinata-chan, why is it that people are saying you're dating Naruto?" Hanabi asked as she tried to squeeze the answer out of her older sister. Hinata's face went blank, she blushed and passed out. Hanabi sighed and looked over at Kiba with pleading eyes. He understood and carried Hinata to the nurse's office. She turned to the boy who she supposed was Naruto and stomped up to him grabbing his collar.

"Are you dating my sister?" She asked with venom in her voice. Naruto looked confused and gave off an infamous 'huh'.

"Are. You. Dating. My. Sister?" Hanabi asked again with much more venom dripping from her slender form. Naruto shook his head no and was relieved when she let go of his collar. She smiled and left them with a skip to her step.

"Hanabi just owned your ass!" Kiba yelled as he looked for a knuckle touch from the stoic Uchiha and emotionless Gaara but instead got blank stares.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking Hinata to the nurse?" barked Naruto in annoyance.

"Dumbass I already did." Kiba said with a smile of triumph while Naruto glared daggers at him. Just when Naruto was going to yell at him the bell rang.

"I have gym so I'll see you and, hopefully, Hinata in chemistry. Later." Naruto said to Sasuke as he made his way through the crowd that was forming. Kiba and Gaara headed to science together leaving the young Uchiha to walk alone.

'I have history right now so I'll skip and take the detention later.' Sasuke thought with a narrowed stare at nothing in particular. As he made his way to the school's roof he avoided any teachers with much ease. As he opened the door he was greeted with a fragrance that smelled of flowers, and he couldn't be more annoyed.

'Flowers are annoying.' Sasuke thought with a sigh as he sat down on the bench, setting his belongings next to him. Staring at the sky he couldn't help but feel like he was turning into another Shikamaru.

"Hey, you do realize that you cannot be up here right?" a timid voice came from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that it belonged to none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hn" Sasuke said with no motive of leaving. Hinata sighed and stood next to him, her eyes on the sky in front of her.

'Of course _you_ would say that.' Hinata thought and put on a smile as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong? I mean only Sasuke Uchiha would skip class to think about something, rather than talk it out with someone." Hinata added as if it was an afterthought. He glanced at her and tried to glare but it didn't seem necessary, and so he gave a quick 'Hn' and continued to his view.

"Okay since you will not talk, I will. My mother died when I was the age of 4, giving birth to my younger sister Hanabi. She was so full of life and was always laughing. Even now I can vaguely remember it. My father loved her dearly and when she passed he suddenly changed. I don't know if it is because I resemble her or if he just is weird, because since then he has been treating me as if I was some God. Of course he shows his love for my older brother and younger sister, but with me it is different. Like I am held in a different light then they are. I remember when my sister got a higher average than me in school he was proud, but he threw a party for _me_ and not her. I am thinking that he's trying to turn me into my mother. Trying to push me into her image." Hinata said openly. She looks at the sky with a new facial expression. Relieved. Sasuke looked at her and was awestruck.

'Looks like little miss perfect has her share of problems to.' Sasuke thought as he looked to the sky. He looked to the right to see her smiling a bright smile at the sky.

"Tck. My mother is coming to visit me from the U.S. I live with my brother while she and my dad work in other towns. I prefer my mother over my father because she is probably the only one who can make me feel normal. Like I don't have to put up a wall. Well besides Naruto, I guess. The thing is every time she comes to visit; when she leaves I cannot help but think that she is abandoning Itachi and me for this stupid job. I know it's childish but that is how I feel." Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice. Hinata looked at him in shock that turned to a smile.

"I bet that if you guys talk over the phone more than you'll find that feeling drifting away. It wouldn't take over night but yeah. Oh and Sasuke" He turned to look at her and she continued, "You opened up to me." She said teasing him. He rolled his eyes.

"I did not." Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"_Yes_ you did. You like me. Even if it's just at a tolerable stage. I am your friend." Hinata said teasing him even more as they walked down the stairs. He didn't say anything but roll his eyes, which she caught sight of but ignored it.

"Listen here, say anything of this to anyone and I'll make sure to get some fan girl to kick your ass." Sasuke said as he glared daggers at her.

"Humph. I can handle myself, thank you very much, and I wasn't going to. Your secret is safe with me. Here is a pass as to why you're late to class. Don't be happy about this, I'll only do it this once." Hinata said handing him a squared piece of paper that looked to be her name at the end of it. He nodded and walked into his history class. Hinata entered the student council room to see Misaki piled up in work.

"Hinata-san! Where the hell have you been? I feel like a fucking principal!" she yelled as she signed a paper and put it in a big pile. Hinata giggled at her potty mouth and decided to help out her vice president.

Ino looked at the book in her hand and rolled her eyes. A new young teacher was making them read a book so that they could settle down.

'You'd think that since he was young, he would be easy but look how wrong I am.' Ino thought as she drifted her eyes to the window. She could see into another classroom that had Sai at the window. His face turned to her and he smiled. She turned bright red and faced her book once again.

'Was it because I smiled at her?' Sai thought as he curiously turned back to his paperwork. The bell rang and it was finally done with school. She had to go home and get ready since she and a few other people were going to Sasuke's house to meet his mother. To be exact Ino, Naruto (of course), Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata were going.

'Why would he invite Hinata and Sakura? I didn't even know that they were friends. Much less with Sasuke, the man who ignored pretty much everyone.' Ino thought with a pout forming her lips. As she left the school she cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella, despite her mom's constant nagging.

"Want me to walk you home?" a deep voice behind her said. She turned to see Shikamaru with an umbrella in his hand, waiting for her response.

'I want a walk home, but not by you.' Ino's inner self yelled. She shook her head and was surprised when Shikamaru pushed her under the umbrella with him.

"What the hell?" Ino yelled at him.

"Your lover already went home. He thought that you left already." Shikamaru said referring to Sai. Ino blushed but nodded her head anyone.

'A waist of love on someone who doesn't even like you. Troublesome.' Shikamaru thought with a narrowed glare at the rain. He saw someone run past him and figured that it was a girl by the hair that went to about shoulder length.

"Poor girl. She looked to be crying." Ino thought out loud. Shikamaru nodded and kept walking with Ino by his side.

Misaki was running. To home? Hell no. To a friends? She wished. Somewhere unknown? That seemed a bit right. She had caught the one to be called her 'boyfriend' kissing another girl by _her_ own locker. When she caught them she was shocked and threw a book at him. When he looked at her she could the smirk on his lips.

_You wouldn't let me kiss you in public, now would you? Oops._

She hated herself and found it ironic how it was raining. She stopped running and looked around to see where she was. Her uniform was sticking to her body and she hoped that her books wouldn't get ruined. Digging in her pocket she felt something round and took it out. Her eyes widened when she saw a key that her ex-boyfriend had given to her.

_You'll have the key to my heart._

Misaki gritted her teeth and threw it so far and started to break down in tears, right there. She cried and cried until her voice was hoarse. She started to go to home and prepared herself for the fighting between her parents to begin.

_Remember Misaki-chan I will always be your outlet. Don't forget that you have me._

Misaki smiled, remembering that Hinata told her that when she found Misaki in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

'That girl is truly an angel.' She thought heading home now feeling better.

Everyone was now at Sasuke's house and they were waiting for Mikoto to make her appearance. Hinata made the food since she thought eating pizza wouldn't be too fancy. Gaara brought soda and chips just in case. Ino brought flowers to make the house have that natural smell and Naruto brought balloons to make the house look like a party.

"You didn't have to do this." Sasuke said talking to the guests. Ino and Hinata smiled while Naruto and Gaara ignored him as they were having a conversation.

"Nonsense, Sasuke. What are your ignored friends for?" Ino said teasing the male. Hinata nodded and went to check on the brownies that she and Ino made, despite Sasuke protest not to. Sasuke nodded and sat on the couch when Itachi entered the house.

"Whoa. Hello everyone and Sasuke what smells so good?" Itachi asked while he hung his coat on a hook near the front door. Everyone nodded except Hinata who was busy poking the brownies with a toothpick to see if it was done. Itachi walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Hinata's butt in the air.

"Well hello there ass. My name is Itachi Uchiha." He said teasingly to the figure.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't know you where in here, Uchiha-san." Hinata said quickly as she took the brownies out of the oven and placed it on the counter. He nodded and looked at Sasuke's guests.

"May I know each of your names?" Itachi said looking at everyone.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"And you know me Itachi!" Naruto yelled with a smile. Itachi's eye twitched but he held a smile and sat on the couch next to his younger brother.

"Did you miss me kid brother?" Itachi asked teasing him but stopped when the front door rang and he went to get it.

"These are my friends. Introduce yourselves."

"Sasori"

"Kisame"

"Deidera" (Did I spell it right?) They all sat on the couch and waited for the special person to arrive.

"Hinata may I speak with you?" Sasuke asked when he caught Naruto staring at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded and followed him into his room. Hinata blushed when he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Relax. What do you feel for Naruto?" He asked bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush, right?


	6. Drama

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke in shock while he simply looked at her with no expression on his face. His eyes seemed to pierce into her heart and soul. Sasuke started to walk toward her and when she tried backing away fell on his bed.

'I am getting my answer one way or another.' Sasuke thought as he climbed over her and put his hands on the bed near both sides of her face.

"I hate repeating myself but I'll do it anyway. What do you feel for Naruto?" He said a little irritated by her not responding to him the first time. Hinata looked up at him with a blush apparent on her face and looked away, biting her lip. Sasuke glared at her, thinking that she'd have to answer him then.

"I-"

"Where the HELL is she?" a voice boomed downstairs. Sasuke slightly confused on who it was turned his attention to the door but didn't move from his position. Then suddenly the door to Sasuke's room was kicked open and revealed a very angry Neji and annoyed Ino.

"They are only talking you idiot!" Ino yelled in his ear, trying to force common sense into his head. They turned to the scene that was in front of both of them and stood in pure shock.

"N-Neji-Niisan?" Hinata muttered as she looked at the two figures in the doorway with her whole face turning red. Before Sasuke could say anything he was cut off by Neji tackling him to the ground.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with my sister?!" Neji yelled in Sasuke's face.

"Trying to get an answer from her! What the _fuck_ are you even doing here?" Sasuke yelled back glaring daggers at the oldest Hyuuga. Neji didn't respond but if you call responding, punching the poor Uchiha under him then yeah, he responded a lot. Ino tried pulling Neji off but then got pushed back and looked at Hinata pleadingly. Hinata clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"Stop it both of you! What will fighting solve, hm? Neji, Sasuke wasn't doing anything inappropriate to me and I doubt that he ever will. Sasuke, you should have never pinned me down in the position so that outsiders thought what Neji had." Hinata yelled at the boys, well men. They stopped fighting but didn't stop glaring at each other. Neji looked at Hinata and walked close to her, entering her inner bubble.

"The next time you go to a friend's house, leave a note. Only Father was worried." Neji muttered with a mixture of annoyance, anger and most of all hatred. Hinata flinched and turned her attention to the floor while her eyes watered. Neji left the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hinata listen if you want we can-"

"Hey I am really excited to meet your mother Sasuke-san. Let's go downstairs and see if she has arrived yet." Hinata said cutting off Ino and putting up a fake smile, that if no one knew of what just happened probably would have fell for it. They both nodded and headed downstairs to see Itachi hugging someone very tightly. The woman let go and turned her gaze to Sasuke tapping her foot on the floor with an annoyed stare at her son.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your skinny little ass over here and give me a hug." Mikoto said still tapping her foot but a smile placed on her features. Sasuke obeyed and buried his face into her neck as he hugged her. Mikoto smiled and patted his hair.

"Ne Sasuke-chan, you always did miss me the most, huh?" Mikoto asked with a warm smile on her face. Sasuke nodded his head before releasing her from the breath taking hug.

"Well before I start bringing out the baby pictures let me guess, okay? I'll start with what I assume are Itachi's friends. The red head is probably the smart yet annoyed easily type. The blue haired is probably the one who is usually funny but is a good friend. The blonde head is the funny type and never, doesn't have a joke to say. Am I right, Itachi?" She asked looking for a response and hoping she was wrong. Itachi nodded his head and she sighed.

'Ah no fun, I can figure out all of his friends. I hope Sasuke's friends can surprise me.' She mentally crossed her fingers as she looked to Sasuke's friends.

"I already know you, Naruto. The blonde female is probably always helping but can't help but be a tad bit nosy. The red head is most likely quiet and keeps to himself. The purple haired female is the one who is quiet and most likely the one who can't stick up for herself. Am I right Sasuke?" Mikoto said with a glint in her eyes. Sasuke looked at his mother and shook his head.

"Hinata, the purple haired female, is quiet but she is more than capable for sticking up for herself. I even find it amazing and humorous that she can." Sasuke said crossing his arms and walking to the kitchen.

"Well then Hinata-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. Shall we eat? Oh and if you have pizza or some fast food restaurant kind of food I am kicking all of your asses." Mikoto said as she narrowed her stare at her sons. Itachi chuckled while Sasuke managed a grin. They all sat down for dinner and introduced their selves to Mikoto. Just before she was going to say something the door rang and Sasuke went to get it.

"Haruno I said be here at six, why are you late?" Sasuke said with an annoyed stare that made him resemble his mother even more.

"Sasuke-kun, I am sorry what happened was that I got caught up with time. Is Mrs. Uchiha already here?" She asked with curiousness and secretly hoping that she was wrong.

"Darling Sakura, I have arrived. Come inside before Sasuke lets you drown of the sweat." Mikoto called as she heard the pinkette's voice. Sakura walked in and almost all the guests gasped except Gaara. Gaara doesn't gasp. Sakura was wearing a sparkling green dress that went up to just her mid-thigh.

"Excuse me for being late." Sakura said with a smile directed toward everyone. Sasuke ignored her and served her a plate of food before placing it in front of her. Dinner was not quiet. Everyone was talking and having a good time.

"Ah this food was delicious! Hinata you should teach me how to make this. Oh and Gaara thanks for bringing the chips, they make perfect midnight snacks and things to throw. Ino those flowers are beautiful and I'll make sure to make these two men water them. Naruto the balloons were colorful but secretly I'll just pop them on Sasu-chan or Ita-kun's face in the middle of the night. For Itachi's friends, thank you for keeping that dummy calm and collected, most of the time." Mikoto said addressing everyone with a bright smile that made everyone blush, even our Gaara-kun. As everyone was heading to the door Hinata's phone rang.

"Ah, goodnight Mrs. Uchiha, Uchiha-san, and Sasuke." Hinata said with a smile before rushing out of the door. Sasuke sighed and felt some intense aura on his back. He turned to see his mom and brother staring at him with sly smiles.

"What? Why are you both staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked with a slight twitch to his eye. Itachi and Mikoto exchanged looks before returning their gazes back on Sasuke.

"Ne, my pitiful little brother has a crush?" Itachi said with the same sly smile growing.

"Eh?"

"She called everyone else with formalities except for you. Is that your girlfriend Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked as she rubbed her hands against her cheeks with the same sly smile.

"What? Of course not!" Sasuke answered a little too quickly before running to his room and locking the door. Mikoto looked at her eldest son with the same look she gave Sasuke.

"And where is _your_ love interest Itachi-kun?" She asked smirking as her son's eyes widened and he slowly backed away.

"Mom I have a lot of work so I'll be upstairs." Itachi lied before making a run for his room.

"Itachi get back here!" Mikoto yelled as she chased after her son.

Hinata watched as the caller ID rang and her grip on her phone tightened. She pressed the end button and continued to walk home but stopped when she passed by a park. Deciding she wasn't ready to go home to face Neji just yet she entered the park and sat on one of the swings and look at the night sky.

"Okaa-san, I hope you are happy wherever you are. I like to look at the night sky and pretend that you are looking back with that bright smile of yours. I remember staying up late and watching the stars until I feel asleep with you." Hinata said as she started to swing higher and higher. When she got as high as she could she reached out her right hand to the sky with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Hinata was startled to hear the voice and turned to see Misaki with a smile on her face. When Hinata finally stopped she ran to hug Misaki.

"Ah, what are you doing here Misaki-chan?" Hinata asked with a smile that seemed to make everyone around her smile.

"Hey, I asked a question first." Misaki said as she walked to sit on a bench with Hinata following after her.

"Just wanted to stay out for a bit before I went home." Hinata said as she took the seat next to Misaki but continued to look forward.

"What's on your mind? I am also your outlet Hina-chan." Misaki said as she looked for Hinata's reaction from the corner of her eye. Hinata smiled and locked hands with Misaki.

"Can we please just sing for now? I promise to tell you later." Hinata said as she tightened the grip on Misaki's hand just a bit, but Misaki noticed it. Misaki nodded and closed her eyes before starting to sing Hinata's and her favorite song. (Um the song is Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari. The English lyrics is in parentheses)

"Ah uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni. Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai. (A beautiful love song never changing. Please keep singing it to me.)" Hinata looked at Misaki before continuing the next part of the song.

"Kono mune ga tomaru made. Kono toki ga owaru made (Until this heart of mine stops beating. Until the end of time" they looked at each other before singing together in symphony.

"Uruwashiki hito yo itsumademo dakishimete (Oh beautiful person, please hold me forever)" Misaki started laughing and Hinata soon followed.

"Only we would be singing love songs at this time while holding hands" Misaki laughed as she held up their entwined hands. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face and gasped when her pocket vibrated. She checked the message from Neji that read 'Father left for work, Hanabi is at a friend's and I won't be home'. Misaki placed her head on Hinata's lap and let a tear escape from her eye. Hinata just rubbed her arm in a soothing matter since Misaki hates being talked to when she cries.

Naruto looked at his phone and blushed before closing it. He had caught a picture of Hinata laughing while holding the brownies she made. She looked like the perfect wife.

'Ah if I like her too much, but what about Sakura? I mean I thought I was in love with her.' Naruto thought as he threw himself on his bed. He hugged his knees and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Crap! I forgot! Damn my memory!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Kushina looked to her husband with a questioning look but only received a smile.

"We made a very strange son." Minato said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You mean we made _that_ in ten minutes?" She said with a smirk on her face as her husband hung his head low in defeat.

Naruto as fast as he could and as he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

"Ah I'm sorry miss I am in a hurry! Sorry again!" He yelled as he continued his sprint. As he ran he noticed the woman he ran into had dark long purple hair. Stopping in his tracks he turned back in the direction he came from. He spotted her fixing the skirt she wore.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with uncertainty. The figure turned around to reveal someone who resembled Hinata but wasn't exactly her.

"You're the boy who ran into me! You should really watch where you're going next time." The woman yelled with a bit of annoyance but held a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry for that I was looking for someone. Do you by any chance know a Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of this head awaiting the answer of the strange stranger.

"The heiress? Well personally no, but I seen her walking with some boy that way." The woman said with the smile on her face never wavering. Naruto's eyes widened and he thanked the lady before running the Hyuuga household.

'Am I too late?' Naruto thought even though he dreaded that he was.

Neji stared at the picture of his family. Hanabi was listening to her mp3 player but held a smirk as she looked at her older sister. Hinata was blushing put smiled none the less. Neji held no emotion once so ever on his face but his eyes told another story as he looked at the camera. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

_Neji walked into the house and was surprised to confetti thrown at him. Looking at the person responsible he glared at Hanabi._

"_Happy Birthday Neji!" Everyone yelled loudly. He couldn't help but smile a truly genuine smile. Here he had thought that he would spend his birthday at the funeral of his mother with flowers and two pieces of cake, like he did ever since she died._

"_M-make a wish Niisan" Hinata muttered as she swiftly pushed the vanilla cake in front of him. He closed his eyes and blew the lit candles out._

'_I wish my relationship with my younger sister Hinata would grow' Neji thought as he blew. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with icing to his nose. Once again he glared at Hanabi who pointed at Hinata. As he laid his eyes on her she was blushing with a little bit of icing on her index finger._

"_Who knew Hinata had the guts?" Hanabi yelled causing people to laugh. Then their father took the cake from Hinata and pushed the three together._

(End of Flashback)

Neji sighed as he placed the picture back in his wallet and continued to his walk.

'When I wished a stronger relationship with her, I didn't mean to fall in love with her.' Neji thought as he tried to shake the thoughts of his sister off of his mind.

(Next Day in the Morning)

Sasuke yawned as he reached the school building and was met with fan girls squealing. For some reason he was extra cranky. He sat on the steps and yawned again.

"Yo Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned his head slowly and a dark purple aura surrounded them.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto back up and sweat fell down the side of his face as he nervously laughed.

"I am going to ask someone special to the prom." Naruto said as he finally sat next to the extra cranky Uchiha.

"The Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Naruto nodded and for some odd reason Sasuke felt like someone was stabbing him a million times.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Naruto asked but Sasuke ignored him and started to enter the school grumbling. As soon as he entered he saw the weirdest thing in the world. Hinata was backed against the lockers, looking down while some guy cornered her.

"Well are you going to go with or am I going to have to ruin your pretty reputation." The brown haired male asked her. Sasuke recognized the male as the guy who asked Hinata who she was taking to the prom during class. Sasuke was about to step in but Hinata started to speak first.

"Do you think I care about my reputation? I know who I am and what I have done in the past." Hinata said still looking to the ground but her voice held a lot of confidence and determination.

"I think it is time for you to back off now buddy." Sasuke said as he held the boy's shoulder and no emotion in his face.

"Is this really any of your business or are you two dating?" He asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Yes it is my business since you're obviously trying to threaten her, now go if you know what's best for you." Sasuke said a bit annoyed. The guy glared at Sasuke before leaving outside. Sasuke turned his attention to the female and scratched the back of his head.

"You should really threaten people like saying 'Fuck off' or something." Sasuke said looking her dead in the eyes. Hinata smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said as she smiled. Sasuke's heart raced and he pushed her into a tight embrace. The smell of lavender and lilies invaded his nose and for the first time in his life he didn't mind the smell of flowers. His embrace tightened and his breath was hot on Hinata's neck. He let go when he heard a loud thud. Naruto was standing in front of them with his book bag on the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in confused and slightly pleading voice. Sasuke was about to say something but was cut off with a punch to the face by the furious blonde.

"You like her don't you bastard? Is that why you had a hard time excepting that I was going to ask her to prom?" Naruto yelled before punching Sasuke again.

"Guys stop."

"So what if I do have feelings for her? It's obvious that I am the _better_ choice!" A punch was thrown to Naruto's stomach.

"Guys please."

"I liked her first! The guy code is to _help_ your bro not try and steal their crush!" Naruto yelled punching Sasuke in the face.

"Please stop."

"Don't talk as if you're so cool. You can't help you have feelings for idiot!" Sasuke yelled back throwing another punch but it didn't connect with Naruto. Instead it connected with Hinata's arms.

"Please stop. I don't like it when you fight." Hinata said as the tears started to form at the corner of her eye, but she refused to let them fall.

"Then choose Hinata. Who do you want to go to prom with and want to date?" They both yelled in unison. Why couldn't there not be any drama in high school? Oh yeah because then there would be no fun.


	7. Anger Can Mean Apologizes

**Once again I just wanted to thank the fans and reviewers. I am very excited that you guys are enjoying the story and I'll admit I was little scared about that Nejihina part. I thought I'd hear people complaining but none of that came. Thanks a million guys :) So as a reward I am going to be nice and let the fans decide on who wins Hina-chan's heart. Sasu-chan or Naru-kun, so get to the voting! It begins :D**

Hinata looked at both of the males in front of her and kept shifting her gaze from one to the other. They both looked at her, Naruto expecting an answer while Sasuke just tried to control his anger from not punching Naruto right there. Hinata opened her mouth but closed it again and her brows furrowed.

'How can they be putting me in this position? I can handle things for school, not my damn love life,' Hinata thought as she started chewing her bottom lip, refusing to look at either male. She heard footsteps and turned to see a very angry Misaki making her way toward the trio.

"Listen here and listen well! Hinata here needs time to think. Besides what in your right minds made you think that she would just pop right out and say an answer when you asked her? Now Naruto off to gym and Sasuke go to advisory," She stopped when they stayed put. "Now!" They both walked away not even second thinking about pushing the other on their way to class. Misaki turned around to find that Hinata had disappeared.

'Tck. I thought I told her I was her outlet. Why the hell must she handle this by herself?' Misaki thought before heading toward her first period class.

Gaara looked at the sky and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'Something seems to have happened. I can just feel it,' Gaara thought before he felt arms wrap around his waist. Confusion takes a hold of his face and he slightly turns his head to see a female with pink hair. He feels his shirt dampen before realizing that she is crying and shock fills his whole face.

"Why are you crying Haruno?" Gaara asks as he slightly pushed her away so he could see her face. Sakura's face was wet with tears that kept falling and her eyes were puffy red. Gaara couldn't help but feel a bit of pity.

"Have you ever loved someone and have that person not return your feelings?" Sakura said as she still held onto his shirt and pleadingly looked into his eyes. Not knowing what to say Gaara stayed quiet and tried to rack his brain for an answer. Luckily for him, Sakura continued without him needing to answer.

"I've been in love with Sasuke since I was like 8 years old and all he ever did was reject me every time. I thought that if we being friends lead to more then maybe we'd have a chance. Instead he falls for the one person I never expected. Hinata Hyuuga." She finishes and the tears seem to fall faster than before and her eyes seem to be emptying. Gaara notices and pushes her into a hug.

"I am sure that Hinata didn't wish for this to happen, probably the last to know actually. I'm not very good at this but I'll try. Sasuke wasn't the one for you so maybe there is someone out there for you patiently waiting." Gaara said as he tightened his embrace on her, which she seemed to gladly except.

Sasuke watched as the girl, who he accidently blurted his feelings for, walked past him without even sparing him a glance. He didn't understand why she had to be so difficult. Usually girls would die if he even spared them a smirk and yet she didn't seem to want anything to do with him. Looking at Naruto he couldn't help but want to growl.

'Who the hell does he think he is? I just want to kick his face in right now but I can't,' Sasuke thought with a sigh. Sending his view back on Hinata's empty seat he couldn't help but feel a bit upset. Not anger upset but sadness upset. She had been excused from class because she said she had to finish some council things.

'It was such an obvious lie but what seems to be wrong?' Sasuke thought as he wrote down the last of his notes and started to read his book.

Hinata walked down the halls while clenching and unclenching her fists. She could feel the glare of any girl she walked by, burning her skin off. She was about ready to make a run for it when she heard a giant crash from her left. Curiosity, getting the better side of her she walked slowly to the noise but as she did felt a nagging resistance in her movements. After hearing another crash her feet carried her into the gym and she ran to push open the door. Looking at the scene in front of her, she fell to her knees and tears that she held back the whole day broke free from the barrier. The gym that the she had been working on for the prom was now 'redecorated'. There was spray painting reading 'You suck Hinata!' and 'Sasuke doesn't belong to you!' Let's not forget the most delightful one 'Stop being a whore with Naruto and Sasuke'. Charming right? Looking to her lap she tightened her fists and gritted her teeth. Hinata stormed to the office and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up! Everyone, go to the auditorium after this period class. I have a _very _important announcement." Hinata said into the microphone before stomping into the hallway with a narrowed stare at no one in particular. As she walked she didn't notice that she passed by a brown haired male.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked slightly in confusion. In all his life that he has known Hinata, she never looked more angry and full of hatred than she did at that moment. Watching her back turn a corner he sighed and decided to return to his geometry class. When he entered he saw four out of breathes girls clenching their hearts for dear light.

"I couldn't believe we almost didn't make it, guys." A red head said with a huge sigh.

"Well if you would have just left when we said so, we wouldn't be out of breath!" A green haired female yelled back as she rolled her eyes. They stopped talking verbally, but instead looked at each other as if they telekinesis and are speaking to each other with their minds. Kiba turned his attention back to his work merely shrugging off their conversation as high school gossip or something. Ignorance is bliss. The bell rung and he made his way to auditorium and couldn't wait to see what upset his poor, innocent child.

'If she is this upset she must be seriously hurt. Hinata feigns anger but it really is sadness and hurt most of the time.' Kiba explained to himself about his beloved Hime. Hinata walked onto the stage and behind her was a frozen in shocked Misaki. Kiba had seen her around and thought she was funny but other than that they hadn't spoken to each other. But whenever you looked at Misaki she either had a smile or a bored stare on her face, so to see her shocked is a big surprise. He turned his attention from her to Hinata when she started speaking.

"Good afternoon fellow students," Hinata said with a nod of acknowledgement. "The seniors are to have a prom this year. Now, what I want to know is who it was in their damn mind that destroyed the gym of preparation for the prom. Now if you'd did for a reason that I can understand, which I doubt, then you'll only have 2 weeks detention during lunch, but if it was for a nonsense reason then there will a slightly worse consequence. Now here is what will let all of you know: I may have been confessed to by both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha but who the hell said that I accepted? I am _not_ an easy girl and don't intend to be one, now all of you head back to class. I will give the person or people who did this destruction two weeks to confess. If no one confesses within those two weeks, the punishment will be for the whole school to run around the school 40 times every day, until someone confesses. Now have a good rest of the day." Hinata lectured as she dragged a limp Misaki behind her. No one had ever seen Hinata look so angry. Not even on the day that someone started beating up the freshmen.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and with nothing but confusion.

"Did she reject us?" Naruto asked as he looked at his also confused rival.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea." Sasuke said with a sigh. They both looked at each other from the side of their eyes and sighed at the same time.

"We're both idiots huh?" Naruto said as he stopped walking and looked at his best friend. Sasuke nodded and scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"I am not giving up on her and I know you too well to know that you aren't going to either. So what should we do moron?" Sasuke asked with a hint of teasing in his voice to lighten up the tension.

"We fight for her. Not like with fists but with actions. We don't make the other look bad and only use our noggin. Deal?" Naruto asked with his hand reached out, waiting to be grasped. Sasuke looked at the hand and grasped it with a tight squeeze that Naruto returned.

"May the best person win Hinata's heart" They said at the same time as the shook hands and little did they know that almost as they shook hands a spark shined on their entwined hands.

Neji patted the head of his younger sister who was hugging him so tightly that he was shocked at her strength. He watched her release him but keep her focus on the ground.

"Do you wish for me to explain to me why you're so upset now?" Neji asked as he studied her form. He noticed how her hair was not in a ponytail today but messily let out. He would have been lying if he didn't say he was a tad bit upset she didn't care for her hair today. She was usually so tidy about everything. She finally had the courage to look at him in the face and held apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry for just hugging you out of nowhere Nii-chan. Please forgive me." She replied ignoring his question which only caused him to get irritated. Neji grabbed her wrists, pushed her to the way and held her hands on the side of her face.

"Hinata, you do realize that I get annoyed easily right? Now stop avoiding the question and tell me what your problem is." Neji said as he slightly tightened his wrists. She looked him in the eyes before starting to sniff and eventually crying rivers. Neji was surprised to see her break down in front of him. He rarely saw her anything except with a smile on her face.

'She is warming up to me finally. But I guess it was my fault that she was afraid of me,' Neji thought as he slowly let her go and pushed her into a hug. Her tears were dampening his shirt and all he could care about at that moment was how he could get her to stop crying. Rubbing her back in a soothing rhythm manner, she soon started to calm down but hug him tighter.

"T-Thank you Nii-san." Hinata said as she pushed away from him and wiped the extra water works from her eyes. Neji studied her form and decided that since no one was around, he would do something he wanted to for a while now. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I am your brother; there is no need to thank me. Even though you're too nice and cute to notice that." Neji said forgetting that this wasn't one of his fantasies but reality. Then it hit him like POW! He just called his sister cute by accident. It's not like she isn't but is that really the brotherly thing to do? He looked at her beet red face that held a smile. Hinata leaned to kiss his cheek and left with a slight wave. Before she turned around the corner she stopped and looked at him.

"N-No one else is as c-cute as Nii-san," Hinata said before running down the hallway, out of her flustered brother's view of sight. He sighed before he noticed that she still didn't tell him why she was upset.

'Clever girl indeed,' Neji thought with a slight smile as he walked away.

Temari sighed as she and Tenten left the school building. It was finally the end of the day and they were both emotionally and physically tired. Temari was wondering her feelings for her classmate Shikamaru and Tenten was pissed that she liked Neji. Tenten had to run from Lee so that he couldn't glomp her with 'youthfulness' and Temari had to run from freshman fan boys. They smiled at each other and stopped when they felt what they both feared most of all.

"TENTEN-SAMA AND TEMARI-SAMA! WAIT FOR ME AND THE YOUTHFUL SHIKAMARU!" Lee yelled as he ran to catch up with the females. They shared a look before running like hell.

"Run Tenten! He is gaining up on us!" Temari yelled as they crossed the street, not really caring about the cars driving by. They kept running but Tenten started laughing which caused Temari to laugh as well. They slowed down before stopping completely but they just kept laughing.

"Aren't we just a bunch of idiots?" Temari asked with a smile as Lee came running toward them with Shikamaru on his back. Tenten nodded and looked at the males with a smile. Shikamaru was seeing the light and his soul left his mouth not going unnoticed by the trio.

"Oh my we killed Shikamaru!" Tenten screeched as she tried to reach for her poor friend's soul. Temari, being the tallest, grabbed the soul with ease and forced it into his mouth.

"Take your damn soul back! God does not want it yet, idiot!" Temari yelled as she stomped the soul into his face. Shikamaru regained consciousness but had a footmark on his face. Shikamaru glared at Lee and slowly got up, dusting himself off. The trio watched as Shikamaru cleaned himself off, muttering things like 'troublesome over active green people', and continued walking when he was done. Then out of nowhere Lee asked what they all held in the back of their head.

"Do any of you know what was wrong with Hinata-sama? I mean this morning, she looked so angry that I believe someone of her innocence should be smiling, rather than that glare she placed on her gentle face." Lee asked with concern written on his face. The male and the heiress weren't the best of friends but he looked after her and she would always run track with him when she had some free time. Tenten looked at her tightened fists and sighed.

"The idiots Uzumaki and Uchiha were fighting over her this morning. They had both confessed and then I am guessing someone who doesn't like Hinata, trashed the prom preparation in the extra gym." Tenten said as they turned a corner and they looked at each other. This was where they separated their paths. Tenten walked straight, Temari turned left, Lee went right and Shikamaru being too lazy to walk would take the bus across the street.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys. Shikamaru don't fall asleep waiting for the bus this time!" Temari scolded him but with a smile on her face at the memory. He nodded and they all walked their own ways. All thinking the same thing.

'Whoever did this to Hinata is going to go through hell when I get to them,'

Ino looked at the girl in front of her. She couldn't see what men saw in her. Sure she was pretty but she wasn't anything special. Whenever she spoke, Ino couldn't help but want to barf all over her or even stab her eardrums to stop the horrid voice go through. The female looked up at her with no emotion and it was all Ino could do from not laughing at the dumb and pointless look.

"Sakura what had you thinking that Sasuke would ever love you back?" Ino asked finally letting the laughter break through. She was laughing so much at the horrified look on Sakura's face. She walked up to Sakura and leaned to her ear.

"Wow, you actually thought he would fall for you. Let me give you a reality check; Sasuke was never going to fall for someone who is dumb enough to stay on the sidelines and watch him fall in love." Ino whispered in her ear before she walked away, leaving a stunned and next to tears Sakura.

'Better head home or that women I call a mother will start her nagging.' Ino thought as she ran to her car parked in the parking lot.

Hinata winced as she heard a bottle being thrown downstairs. She was at Misaki's home and was wondering how the female even got out of this place alive every day.

'I guess it's just a show of how different we are and yet we get along so well. Though I trust her with everything,' Hinata thought with a smile. Misaki gave her an apologetic smile when a glass was broken again.

"Maybe we should just head to your house or you can go home and talk to me later." Misaki suggested with shame. Hinata never went to Misaki's house and this was the first time. Misaki had prayed to all the gods that she knew of, to not have her parents drinking tonight but the gods ignored her and they drank anyway.

"Let's go to my house. Pack a few things because you're staying the night. I'll explain to my dad that your mother isn't home or something." Hinata told Misaki as they began to pack their stuff. Just as they were about to leave the house unnoticed Misaki's mother comes to the door with a glare.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She yelled. Misaki winced and turned to face her.

"Ah, I am just going out mother." Misaki answered with a forced smile.

"Bitch, did you _ask_ if you could go out? As a matter of fact, I could care less where you go. As long as your annoying, bitchy self isn't in this house I am fine. Now don't get yourself killed Honey because no one has the money for a funeral." Misaki's mom said with a 'gentle' smile. Drunken people never lie huh? Hinata looked at the women and grabbed Misaki's hand to lead her out. She made sure to slam the door on her way out and didn't let go of Misaki's hand until they walked one block. It was late, around 8 and the sun was already gone. The streets were filled with people wearing revealing clothing and skin tight shirts.

"Hey, girls do you want to have a good time with me?" A man asked them as they walked by. He reeked of alcohol and it burned Hinata's nose a bit. They kept walking but the man grabbed Misaki's hand keeping her back. He was hugging her from behind and was poking her chest.

"Ne, you're a little big for someone who looks 14." The man moaned as he roamed her chest. Hinata was about to hit him with her bag but was grabbed from behind by another man.

'There were two men!? How could I have been so careless?' Hinata thought as she tried to break free of the man's grip. Hinata closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw the men on the floor, unconscious. Confused she looked at Misaki who stared at someone behind her.

"Gaara?" Misaki asked with uncertainty. He looked at her and nodded his head before glaring at them.

"What the hell are you doing in this part of town?" Gaara's voice was calm and collected but his eyes were held with annoyance. Misaki started to smile and Hinata fidgeted with her shirt.

"Tck. Where are you heading?" Gaara asked after about 5 minutes of stuttering and unintelligent words.

"Thank you Sabaku-san. We owe you." Hinata said with a gentle smile and a blush faintly covering her cheeks. She totally ignored his question and he looked to Misaki for his answer.

"We are going to Hinata's house." Misaki answered and watched as Gaara started pushing them both forewords.

"Let's go." He muttered with a tone that ended even the slightest of resistance.

Sasuke tapped his foot to the beat of the song (Crime and Punishment -Amatsuki-) Looking at the clock he couldn't be sure of whether sleep or just wait until sunrise. He had stayed up all night thinking of whether to call Hinata and apologize or just tell her something to calm himself down. Glancing at clock again he sighed. 6:13. He slowly saw the glimpse of light in his window and sighed again.

'Days are longer and nights are shorter,' Sasuke thought with another sigh and walked to his bathroom but stopped when he thought about the date. It was finally Saturday, and he was awake at 6 in the morning.

"I guess I'll take a shower and then a walk," He thought aloud as he grabbed some random clothes to the bathroom. The water hit his face and he loved the sensation of it all.

After he left the house, bidding goodbye to his brother and mother, he set out. Looking at the buildings around the city he noticed that he never really paid much attention to the world around him. He's lived here all his life and yet he didn't notice that there were new shops being built. He bumped into someone and looked down to see a female with dark purple hair.

"Ouch. Watch where you are going!" The figure yelled below him.

"H-Hanabi-chan don't yell at-" The person along with her stopped mid-sentence when she noticed who it was. Hanabi looked at her sister and the male who pushed her down. Getting annoyed with the silence she decided that she would break it.

"What the hell? Stop staring at each other like you both have seen ghosts." She said as bluntly as possible for the young teenager. Hinata snapped back into reality and looked down to the ground.

'Why did he have to bump into us? I was having a wonderful time with Hana-chan,' Hinata thought with an inaudible sigh. Hinata turned her attention back on the boy and was grabbed by him.

"I am borrowing your sister for an hour. She'll meet you back here." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he quickly walked away, leaving no room for Hinata to walk but run as she was being dragged.

"S-Sasuke-san let me g-go!" Hinata slightly yelled as he pulled her down sidewalks, across streets, and finally into a store. He pushed her into booth and looked her dead in the face with no emotion.

"I am sorry for the fight I had with Naruto. It wasn't the best way to tell someone you like them, but whatever it happened." Sasuke said as he tried to sound collected even though inside he was dying to have her talk to him. To say his name come off those lips would keep him satisfied. For now. Hinata fidgeted and looked around. She opened her mouth but then shut it close.

'At least she is _thinking_ about what to say,' Sasuke thought as if trying to both amuse and calm himself down. Hinata finally laid her eyes on his figure and couldn't help but want to get that unfocused look off of his face.

"I forgive you Sasuke-san. You did tell my sister you'd steal me for an hour, so what shall we do?" Hinata asked with a glint of relief in her eyes.

'Sasuke-san is weird person. He comes off as cold and cruel but then when you get to know him he really is a caring person,' Hinata thought with a faint unconscious smile forming her lips. Sasuke looked up and started to stare at the smile she had given him. He looked down to hide the blush attacking his face.

"Should I call Dobe? I am sure he wants to apologize to." Sasuke said, trying to sound like the bigger person from the two males.

"Ah, he called me last night to apologize. I got scolded from Neji for stealing the house phone for two hours." Hinata said innocently not knowing that she shocked the daylights out of Sasuke.

"Really? What did you guys talk about for so long?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone that seemed directed at the whole world.

"Well we talked about ramen, music, games and then before I had to get off the phone…." She trailed off in thought with a blush on her cheeks at the memory.

_Flashback (Bold, italic letters mean Naruto-kun on the phone)_

"_Naruto-kun you're really funny. I never knew Kiba-kun could be so weird, in a good way." Hinata said not trying to sound as if she was insulting the overprotective male._

"_**I know right! But Hinata-chan can I tell you something?**__" Naruto said with seriousness in his voice._

"_Y-yes what is it?" Hinata blushed since she nodded forgetting that she was on the phone with him._

"_**I really am sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to hurt someone as smart, caring and beautiful as you.**__" Naruto spoke sincerely and looked up at the ceiling as he said it. Hinata smiled and blushed but was about to answer when her brother busted into her room._

"_You've been on the phone long enough Hinata-sama! Goodbye Uzumaki!" He yelled into the phone before hanging it up and grumbling out the room._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke stared at her as she smiled, obviously at what she was thinking.

"What did he say before you had to get off the phone?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Hinata gasped as if remembering that he was there.

"Ah he just told me he had to go because he needed to use the restroom." Hinata blurted out and blushed at her words. Sasuke chuckled lightly at her words and grabbed her hand to leave.

"We are heading to the park, okay?" Sasuke told her as he walked in front of her. He smiled as she held onto to his shirt hesitantly. They got there and Sasuke immediately regretted it. Kids were running around everywhere.

'What the hell are they doing here so early?' Sasuke thought and turned to take Hinata somewhere else but she was already gone.

"Ne, can I play with you?" Hinata asked the children with a polite smile. They nodded and claimed her as the seeker while they hid. She counted to 20 and started her search for the children. Sasuke sat on a nearby bench and watched his crush run around looking in all the places she could think of. She found them all and then they started to play 'tag'. Hinata being the oldest was 'it' and chased them while laughing. The children soon had to go and they were waving goodbye.

"Bye bye Hinata-nee-chan!" One of the males called to her with a blush on his face. Hinata smiled at him and waved as he left with his mother and father. She sat next to Sasuke and lifted her knees to her chest.

"I am guessing that you had fun?" Sasuke asked looking straight ahead but his eyes were landed on her figure.

"Yes. I don't understand why but children can always make me feel happy. They are so innocent and don't know many things, so when they look at you for confirmation when doing something, you can't help but smile. I love children." Hinata said with a gentle smile embracing her features. Sasuke nodded and got up, walking away.

"As long as you had fun, then my mission is complete. Now come on your sister is most likely causing havoc in the city looking for you." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hinata ran to catch up with him and once again held onto the back of his shirt. Sasuke smiled and led her back to where he found her with a smile on his face.

"Well what do we have here? Don't they just look lovely?" Ino said to herself as she looked at the picture on her phone of Sasuke and Hinata.

"Some people won't like this now will they?" She whispered with a smirk on her face as she walked away.


	8. Beneath It All

**Hello there guys :] I hope all of you are safe and sound. Ah well the score right now is Naruto: 0 Sasuke: 1 Well enjoy and remember YOU get to vote on whom you believe should win Hinata's heart. :]**

Naruto listened to the voice on his voicemail and couldn't help but smile. Neji had warned him to stay away from his sister and then gave the big '_or else'_ speech.

'I wonder if Sasuke-teme got the same type of message from Neji,' Naruto thought as he walked into his kitchen to be greeted with a sweet fragrance.

"Good morning Naruto-kun! I am making French toast." Kushina yelled into his ear drums but he was use to it by now. He smiled at his mother and nodded his head to her when she turned to give him a quick hug.

"Honey, have you seen my pants?" Minato asked as he walked into the kitchen with nothing but his pajama sweats. Naruto grinned as his mother shot his father a dirty look.

"I am cooking Minato! Look in the damn closet! He just wants me to burn the damn breakfast." Kushina muttered the last part under her breath. Naruto smiled as he helped his dad look for the 'lost' pants that were, like his mother had said, in the closet.

Sasuke watched as his mother hugged the very last person he had wanted to see. His father.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work for more time but wanted me to visit instead," Mikoto said with slight confusion but excitement that radiated off of her. Fugaku looked at his wife and then at his children before sighing.

"The business project for the Haruno's was won, with slight ease. I'll explain it later now may I enter my home?" Fugaku asked in a bit of an impatient manner. Mikoto moved out of the way and Itachi helped him with his suitcases. Sasuke stared at his father with nothing but annoyance. He had always had a strangled relationship with his old man.

'Naturally. He'd show up when I am finally starting to get something good for _me_,' Sasuke thought as he headed for his room to hear his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_**Uchiha! What the hell do you think you're doing? My **_**innocent**_** little sister is not to be touched! I dare you to hurt her; mentally, physically, I don't care, I'll send your number to **_**all**_** of your fan girls! Good Day!"**_ Neji's voice rand through his ears. Sasuke smirked as he looked at his picture of Hinata under a cherry blossom tree, sleeping. Sasuke lay on his bed as his stared at the picture with a smirk invading its way on his face.

'Don't leave me behind Hinata,' Sasuke thought as he fell into a cat nap.

Hinata watched as the page she wrote was ruined with drips of water. Her eyes widened and she touched under her left eye to feel it wet. The pen in her hand shook as she shuddered with trying to hold back the tears before dropping everything in her hands. Bringing up her knees to her face she cried her eyes out and her voice went hoarse.

"Y-Young Master, are you finished crying?" A servant asked as her hesitantly slid opened her door. She nodded her head at him and he walked over to her with concern written in his eyes.

"I'm alright now Daisuke," Hinata said with a wavering smile that the servant responded with a glare. His eyes pierced into hers and it made the female Hyuuga slightly confused.

"Please excuse what I am about to say; Young Master what has gotten into you? I have never seen you like _this_ before! You're very dear to me so please don't lie to me," Daisuke said with his fists clenched. Hinata was going to respond but instead rushed up and pushed him into a hug.

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun. You always were one of my closest friends," She whispered as she stroked his hair. He quickly left her room with a blush and Hinata waited for Misaki to come back from taking a shower. Misaki walked through the door with a refreshed smile but glared at Hinata as she walked in.

"Misaki-chan you're still not talking to me?" Hinata asked with a pout. Misaki merely made a 'humph' sound that vaguely reminded Hinata of Sasuke.

"Misaki-chan~" Hinata whined. Misaki's eyebrow twitched and she turned away from Hinata to hide the blush that was itching onto her cheeks.

"Misaki!"

"Shut up!" Misaki said before she was trampled to the ground with her best friend trying to get a good hold on her. Misaki pushed and groaned but Hinata kept going until she grasped Misaki's arms and put them above her head. Sitting on Misaki with a satisfied grin, Hinata had triumph written all over her face.

"Hinata stops this hurts!" Misaki tried as she made her voice whiny and a bit on the Ino side. Hinata giggled a bit and leaned her head down.

"You're talking to me now, Misaki," Hinata reminded her and Misaki frowned. Her eyes wandered to Hinata's lips and she noticed how soft they looked. She blushed at the thought and switched her view from the 'amazingly soft' looking lips to over her shoulder.

"Hinata do you-" The door opened to reveal Hinata's father with a book in hand but his eyes glued to what was playing in front of him. His daughter, the good one, was pinning down her high school friend to the floor. Their clothes and hair looked messed up and to add it all up he heard strange groans coming from her room when he first walked by. Misaki blushed madly while Hinata, being the dense person she is, was confused at her father's actions.

"Yes father?" Hinata asked to hurry him out since she really didn't have the want of talking to him.

"I'll just come back later, but we are having a serious talk about _this_ later," Hiashi said with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

'Damn it Hinata! I wanted good grandchildren from you!' Hiashi thought as he quietly shed anime tears, that made people question if they were delusional.

Sakura's eyes widened with left over tears as she looked at the picture on her computer. Someone had posted a picture of Sasuke and Hinata holding hands on the Sasuke Lovers fan page. She'd seen this kind of picture many times by people but you could _always_ tell that they were fake. With this picture there didn't seem to be any flaws that she could find in the picture. Comments were threatening to hurt the Hyuuga but she knew that none of them would unless someone was to lead them into it.

"Remember what Gaara said Sakura," She reminded herself and walked away from the computer to see her father with a frustrated face.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat across from him at the table. He looked up at her before returning his gaze back down on the table.

"I lost the project to those damn Uchiha's," Her father said with anger seeming to boil his blood. Sakura to say the least wasn't shocked. Her father wasn't putting his full effort into this plan. He underestimated the Uchiha's and now he would have to pay for it.

"I don't know how I am going to tell your mother," He said with a sigh as he heard a door click close.

"Better tell her now then later since she has a worse temper than me," Sakura gave her father advice and a kiss on the head for good luck before taking her jacket from the hook and leaving the house.

'They are going to start arguing and I don't want to be dragged into the middle of it this time,' Sakura thought as she looked up at the clouds with a sad smile.

_**On Monday**_

The blonde female watched from the corner of her eye as the female Hyuuga was surrounded by a group of females. She rolled her eyes at the way the Hyuuga didn't respond to their bickering and accepted the slap that came to her face.

'She could always defend herself. She's a Hyuuga and President, it's not like she doesn't know how,' Ino thought as she walked away from the _pathetic_ scene. Walking to her first period class she saw that there was only one person there. Though she didn't expect anything else since her teacher was always late and it was about 30 minutes before class. The boy seemed to be drawing and Ino couldn't really see his face. Sensing someone else was in the room he turned around to face her. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was alone in a classroom with Sai!

"Good morning Yamanaka Ino-san," Sai greeted with one of his infamous smiles. She slightly blushed and nodded in acknowledgement before taking her seat in front of him. Sai stopped smiling and narrowed his gaze at her back slightly before returning his attention on his drawings.

"Sai-kun you know you can call me Ino or Ino-chan, right?" She asked him with her hands clutching the end of her skirt. He looked at her and gave another smile.

"I know that but I choose to call you Yamanaka-san," Sai said as his eyes pierced into her back but words stabbed her heart. She nodded and looked down to her lap with a sigh escaping her lips.

"_Oi Hyuuga answer me! Are you dating Sasuke or not?!"_

Sai flinched at the raise of voice and watched as five minutes later the very Hyuuga came in and sat down all the way in the back and looked out the window with broken eyes.

'Beauty in the physical sense but broken in the emotional sense. Perfectly imperfect,' Sai thought as he turned to another page and started to draw Hinata's facial expression first.

Misaki looked at the pile of work she had and twitched. She had wondered how the president didn't go insane when she had twice of the work Misaki had.

"I hate this fucking job," Misaki pouted as she read through pages quickly. She stopped working when she saw a figure enter the office.

"Hinata-chan~ I forgive you now help me!" She yelled at the figure and looked up to see police in front of her instead.

"Ah sorry I thought you were my colleague. May I ask why you're here officers?" Misaki asked as she inwardly trembled. When her mother and father started to drink she admitted to herself that stealing food and clothes wasn't the best idea. Not to mention stealing from people's bag. She looked up and sighed as they both looked at each other.

"Misaki Usuagi, we have some very important news and we don't know how you will take it," The taller one said as he sighed and once again looked over to his partner.

"Your mother has passed away," The shorter one said as he looked at her with genuine concern. Misaki looked at the police guards and returned to her work with a dismissing look.

"Thank you for that information. How is my father?" She asked as she signed another paper and went on to reading the next.

"Um, with orders from the court he is to stay sober of _anything._ If not well…" The officer trailed off but she understood perfectly. If not he'd be sent to jail and she'd be taken to some foster care. They left her after a few minutes and then Misaki stared down at her shaking hands.

"I hated you so much! I wished you would just die sometimes but I couldn't help but always forgive you!" Misaki whispered harshly as the tears fell down her face. She got up and ran as fast as she could.

'Running. I am always running, aren't I?' Misaki's inner self thought as she ran to her father for comfort.

Hinata clenched her pencil that was in her hand and once again looked out the window. She couldn't help it. Being slapped for not responding was something she wasn't use to. She watched as the birds flew in the sky, and she couldn't help but give a sad smile.

"You have so much life, ne?" Hinata whispered to the birds even though they could neither hear nor understand her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned to the side to see a blur of yellow.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. I'm really tired," Naruto said as he let her go and gave a sheepish grin. Hinata smiled and nodded at him. He was about to say something when someone spoke first.

"What do you think that she is going to do about that, moron?" Sakura replied with an annoyed glance at him and a smile at Hinata. She gladly returned it and noticed how everyone was staring at her cheek.

"Hinata what happened to your cheek?" Naruto asked as he inched closer to her and gently touched her right cheek. Hinata flinched and moved away from his touch from instinct. The two looked at Hinata and she covered her face.

"That looks to be a slap mark Hinata. Either you tell us or I am going to tickle you nonstop," Sakura said and walked toward her with an evil grin. Hinata shivered and shook her head.

"Nothing happened," She yelled slightly before quickly walking out of the classroom for the roof.

"No one likes liars now do they?" Ino said as she rested her head on her hand. Naruto was the first to go over to Ino and he glared at her.

"What do you know?" Sakura asked as she knew what Ino was capable of. Ino rolled her eyes and set her gaze on the two.

"I'd tell you, but then you'd have to sell your soul to me, and I really don't want them," Ino said as she turned her attention back on her nails with a sly smirk. Naruto growled and grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her up in the process.

"Ino I don't hit girls and I'm not going to start now. Now what the hell happened to Hinata's face," Naruto said with his blue eyes glaring down at her they seemed to grow into slits. (Um like the Kyuubi's eyes, sorry I had to :/) Ino smiled and grabbed his fist around her shirt.

"Like I said before, you want information, I need information back. Something juicy please," Ino said as he let go of her shirt and sat on a nearby desk. Sakura looked at her moron of a friend and noticed how serious he looked.

'He really cares about her. Tck. This bastard owes me BIG time!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Name something you want to know," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now we're talking. Let's go somewhere a little private, shall we?" Ino said walking out of the classroom.

Shikamaru watched as Temari and Tenten argued over who was a better fighter.

"What? I beat that stupid girl so fast I thought I wasn't fighting anyone at all," Tenten said before taking a bite of her dumplings. Temari sighed and stole one from Tenten's plate which didn't bother the other female.

"Yeah yeah whatever I believe we can call this a stalemate," Temari said with a smile towards the brunette. Tenten nodded and handed Shikamaru a dumpling, which he lazily reached for.

"So have any of you got anything fascinating to say before I doze off?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned back on the roof's floor and slowly chewed his food. Tenten shook her head and looked at the blonde female who turned her gaze to the ground.

"All I'll say is that high school is a real bitch," Temari said as she stood and stretched her arms. Shikamaru tried to sneak a peek under her skirt but then turned his gaze back on the clouds. Tenten caught it and smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Temari I think you have something on your leg," Tenten said casually with a smile and watched as Temari searched for the imaginary thing.

"Where is it Tenten?"

"Ah let me help you," Tenten said as she slightly lifted Temari's skirt to take off the imaginary object. She watched as Shikamaru slightly looked to them with a glaze of blush on his cheeks.

'Yosh! The lazy bastard either likes Temari or is a closet pervert!' Inner Tenten thought with stars in her eyes. Temari looked at her with a confused face and shrugged it off after hearing the bell.

"Let's go you two weirdos," Temari said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Neji lit the cigarette in his hand and breathed it into his lungs. Smoking wasn't a habit of his but he only did it when he was stressed. He watched the clock tick and he felt like smashing something. He could just imagine the throats of Naruto and Sasuke in his hands. The feeling itched at his hands but he decided against it. He crushed the cigarette and opened the window to clear the air.

"I really am sick of all the drama surrounding _my _little sister," Neji said to himself as he walked back to class.

Misaki looked down at the dinner her father had finished making for them. He had hugged her, crying, and he kept repeating on how sorry he was. Misaki just leant into his embrace. One that she hadn't had since her parents started their drinking problem.

"How…..is the food?" Her father asked and she hesitantly placed her hand on his and gave him a smile.

"Dad, its fine. Thank you," Misaki replied with a smile and looked around her kitchen. Beer bottles crowded the floor and there was trash everywhere she looked. Despite her situation she couldn't help but feel a flame of happiness burn her insides. As she looked at her father all she could help to do was smile. Well that was until her father started to speak.

"Misaki, I want you to go and stay with my parents for a while." Her father said almost firmly as he looked her in the eyes. Misaki's grandparents are rich and arrogant people who like everything to be perfect. As a child she hated visiting them. The smile on her face faded and was replaced with a grim, narrowed stare.

"I won't be able to support the bills anymore since I am going to rehab. This is for your own benefit _**Saki-chan**_." He said with a smile printed on his face. Misaki's eyes widened and she tightened her fists. All the anger she had for her parents were coming out. They hadn't called her '_**Saki-chan**_' since she was about 10 years old. Misaki looked at her father and stood up from her seat.

"I'm not _Saki-chan _anymore! That girl grew up when her parents started to drink their problems away and blamed _her_ for everything! Saki-chan grew into **Misaki! **A girl who couldn't stand coming home every day and just prayed to all the gods that she knew of to have her parents be sober for a whole day," By now the tears were streaming on her face and when her father tried to touch her, she pushed him away. Her dad stared at his daughter in shock and then kept his head down.

"I've already apologized for that. What more do you want from me?" He yelled at her and Misaki used her right hand to slap him hard against the face.

"For you to grow up! My childhood is gone because of my parents' selfish mistake! If you didn't want a kid then why did you get mom pregnant! You know what forget it, I'm outta here." Misaki stormed out of her 'home' and walked towards the town bridge.

'This whole shit is fucked up for someone who did nothing but fall in love,' Misaki thought as she jogged across the street.

Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino bickered. He had agreed to meet here with Hinata but then Sakura and Ino came instead. He looked at the time and found it weird that he was actually early. Early as in like an hour early.

"Shut up! You think you're so great!" Sakura yelled.

"Not think ugly face, I fucking know I am great!" Ino yelled equally as loud. A spark of tension went through them and then they both looked at Naruto.

"I already know what you're going to say and I am not apart this," Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Who the hell asked you?"

"For once the yellow idiot is right! We didn't even say anything," Sakura said rolling her eyes. Naruto kept himself from kicking them both out of his sight but he instead looked at his phone and saw he had a text message.

_Naruto-kun I thought that we should meet with Sasuke-kun as well so that we could settle some things. Please meet me at the bakery near the bridge. I'm sorry for the change of plans. – Hinata_

Naruto nodded his head a bit irritated and walked over to the bakery without saying goodbye to the females. Even if he did they probably wouldn't have heard him with their shouting. As he walked he couldn't help feeling something bad was happening. Following his gut it led him to the town bridge that connected it to the richer part of town. He looked up at the sky and he smiled. Then he turned to leave when he saw Misaki with her eyes closed leaning over the edge.

"Misaki? No! Stop it Misaki!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward her. She turned around and was pushed to the ground when Naruto got to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misaki yelled at him.

"Saving your life! You were going to jump!"

"What? No, you fucking moron. I was going to throw a paper airplane with a wish on it like Hinata showed me. Why the fuck would I jump?" Naruto looked at her with anime tears falling down his face.

"Misaki-chan, you had me worried and I have never heard someone say fuck so much when they speak," He said with the tears still falling. Misaki smiled a faint smile and patted his head.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm not going anywhere," Misaki said with the smile still on her face.

_**Tuesday Morning**_

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Misaki, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Neji sat outside the school building chatting and catching up with a new happiness in each and every one of them. It was a bit chilly outside, despite it being the end of spring. It suddenly got quiet, but not an awkward silence. Misaki then stood up and everyone looked at her.

"Since there is a love triangle in this group I'd like to say something to Naruto and Sasuke. I wish you both luck but **Hinata Hyuuga belongs to me only!**" Misaki said with a triumphed laugh of something like a powerful 'HA HA HA'. Everyone fell to the floor except Hinata who smiled encouragingly at Misaki.

"You forgave me Saki-chany" Hinata said as she went to hug her friend but was stopped by Naruto's and Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata that girl is full lollicon thoughts!" Naruto yelled.

"She is trying to lure you in with her friendly comments!" Sasuke said a bit louder than his usual voice. Hinata shook them off and wrapped her arms around Misaki's waist with her tongue sticking out.

"Misaki-chan belongs to me as well!" She yelled with a smile.

"HINATA IS POSSESIVE!" Everyone yelled in unison of shock.

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out but my wireless connection 'Linksys' wasn't really giving me internet and then I wrote everything on my laptop so it was very much annoying. Sorry my lovely fans. Ah but don't forget to vote guys. YOU get to choose Hina-chan's fate -^_^-**


	9. Our Days

**Hey guys so I counted the review and the latest is Naruto: 4 and Sasuke: 2. For the loser couple I might make another story just for them. Thanks for those who reviewed on the last one. You're all so nice and beautiful. The voting will probably go up until chapter 12. So here is chapter nine! **

Neji looked down at his work and felt a pair of eyes never leave his back. Getting more than a little bit annoyed, he turned around to see nothing there except students barely doing their work since they were too busy chatting. He slightly shrugged and returned to his work with a sigh when he saw a piece of folded paper on his desk. Looking around with an observing eye he finally opened it and carefully looked inside, as if a bomb would be ticking away inside. Immediately recognizing the handwriting as Tenten's her turned his head to her direction and saw her smirking with a sly glint in her eyes. Turning his attention back on the paper he finally read what she wrote.

_ Neji you look like a rapist while doing your work. Oh and I have a mission for you. Let's get Temari and Shikamaru together! C'mon you know you want to play matchmaker._

Neji smirked slightly and put the thumbs down for Tenten to see him. She pouted then glared at his back for the rest of class.

Gaara had started wanting to punch girls when he started his third month of high school. It was just an itch that kept chilling at his back but he didn't want to do it since that was like punching a baby in the face. The itch only grew stronger when he went to school today. The damned girls kept whispering about what he'd done in the past.

'Damn, just one good punch sounds so tempting right now,' Gaara thought as he turned his head and glared at them. The girls both had grabbed onto each other and were shivering with fear. Gaara looked at his watch and started to gather his stuff since the class only had two minutes left of the period. He pushed through the crowd and went to his next class.

"Sabuko-san!" A timid voice shouted to him from down the hallway. He turned his attention on the caller and saw Hinata walking quickly toward him. He raised a brow and waited for her to catch up with him. When she finally did, she gave a warm smile and handed him a pink envelope with a heart in the middle.

'A love letter,' Gaara thought as he questioned the looks of the letter. He gave her a confused look and she blushed heavily.

"Ah no, it's not like that! Sakura-san had told me to give this to you since we have the same class right now," Hinata said as she waved her hands in front of her face, frantically. He nodded and gave a smirk at her uneasiness. As they walked to their advanced math class, Gaara kept note that she didn't seem as cheery as she usually is.

"It's not my place to ask, but are you okay?" Gaara asked as they turned a hallway, nearing the classroom at the end of it. Hinata bit her lip and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"My life is too complicated, Sabuko-san. I think that every problem I have isn't really fair to me, b-but then again who doesn't think that right?" Hinata says her stutter coming back a little. Gaara nodded at her vague answer and walked inside the classroom.

Sakura watched as Ino paced around the girls bathroom.

"So, you love him forever and then just because a friend is the object of his desire you give up?" Ino asked as she glared daggers at the pink haired female. Sakura averted her gaze to somewhere else and bit her lip.

"Tell me Sakura, do you not feel any kind of hatred for the Hyuuga? Nothing like wanting to slap her face with no sense?" Ino persisted as she walked near Sakura. They caught each other's gaze and Ino gave a sly smile.

"I can see it in your eyes. Underneath all that 'I don't mind' crap, you _really _hate the Hyuuga heiress," Ino said smiling to herself. Sakura shook her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Ino came up behind her and her own reflection showed as well.

"Sakura, I'm your friend and will tell you straight up right now; the Hyuuga is stealing _your_ Sasuke right underneath your nose. Better deal with that, shouldn't you," Ino said with a smirk as she left the bathroom. Sakura looked at her reflection and glared daggers.

"Damn it Sakura, you know she is right but you won't act on it. You'll fucking smile like you've been accepted to heaven," Sakura reminded herself as she gripped the sides of the sink.

Sasuke ran at a slow pace and slightly looked behind him to see who was catching up. Gym wasn't the most fun period when you were surrounded by testosterone filled boys and girls who did nothing but stare at you with drool hanging from their lips. He sighed a bit before running a bit faster this time so he could finally take a break. As he caught his breath he turned to see Sakura already sitting down. He questioned when she finished and was about to question her until he saw her crush her water bottle with one squeeze.

'Yeah, I may be afraid of nothing but that woman is angry and no one likes an angry Sakura,' Sasuke thought as he walked in the opposite direction of the pink haired female. Sighing once again he sat down on the side of the track field and leaned back so that he was leaning on the grass and looking at the sky.

"Looks like it is going to rain today," A familiar voice rang into his ears. He raised a brow and stared at the perfectly blue sky with puffy white clouds.

"Hn. If it's you who says so then I guess you're right," He replied to her as she sat next to him with her legs crossed. Sakura smiled down at him and a slight blush crossed her lips but as fast as it came, it left her face.

"Can I ask you a question Sasuke?"

"You already did," He answered her bluntly with a silver lining of teasing. She blushed from embarrassment from his answer and kept going.

"Why do you like Hinata? Don't answer me as the girl who has a crush on you, but as a friend," Sakura added and watched his eyes widen from the side of her eyes. He stayed silent for a while and Sakura took that as him ignoring her once again. She stood up and was about to leave when he spoke first.

"She has a beauty that I haven't seen before. It's nothing flashy or to bright, but if you _really_ look at her then you'd notice. Her personality is something that is rare also. She appreciates silence like me. Why is it that you ask, Haruno?" Sakura smiled and from the way she was standing he couldn't see her front side.

"I just wanted to know. Oh and Sasuke," she waited for him to slightly look at her before she spoke again, "good luck," Sakura started to run away from him and he was left watching her form shrink.

Hinata smiled as she heard the bell for the beginning of lunch ring. She was starving and was already embarrassed when her stomach growled angrily and loudly in the middle of solving a problem on the board. She remembered that Misaki had forced her to put their lunch in the council room's fridge and stood from her seat to retrieve her lunch box. As she walked down the hallway she was pushed into a locker and saw the same girls surround her again. The one known as Karin smirked sadistically and the rest of their crew did as well.

"Well if it isn't the bitchy Hyuuga. Well the older one of course," Karin's comment sent a bunch of snickers around the girls. Hinata looked Karin in the eyes and spoke with authority.

"Is there something that you want Karin?" Hinata asked as her face and eyes were devoid of emotions. Karin's smirk changed into a frown then her hand raised and slapped Hinata across the face.

"You were never given the permission to call me by my first name," She hissed and a mumble of agreement was heard in the crowd.

"And to believe that Sasuke actually likes you is mediocre. You're just like a toy Hyuuga. Once you've played with it enough you'll get bored with it and put it down. Even if you do go out with Sasuke, you'll eventually get boring and he'll put you down like the trash you are," Karin was then hit in the head with a book and everyone, including Hinata, looked at the culprit. Hinata then immediately smiled a big one that would hurt her mouth if used for too long. Misaki was at the end of the hallway glaring daggers at Karin with tightened fists.

"I should've known this _bitch_ was the one who gave you that bruise. To think a skank like you, Karin, stole my boyfriend," Misaki said with such venom that Hinata flinched and started to walk toward her.

"At least this skank can actually get a guy. When I walk by boys drop to their knees," Karin spat back with an equal amount of venom.

"Yeah, to get that nasty smelling pits out of their noses and not to mention that breath. Jeez I can smell it from all the over here," Misaki said as she covered her nose. Karin ran down the hallway at Misaki and Misaki pushed Hinata out of the way as Karin and her fell to the ground biting, punching, kicking, and pulling at each other. Hinata was about to stop them but then the other girls held her back.

"Where do you think you're going Hyuuga? Let's let them settle this on their own, don't you think," The green haired female asked as she held back Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress struggled against her hold and watched as Misaki was punched in the face by Karin.

"Misaki!" Hinata yelled before her mouth was covered with a hand. Tears streamed down her face, but then she was suddenly let free when the group of girls watching, the fight, were running away.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" The busty woman with blonde hair yelled as Misaki and Karin separated. Tsunade hadn't noticed Hinata in the background as she carried Misaki and Karin off, and on the way scolding them. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, and she cried.

Naruto whistled as he walked down the hallway. He was super happy that he passed his math test. Sure he only got a 75% but for him it was better than getting a 55%. His teacher even put his test up on the board for everyone to see. So yeah, he was super duper happy. As he turned the corner he heard sniffles and muffled cries and saw Hinata on the floor. He was immediately by her side and all thoughts except for her were not in his head. All he worried about was her. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to the most secluded place that he knew of. The council room. No one had entered that room unless they had a key. When he reached the door he set Hinata down on the floor and put his hands on her petite shoulders.

"Hinata, where is your key?" He asked softly and he watched as she reached behind her school shirt for the key on a string.

'Oh she has it on as a necklace,' Naruto thought as he opened the door and led her in with subtle pushing. Hinata sat on a chair and wiped the tears away and gladly accepted the tissue Naruto gave her.

"Hinata you have another bruise on your face. Who is doing this to you?" Naruto asked remembering the conversation he had with Ino.

_Flashback_

_ Naruto and Sakura entered an unused classroom and watched as Ino sat on the desk._

"_Sakura go on and tell me. No one is here except for Naruto and me," Ino said coolly as she focused all attention on the pink haired female. Sakura sighed before she spoke._

"_My dad is having work issues and I take the blame most of the time," Sakura admitted and crossed her arms. Naruto and Ino gasped in surprise but Ino recovered first._

"_Well that is good information. Now here's your part of the deal. Hinata was being punched around by some girls in the school. They seem to be seniors and seriously in love with Sasuke," Ino said as she got off the desk._

"_Do you know who they are," Naruto asked as he clenched his fists in frustration._

"_Of course I do you moron but your information doesn't get much more than what I told you. Unless you have something else to get off your chest," Ino responded with a flip of her hair. She left after a few moments and Sakura and Naruto were left questioning who could hurt their little Hinata._

_End of FLASHBACK_

Naruto sucked his teeth at the memory and watched as Hinata stared at him like he had two heads.

"What you d-don't b-believe me?" Hinata hiccupped and then left Naruto with a question mark above his head.

"Sorry Hinata, wasn't really paying attention there what did you say?" Naruto asked feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't listening. Hinata smiled and then hiccupped again before she could speak. They both started laughing and Hinata made this mixture of a hiccup and a laugh at the end, which only caused them to laugh harder. They smiled at each other and both could forget any other thoughts at that moment. The only thing important was that they kept smiling and forgetting everything else. Nothing else mattered.

Tenten pouted as Neji continued to reject her ideas.

"C'mon Neji! Don't you want them to be happy together? I mean imagine the children they could have together!" Tenten whined as she punched Neji's back. Neji seemed unfazed and kept walking until Tenten had pulled at his hair.

"1. What is wrong with you and thinking about children already? 2. Shikamaru doesn't like Temari! He is in _love_ with fucking Ino. 3. Get it through that dense head of yours," Neji whispered violently as he put up fingers to his counting. Tenten took offense at his last comment and pulled at his hair again.

"I am not dense! _You're_ the one who is dense if anything else!" Tenten shouted as she kept pulling at his hair. Neji stopped walking and grabbed her wrists.

"How am I the dense one Tenten? Flatter me with your explanations," Neji said as he glared at Tenten and got closer to her face without realizing it. Though he did not notice Tenten did and flushed red at the proximity of closeness. Then she ripped free of his grip and pushed him back.

"Idiot, that! That right there! What you just did? You don't even realize what you did and _that _makes you dense!" Tenten yelled as her face flushed more as she missed the warmth he spread over her. They kept bickering but didn't notice that Shikamaru and Temari were watching them at a distance.

"Do you think they'll ever notice that we are here?" Shikamaru asked as they kept watching the brunettes pinch at each other. Temari shrugged and bit at her sandwich.

"Who knows? They might just stay like that forever," Temari answered and offered a bit to Shikamaru who accepted. Shikamaru took a sip of his juice and then took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Eh, so desperately in love with Ino huh?" Temari said with a sinister smile planted on her face. Shikamaru twitched and then chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about Temari? Let's just go so that we don't miss our next class," Shikamaru said as he turned away from the bickering brunette's and sipped on his juice. Temari smirked and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked.

"Don't worry Nara, just think of the children we will have in the future," Temari said quoting Tenten with a grin on her face. Shikamaru coughed on his juice and Temari laughed at his response.

Ino smiled at her reflection in her pocket mirror and walked out of the classroom. Lunch was finally over and she had class with Sai next and it just so happened that she sat right next to him in the back. As she made her way to class she felt the eyes of everyone she passed burn into her body. She so badly wanted to just yell at them to stop but appearances were everything. Ino took her seat next to Sai and smiled brightly at him.

"Good afternoon Sai-kun!" Ino said brightly and then put her hand on his shoulder. Sai turned to look at her and nodded his head.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san," Sai replied with the infamous smile of his. Ino felt a pang in her heart but smiled anyway. She slowly took her hand off of his shoulder and readied her notes before the teacher could come in.

"Ugh! I don't want to sit in the front today, anyone want to switch?" A red headed girl asked as she looked around the classroom. Ino smirked at her whining and watched as no one took up the female's offer.

"Sure I'll switch with you for today Miranda-san," Sai said as he gathered his books and got up to move. Ino stood up quickly and tried to grip the back of his shirt, but he was already too far from her reach. Everyone except Sai stared at her with curiosity and she chuckled nervously as she sat back in her seat. Miranda took her new seat and Ino glared at her. Nothing ever went her way.


	10. Saturday Lives

**Hi guys, remember that voting will only go up until chapter 12. Thank you for those who reviewed on chapter nine. Naruto: 5 and Sasuke: 2. Okay I know that a certain character died in the manga of Naruto, but he shall not die in this story. I love him too much for him to die in anything. So here is chapter ten **

Hiashi watched as his children ate at the dinner table. They were all uncomfortably quiet and they were all playing around with their food. He slammed him hand on the table slightly and watched as they all stared at him, void of any emotion in all eyes.

"You're all acting strange, what are your problems?" Hiashi asked sternly staring at the children and basically glaring at all of them, including his beloved Hinata. The Hyuuga siblings looked at him before scoffing and crossing their arms.

"Girls," Neji said,

"Boys," Hanabi said,

"Boys and girls," Hinata said and they all stared at each other. The Hyuuga siblings shared a glance before they busted out laughing, leaving their father staring at them like they were a bunch of morons. As their laughter died down they then began to look at him then at each other and the laughter began anew. Hiashi twitched and slammed his fist on the table again.

"Go to school!" Hiashi shouted and when he found them still sitting in their original spots he glared hard. Hanabi and Neji smirked while Hinata laughed nervously.

"Father today is Saturday, so therefore we don't have school," Hinata explained carefully as not to show the amusement in her body. Hiashi stiffened and blinked a few times before closing his eyes.

"Very well, go do something then!" Hiashi yelled once again.

"We are doing something, Father. We are laughing and eating breakfast," Hanabi countered with a smirk edged onto her face. Neji's smirk widened, Hinata covered her smile with her hand, and Hiashi's face went as red as a tomato. Hiashi excused himself from the table and stomped off muttering things about his "ungrateful, little bastards". When he was out of ear's length, Hanabi and Neji let out their laughter while Hinata managed a smile at the 2 usually stoic siblings. After they finished their heartfelt moment, the two females stood up at the sound of the phone but Neji rushed to it first. The females watched intently as Neji hung up the phone.

"Hinata, Naruto is going to be here in 2 hour, Hanabi, Konohamaru is going to be here in 3 hours," Neji said as he silently sulked. Hanabi gasped and grabbed onto her sister's shoulders.

"Hinata why didn't you say that you had a date? I'm going to need more than an hour for you!" Hanabi screeched as she dragged her sister upstairs to her room. Neji watched them leave and a frown edged onto his face as he heard about this 'date'.

Hinata's eyes were wide open as she sat on her bed and watched Hanabi throw things out of her closet. Her once tidy room was now an aftermath of a clothes tornado. Misaki wasn't home since she had court issues and had rejected Hinata's attempt to go along with her. Hinata silently cried as she saw the mess and was shaken when Hanabi had stepped out of the closet angry.

"Why in the hell don't you have any nice clothes?" Hanabi yelled and immediately grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along. Hinata cried silently and went completely limb under the firm grip her sister had.

'I will die today for the hours that Hanabi takes in shopping,' Hinata thought as they entered a store with lots of pretty dresses on display. They were welcomed by a woman with blue jeans a nice loose blouse and purple earrings. Hinata felt comfortable until the woman started speaking.

"Ah Hanabi-san welcome back. Are you here to buy that dress you liked with the side slit?" Hanabi shook her head and gestured to Hinata.

"I'm going to get it later on in the week but right now, Kana, I'm here to help my hopeless sister get a nice outfit that will go with her date in 2 hours," Hanabi explained. The woman named Kana visibly showered with light and grasped Hinata's hand into her own.

"What kind of date are you having Ms. Hinata," Kana asked and freaked Hinata out that she already knew her name, but answered anyway.

"We were just going for a walk in the park and then lunch together but I really wouldn't call it a date," Hinata said with a slight blush to her cheeks. Kana and Hanabi both rolled their eyes before taking her to the dress sections. Hinata was pushed into a changing room while Hanabi guarded the door and Kana looked for some outfits.

"Don't worry Hinata we're going to make you look perfect. Just trust me," Hanabi grinned as she leaned her head against the door. Suddenly Hinata felt a lot more comfortable and nodded her head.

Sasuke glared at the blonde who was in front of him. No one knew how much he'd wanted to just strangle him, when he was told about the lunch. The male in front of him had stood his ground and now they were silently glaring at each other.

"All is fair teme, you said that we would do it and the other couldn't get angry," Naruto spoke finally.

"Who said I was angry, dobe," Sasuke returned swiftly. They stared at each other some more before Sasuke broke his gaze and lit a cigarette.

"Have fun because the next time I have a date you'll be stuck home like I am," Sasuke said as he took a drift of his little killing friend. Naruto nodded and reached a fist out to Sasuke. The onyx haired male stared at it for a second and then bumped fists with him. They smirked at each other and kept their fists in place. Their anger resided and let into a new rivalry. Something they both wanted and would kill to get. Even each other if it were to come to it.

Naruto rang the doorbell and was greeted by a maid with wrappings around her eyes.

"Welcome Mr. Uzumaki, Hinata-sama shall be ready in a moment. Please come in," the young woman said as she gestured for him to enter. Naruto looked around the house and could say the least wasn't surprised. The Byakugan Company is a very successful business and had been rivals with the Sharingan Company for many years. The Hyuuga estate had a traditional aura around it and there were many pictures everywhere but in every hallway there was a photo of a woman with long violet hair and had the Hyuuga eyes as usual. Naruto walked up to the picture despite the calls of the maid to enter the living room. Staring at it for a while Naruto noticed that it looked a lot like Hinata in some corners.

"That is the mistress, Ms. Hikari Hyuuga," the maid announced as she stood by Naruto and looked at the picture with a sad smile. Naruto noticed the candles lit underneath the photo and questioned where she was. As if reading his mind the maid spoke again.

"The mistress has completed 13 years of death; she died a few days after she gave birth to Hanabi," the maid answered as she walked away leaving the blonde male to stare at the picture for a longer time.

"The fair lady has arrived! All shall bow down to her beauty and kiss the ground she walks on!" Hanabi announced loudly as she ran downstairs and looked at the top of it. Naruto followed her gaze and found Hinata standing there in a sundress that ran loosely down her body, yellow flats, and her hair in a low braid that ran over her shoulder. A blush adorned her face as she quickly walked down the stars.

"Hanabi I thought I told you not to do that," Hinata scolded Hanabi.

"Yeah well I'm at my rebellious stage so get use to me defying you," Hanabi shrugged as she seemed unaffected by the annoyed Hinata. The older Hyuuga turned her attention to Naruto and smiled with the blush coming back to her face 10x more. Naruto rushed quickly to her and pushed her into a hug, holding her head. Everyone in the room stared at him surprised and as he pulled away, was kicked in the face by a fuming Hyuuga.

"Rule 1: Keep your hands to yourself. Rule 2: If Hinata is not pure anymore I'll be chopping something off. Rule 3: She will be back in at least 4 hours which means 3 in the afternoon. Rule 4: Get out and have fun already," Neji muttered the last part and pushed them outside despite their protests. He turned around to be greeted by the maid from earlier.

"You must really love her young master," Neji raised his brows to that and gave her a confused expression.

"Of what are you speaking Nelly?" Neji asked as he was interested in her earlier comment.

"I may be one of the few who can clearly see your love for the young mistress. It's something that is clearly different from what you show Hanabi. I should know since I use to see that kind of gaze directed to me from a former friend. Though you may not believe you can do it, I'll be here cheering you on young master," Nelly said with determination and a smile directed towards him. Neji nodded and turned around to see Misaki standing there with a glare and a smirk.

"I learned something new right now. I don't understand why all of you are falling in love with her, Hinata is mine anyway," Misaki said as she passed by the two stiffened figures with a narrowed stare.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru at his house on his couch and stared at the romantic comedy on the TV ending. Shikamaru yawned and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why can't Sai just fall in love with me already?" Ino muttered as she crossed her arms and looked at Shikamaru for an answer to her previous question. Shikamaru sucked his teeth and then stood up causing the blonde haired female to question his behavior.

"What's your problem," Ino asked as she stood in front of him, blocking him from going anywhere. The whole time the movie was going on he was in a bad mood. He would suck his teeth at really romantic moments and scoff whenever they kissed each other. The movie was about 2 friends falling in love but never telling each other because the guy was an outcast and the girl was popular. In the end they kissed each other and starting dating at Graduation. Ino searched Shikamaru's face but he wouldn't face her.

"Shika-kun what's—"

"_Don't_ call me that Ino. We aren't children anymore," Shikamaru interrupted her as he glared daggers at her. He had raised his voice and the usually lazy Shikamaru was now using all his energy to show his anger.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Why do you all of a sudden have a problem," Ino questioned as she tightened her fists.

"This problem of mine wasn't all of sudden. It was _always_ there Ino; you just never noticed it until right now,"

"Then explain it to me Shikamaru! I do not understand anything!"

"Think about it Ino! The movie and us, connect them together moron!" Shikamaru yelled as he brushed passed her and into the kitchen. Ino thought to how the actors were first friends but how they were looked at affected how they saw each other. A bulb lit in her head and Ino gasped. Entering the kitchen she saw Shikamaru drinking a glass of water.

"Shikamaru, I don't understand when this started for you but I like someone—"

"I already know that. I'm not so lazy that I don't see the damn obvious. Just answer this for me; where you so oblivious to my affections or did you just not care?"

"Shikamaru I wouldn't have….. I don't think….."

"I'll take it as the second answer, Ino get out before I do something I regret," Shikamaru growled as he covered his head. Ino tried touching him but he pinned her against the fridge. He got closer to her face and Ino watched in terror as he stared into her eyes.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I'd advise that you leave as soon as I let you go, Yamanaka," Shikamaru explained as he let her go and left the kitchen. Tears filled Ino's eyes and she quickly grabbed her things before she ran out of the male's house. She ran down the street and frowned when she felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

'I'm such a moron,' Ino thought as she crossed the street, not seeing that a car was speeding down the street. Ino looked at it and waited for the impact but when she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on the sidewalk with a heavy figure above her. The person stood up and revealed that Ino's savior was the one person she'd never expect. Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto came running up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hinata you could have been hit! You had me worried when you just ran out of nowhere!" Naruto shouted as he tightened his grip on her shoulders causing her to wince. Hinata nodded and turned her attention on the now standing Yamanaka.

"A-Are you okay Yamanaka-san," Hinata asked as she looked down at Ino's figure. Ino nodded and muttered a thank you to the Hyuuga.

"Let's go Hinata it's almost 3 and Neji will kill me if I have you late," Naruto urged as he thought of the scary, over-protective Hyuuga male. Hinata smiled at him and pushed him ahead.

"I'll catch up in a minute; I'd like to talk to Ino for a moment," Hinata explained as she gave him a thumbs up. When he was out of sight, Hinata turned to Ino.

"I know that you're giving off information to Karin's group and I also know that you told those 10th graders to damage the prom set up—so don't pretend that you're innocent," Hinata explained as she looked up at the sky with a smile. Ino held in a gasp and watched as Hinata turned to her.

"You're not the only one who has their ways Ino. I'll admit that I'm seriously angry and would probably not count you into the prom; then again I kind of want to see what guy you take. So, I guess all I'm left with is being angry," Hinata said as she smiled at Ino and looked her in the eyes. Ino shuddered at the smile on her face and turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Why'd you push me out of the way then?" Ino asked before her mind could register what she said. Hinata smiled at her and then turned her attention back on the sky.

"2 reasons really. One is that I'd probably be filled with guilt for hating you if you got hurt and I didn't help prevent it. Another is that I'm not a friend of death and so I'd hate being able to see it again," Hinata said as she stared at the sky. Ino nodded and saw Hinata walking away with a hand raised as a wave.

"See you, Yamanaka-san," Hinata said as she was left out of sight.

_**My daughter is very wonderful isn't she?**_

Ino's eyes widened at the voice and looked around to be alone. Deciding that she was going psycho, Ino decided that she was going to head home.

Sakura ate silently as she heard the yelling in the other room. Her mother entered the room and stomped away with her father chasing behind her.

"You could have prevented this you know!" The older female screeched as she tightened her fists. Sakura's father looked his wife in the eyes and then at his daughter who had stopped eating.

"I understand and I apologize—"

"You _do not_ understand this! Sorry doesn't just make everything better!" Her mother cut him off and Sakura slammed her hand onto the table.

"You know what today is? Today is Saturday, it's about to be 3 in the afternoon and do you have any idea what I'd like to be doing? I'd like to be sitting here with parents at the table eating lunch together, without the yelling, they tension and just for once to actually talk about our day. Now until that happens I'm going to be eating alone in my room," Sakura shouted as she took her bag of chips and rice balls upstairs, mumbling about her parents. Her parents stared at her retreating form and both sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and Mr. Haruno grabbed his wife's hand.

"I don't want to fight Honey. I promise to put in all my effort in the next project," Mr. Haruno said as he caressed his wife's cheek with his free hand. His comment caused her to smile and nod her head. Sakura watched the scene from the top of the stairs and smiled.

'They are such softies,' Sakura thought as she quietly slipped back into her room.

Shikamaru stared at the sky. He was in his backyard, lying down on the grass while his mother made the house 'as clean as it can be for a family of slobs'. Shikamaru chuckled lightly as he could hear his mother's faint complaining. He heard her footsteps approach him and prepared himself for his mother to start telling him to go and clean his own room, but was surprised when she sat next to him on the grass.

"You know, you're dad and I had the same problem. Only our situation was more like Romeo and Juliet. My father really hated your dad. It was sort of funny watching your lazy ass dad fighting to be with me. Now since you're my child, you have my determined genes so get off your lazy ass and fight for that stupid blonde haired girl!" His mother announced as she held up a fist in determination. Shikamaru smiled and gave a quick hug to his mother before he jumped the fence of his yard. His mother was left sitting there watching her son's figure slowly diminish. She was gifted with the chance to have her husband stand next to her.

"Our son is a really lazy ass boy who has my heart and your thinking. He'll surpass us one day ya know," She announced as she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist.

"I know he will since we raised him to," he said with a smile, etching onto his face.

Misaki looked at her watch and then continued staring at the ceiling. She had visited her father and was extremely pissed that he still tried to move her into her grandparent's home. She slightly twitched at the thought and tightened her fists.

"Old bastards," Misaki muttered under her breath as she turned on her side to face the wall. Curling up into a ball like shape she smiled when she felt a cool breeze wash in through the window. Getting up from her position she sat on the windowsill with her feet dangling outside.

"What are you up to Misaki?" Hinata's voice rang into Misaki's ears. Misaki shrugged and stared at the full moon in the sky. The light in the room was turned off and Misaki could see Hinata sitting next to her on the window.

"You can see the moon better with the light off. Isn't it pretty?" Hinata questioned as she gripped Misaki's hand slightly.

"What's up with you?" Misaki questioned as she ignored the Hyuuga's earlier statement. Hinata sighed and let go of Misaki's hand.

"I should be asking you that; how are you going to deal with suspension?" Hinata questioned her and Misaki gave a smirk as she looked up to the sky.

"You already know that I've been through worse than suspension, but what about you? Who is going to protect you from those Barbie-wannabe bitches," Misaki seethed at the mere thought of the girls who slapped Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress reached her hand toward the moon and put a fist up.

"I don't think I'll fight but instead just leave it alone and avoid them. I never wanted all the attention I'm getting; rather it is negative or positive," Hinata answered vaguely. They both went back into the room and were lying on Hinata's bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Hinata can you promise me something?" Misaki asked suddenly.

"Depends on what you want me to promise Saki-chan," Hinata answered truthfully as she looked her best friend in the eyes.

"Don't ever leave me, even if you're seething angry with me for whatever I do," Misaki said with such nervousness that she was almost shaking. Her eyes were pleading for Hinata to say something.

"Of course, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. You're truly the only person who can complete me," Hinata said with a smile. Misaki blushed and watched as Hinata closed her eyes. Misaki leaned in slightly but realizing her actions she retreated and instead went back to her own bed.

"Good night Misaki," Hinata said tiredly and made herself comfortable in the bed.

"Good night Hinata," Misaki answered with an ache in her heart for not going ahead with her gut feeling. Sometimes what are you to do for the one you love besides back off.

**Well that is the end of this chapter guys! I sorta gave that last scene for Yomitoru. This girl has been supportive of the MisaHina thingy since day 1 and I wanted to thank her for it. She is not the only one I'd like to thank. I would love to thank everyone else who has followed, favorite and reviewed on this story. Without the support I probably wouldn't have been as excited about this story 3 Thanks for loving guys! Naruto seems to be winning and so therefore I will be making a Sasuhina story if that were to happen 3**


	11. Let's Call It A Date Part 1

_**Hey! Well I hope everyone is fine and happy! If you're not happy then I hope the update cheers you up **____** Here is chapter 11 but remember number 12 is the last time that you'll be able to vote! So if you haven't voted, give me a little note or something telling if you choose Sasuke or Naruto! The score is Naruto: 5 and Sasuke: 3**_

Temari woke up to the sound of slight screams. She groaned as she realized that the muffled voices were those of her younger brothers. Placing a pillow over her head she tried to block out their voices but failed terribly. Growling like an animal she stomped to the kitchen where the siblings were bickering.

"Gaara I think I would know whether or not Onigiri should be that color, after all many women have cooked for me!" The middle child announced with a look of mockery in his eyes. Gaara remained unaffected and stared back at him with his arms crossed.

"Those women tried to poison you, and Onigiri isn't supposed to be brown. You failed once again," Gaara's eyes burned into his older brother's head as he stared at him. Temari stood in between the two and swiftly slammed her fists onto their noggins.

"I could have been sleeping for 10 more minutes you know! Your damn bickering woke me up! I'll pick up lunch from the store so clean this mess up," Temari demanded as she clapped her hands for emphasis. They brothers denied her requests and stood still with their arms crossed over their chests.

"You know, I could always spit in your food and then laugh as you eat it," Temari said as she began to walk toward the bathroom. Behind her the boys scrambled to cleaning as they both knew Temari followed through with her threats. Kankuro mumbled about his older sister and rolled his eyes. Kankuro was basically the man of the house ever since their parents died. Kankuro and Temari both had part time jobs that paid well and left them enough things for the rent and other things.

"Do you think she's stressed?" Gaara asked his brother as he passed him a plate to dry off. Kankuro was a bit surprised at the question but thought about the answer with a smile.

"We're all stressed, little bro. Do you have your appointment today?" Kankuro asked as he saw Gaara sigh tiredly.

"Yeah, Naruto is driving me there. Yesterday I was able to sleep though. I think I'm getting better or something," Gaara informed with a slightly relieved voice. Kankuro almost dropped the plate and stared at his brother with a look of shock.

"How long were you able to sleep?" the male asked as he put the last dish in the cabinet. Gaara leaned on the counter and faced the ceiling.

"Around 5 hours. I went to sleep at 3 and woke up to your alarm at 8. Oh yeah that damn thing is annoying, no one wants to hear Hatsune Miku so early in the morning," Gaara complained.

"What!? Are you trying to insult my wife, bro?" Kankuro said seriously and made Gaara chuckle a bit.

"Yeah because she's real," Gaara teased as he took off his blue vest, there was going to be a heat wave for the whole week.

"Well I'm heading out first, I won't be home until around seven today," Kankuro said as he ruffled Gaara's hair and left. The red haired male sighed as he thought of his siblings. They had basically sacrificed their free time and sanity just for him. They even banned him from working until 18 years old. After their parents died, Gaara had suffered from Insomnia and they stood by him every second. Through every tear, memory, and sleepless night, they were there cooing warm words.

"I should really thank them," Gaara said aloud as he was still in thought, he didn't realize his sister creep up behind him.

"Thank who, Elmo?" Temari announced as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Gaara blushed and glared at his sister.

"My name is not Elmo!" Gaara announced as he crossed his arms, pouting; "Besides hurry up so that we can finally leave!" Temari smiled at his eyes and realized that he had gotten some sleep finally. She was just a bit upset he couldn't sleep any longer.

"Whatever you say Elmo!" Temari teased as she grabbed her bag and ran away from her younger brother. Gaara chuckled and locked the door to the apartment before running after her.

Shikamaru walked around with his back slumped a little more than usual. He had broken his right hand when he ran down the block and tripped over someone's obnoxious foot. His mother had laughed in his face at the hospital and complained how it was his own fault. Shikamaru had wanted to smother himself. A few people signed his cast and he found it completely stupid. It wasn't like he was going to keep the stupid cast. Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back on the steps and looked up at the sky. He heard familiar giggling and recognized the voice as none other than Ino. He gritted his teeth and controlled the urge of giving her the dangerous finger. Shikamaru kept hit vision on the sky and looked at a cloud that seemed to look like a finger. He chuckled, odds are even the heavens are thinking that Ino deserves the finger. His view was blocked by hands and he was instantly irritated. The finger cloud was going to pass by soon and he would miss it.

"Guess who, Nara," The person demanded and watched as Shikamaru fidgeted slightly. After a moment the person was getting a bit irritated as well.

"Temari," He answered as he removed her hands and saw Ino hovering over him with a smile on her face.

"Oh I did a really good Temari impersonation," Ino gushed as she clutched her face. Shikamaru's face switched into a frown and he quickly stood from his previous position.

"Yeah but nothings better than the real thing." Temari nodded at Ino before continuing, "What happened to your hand Nara?" Ino noticed how Shikamaru gave a slight smile and how his eyes twinkled in response to seeing the fierce blonde.

"Long story, but I acted really stupid," Shikamaru responded as he lifted his hand slightly. Temari busted out laughing as she tried to think of Shikamaru doing something stupid enough, so that he breaks his hand. Temari's laughter died down and she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"At lunch sit with me so that you can tell me your embarrassing story," Temari said as she completely ignored the other blonde present.

"It's a date then. C'mon lets go to Advisory Temari, later Ino," Shikamaru muttered the last part and grabbed Temari's hand as he dragged her away.

"Nara! You can't just drag me wherever you want me to go!" Temari yelled but hadn't really resisted. Ino watched the whole thing and managed a smile.

'That bastard may like me but he loves her. I can see it,' Ino thought as she went back to her friends with a slight smile that made her form seem to be glowing.

Neji woke up to the knocking of Nelly's **(the maid)** slight knocking. He answered her and watched as a grin on her face grew.

"May I come in young master?" she asked politely despite the excitement that was etching onto her voice. He allowed her in and she closed the door before she started gushing like a fan girl.

"Young master Hinata's wearing a short sleeved shirt today!" Nelly announced as she blushed and rubbed her cheeks. Not being the pervert that Nelly is he questioned her antics.

"What does that have to do with me?" Neji asked as he looked at his watch and decided that he would drive his sisters to school today.

"She isn't wearing a vest and that means that her massive assets will be free to bounce around! There will be hormonal teenagers and she's going to need some protection from them!" Nelly announced as she made hand gestures of Hinata's boobs. Neji blushed and shooed her out of his room. The image had come to mind and he knew that he would need a cold shower if he let his mind wander.

"Neji hurry up already! What the hell are you doing up there?" Hanabi's voice boomed into his room. Neji rolled his eyes and walked down stairs really slowly just to piss her off. Hanabi saw this and would have tackled him if Hinata wasn't around. Neji smirked as his youngest sister was held down by Hinata.

"You know boys wont like an aggressive woman," Neji informed her as he poked her forehead, only causing Hanabi to be even angrier.

"Go to school!" Hiashi yelled as through his office door. Hanabi stopped her struggling and instead held out for giving Neji the finger. Hinata looked at the time and stared at the staircase longingly.

"Well let's go guys. You will take backseat in the car," Neji said as he walked away after addressing Hanabi. She ran after him holding out her fists. Hinata looked at the door then at the staircase, before running upstairs to her room. She opened the door to reveal Misaki looking surprised as she trying to leave before Hinata entered the room. Hinata greeted her with a smile that Misaki seemed to return halfway.

"What was taking you so long Misaki?" The heiress inquired as she grabbed Misaki's hand. Misaki seemed to tense up and then slightly shook her hand off from Hinata.

"I was daydreaming sorry," Misaki answered softly as she walked passed Hinata without sparing her a glance. Hinata watched Misaki's back and felt like someone bashed a dent into her heart.

Sakura watched as the Hyuuga car rolled up and Gaara walked up to it. Her pink hair swayed in the wind as she heard the first bell signaling that class was getting ready to start. Sakura spared one last glance at Gaara's troubled face before she walked into the building with a blush adorning her pouted cheeks. Seeing Naruto writing on a teacher's door with a devilish look, she started to run down the hallway.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched as she kicked him in the face, sending him flying down the hallway. Giving a huff of her breath she smiled as she heard her name being called.

"Haruno-san we have morning meeting today," one of her classmates said as he ushered for her to follow him. Nodding she followed with a smile and they chatted on the way about nonsense.

**Lunch Time**

Sasuke carefully watched as everyone chatted and smiled amongst each other. He was basically starving since his mother hadn't woken up this morning and his brother didn't want to cook for him. His stomach growled loudly and he watched as everyone around his table stopped talking and stared at him with sly grins. Taking into defense he glared at everyone

"What?" He barked coldly and it seemed to have no effect on them since the grins on their face stayed.

"Is the little Uchiha hungry? Did his lovely older brother not make him food?" Naruto teased with the biggest grin on his face that if stretched a little more could maybe go across his whole head. Laughter roared between the table and Sasuke felt like he had a blow to his pride.

"Yeah but at least my brother can make me edible food unlike that rotten ramen you eat," Sasuke retorted and was satisfied when 'ohs' went through the table as well. Naruto was going to make an annoying comeback when Misaki roughly sat down with her lunch with a sad looking Hinata following closely behind. The air turned from light to a really tense one. Everyone looked at the other and sweat dropped down everyone's forehead.

"What's going on with everyone," Misaki asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Tenten was the first to answer with a proud smirk.

"Well Temari and Shikamaru are eating together on the roof if you catch my drift, and best of all, Neji is at the nurse's office with a nosebleed," Hinata was about to get up before Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata he's fine. I was there when he arrived at the office," Sakura assured her friend and Hinata visibly relaxed at the reassurance. Naruto and Sasuke watched her with ease. Though Hinata had a smile on her face she was still thinking about what happened only moments before.

**~Flashback~**

Hinata walked with Misaki and they were walking in silence. Misaki had basically ignored the heiress for the whole day, only making few word comments. So like a lost puppy, Hinata was following Misaki around with a sad expression. Hinata ran into her best friend's back when she suddenly stopped.

"Stand back," Misaki ordered under her breath so that only Hinata could hear. Hinata being a bit curious she peeked a bit from Misaki's back and gasped when she saw Karin with about 5 more girls in back of her.

"Hello skanks," Karin greeted with a shallow smile. Misaki seemed unaffected and just smiled back at Karin.

"Your breath is still making my eyes water whore," Misaki announced as Karin had to be held back by her friends. Hinata was about to pull Misaki away when Karin spoke again.

"You shouldn't be talking! You're dad is in rehab, you're mother killed herself and you're in love with a girl!" Karin spat at them and gave off an unattractive grunt. Misaki seemed to tense and then tightened her fists.

"You're right about everything. For once in your fucking life you're right. But bitch, that girl I love happens to be way better looking than you'll ever be!" Misaki screeched as she was held back by Hinata. Karin and her little group walked off with muttered insults. Hinata still held onto Misaki and tried to look at her face for an answer to her love interest.

"Get off of me Hinata, I don't need this right now," Misaki shrugged her hand off and started to walk away, leaving behind to follow an almost to tears Hinata.

**~End of Flashback~**

Sasuke watched the object of his affections and saw how sad she looked. He called her name and shoved his thumb finger into his chest.

"In two days how about we go on a date," Sasuke announced to her as he looked her dead in her eyes with boredom etching into his voice though his eyes were pleading for her to say yes. Everyone's jaw hung open and Misaki was the only person to get up. Thinking she was going to throw something away Sasuke paid no mind to her and kept his eyes on Hinata rather than on everyone else. Hinata was blushing and fidgeting with her fingers, as she stuttered without a purpose.

"So what's your answer?" Sasuke said before Misaki gave a good right hook to his face. When he fell out of his chair, Misaki looked at Naruto and gave him a good punch as well. Surprised everyone ran to either Sasuke's or Naruto's side except for Hinata who stood in her chair. Misaki stomped out of the lunch room and walked to the nurse's office. She entered it and saw that Neji was just about to leave. She glared at him and gave him a good punch to his face as well. His nose was bleeding once again and he was livid. Misaki was officially on a rampage!

**This is the end. Sorry for the wait, and notice how Misaki only punched the boys who liked Hinata? I sense some jealousy. Well I hoped you enjoyed folks **


	12. Let's Call It A Date Part 2

**Hello guys! Welcome back :] I'm a little sick so sorry if this chapter is a bit off. The score is Naruto: 6 and Sasuke: 6. The competition is on guys! So here is chapter 12. This is the LAST TIME that you'll be able to vote for anyone so good luck guys. Remember the losing pairing will get their own fanfic after this one so do not be too upset if your couple lost. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Neji clutched his nose and slightly looked at the brown haired female that sat his bedside with her fists tightened. Neji's eyes studied her form and saw how she was almost shaking and he could have made a list of possibilities of why she was. The glare he received from her had rivaled his father's on one of his bad work days. Neji wanted to chuckle very badly as he noticed that he wasn't the only person who received Misaki's punishment. The Uchiha and Uzumaki were also in the nurse's office clutching their noses.

"Well boys just keep your heads like that and you'll be good in no time. I'll be stepping out for a minute since it seems you all need to talk," Shizune said and she closed the door behind her as she left with a twisted smile placed on her young face. Misaki stood up and for a moment looked like she was going to punch them all again. She released her tightened fists and sighed before looking at all the boys.

"Sorry hold it against me if you want but you all just really piss me off!" Misaki shouted as she closed her eyes and her fists tightened again. Sasuke's eyes glared at her as she opened her eyes again.

"That gave you the right to punch me!" Sasuke questioned as a mumble of agreement was heard from Naruto who had the least problems from everyone and had only been punched in the nose only barely. Misaki didn't say anything and only listened to the Uchiha scold her.

"You just out of nowhere punched me and to tell you the truth if you weren't a girl you'd be in this nurse's office with me," Sasuke spoke harshly to her as he wiped the remaining blood off of his nose side. Misaki smiled sadistically and looked at the pissed off Uchiha.

"Well if you're so angry then fight me. I'll cut my hair and wear boy clothes if you want because I have always wanted to kick your sorry ass," the female said as she kept the same smile on her face. She then started to pace back and forth at the foot of their beds as she stroked her chin.

"I could arrange for it Uchiha, oh and don't underestimate me. I might as well be the one who takes away your precious Hinata," the phrase had come out as she stood in front of Neji's bed and spread the smile wider. Naruto for the first time spoke up against the female.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he leaned up to get a better view of the daring girl.

"Oh you can figure that out but just remember that the ones on the sidelines are the ones who know the most," Misaki spoke as she walked toward the door but stopped as if she wanted to say something.

"Though I hate you all with my heart I wish you good luck. Hinata can be happy with those who protect her," Misaki said aloud as she exited the room with a blank look in her eyes.

Hinata watched as people were leaving the lunch room and she was slowly left alone with her face still full of shock. No possible solution that she could think of would answer why the female she called a best friend would go on a rampage and hit both of the strongest kids in school like that. The heiress soon got up and sighed as she collected her things.

'Okaa-san what would you do if you were in my position,' Hinata thought as she looked up toward the ceiling of her lunchroom. She suddenly felt like the room was getting smaller. As she looked around she couldn't help but feel like she was suffocating.

'Calm down Hinata. Come on calm down,' Hinata thought to herself as she took huge deep breaths in. She soon calmed down and slowly made her way to the stairs and heard people yelling. She sighed as she realized that more drama was going to take place. As Hinata made her way upstairs she had realized that the yelling had come from the nurse's office and she quickly jogged over when she realized she hadn't seen Neji. Smiling as she entered the room she saw Sasuke, Neji and Naruto all on beds with bandages on their noses the little scene caused a giggle to erupt from her. The teenage boys had stopped their bickering and were all looking at the laughing Hyuuga who tried to cover up her laughter with her hand.

"Sorry for laughing. How are you guys feeling?" Hinata asked as she smiled at them and tilted her head slightly to the left. Neji remained unaffected as he saw this expression on his sister's face most of the time but Naruto and Sasuke had both blushed slightly. Sasuke tried to cover his up by pretending his nose stung while Naruto looked around sheepishly.

"We're all fine Hinata-sama so get back to class or you'll get in trouble," Neji warned her as he raised a brow at the weird acting males around him. Hinata pouted but nodded anyway as she made her way to her brother and slightly touched his nose. Neji flinched slightly and looked over at his younger sister and saw how she seemed a bit distracted.

"Misaki did this to you?" She asked so suddenly that Neji had almost thought that he imagined her saying it. He stiffened and quickly tried to think of the possibilities of answers. If he lied Hinata wouldn't be happy, if he told the truth she'd probably complain to Misaki thus ruining their friendship.

'Gah! What the hell do I say?' Neji's thoughts rang as he looked his little sister in the eyes and saw how she looked a bit peeved.

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you're worried about," Neji said with a tug at the corner of his lips that almost formed a smile. Usually that single movement was enough for Hinata to forget about her last comment and stutter her way out of the room but right now she wasn't doing anything besides staring at him.

"Neji-kun you haven't answered my question," Her voice said with no stutter or even hesitation evident. Naruto noticed it as well and turned his attention back on the female who seemed to be another person. Hinata looked her brother in the face and didn't show any kind of emotion; in fact she seemed to have perfected the Sasuke mask. She seemed to be indifferent about the answer that would come out of Neji's mouth. So believing that Hinata wouldn't be mad either way Neji spoke carefully.

"She did but we already spoke about it," Neji said as he searched for a switch of emotion in Hinata. She nodded and gave Neji a hug before she stood in front of Sasuke's bed.

"I never did answer you but I wouldn't mind going on a date with you," her face held a smile but the usual blush on her cheeks weren't there anymore. Hinata waved at everyone as she left and she closed the door behind herself. The boys glanced at each other all not knowing what to think of the situation.

Sakura mentally was in bliss as she watched Gaara play basketball. He was a pro basically and he seemed to be so into the game that it was fascinating to watch. Sakura cheered for his team and watched as Gaara gave her an appreciated glance to which she responded with a wave. The pink haired female was yelling so much that some other girls had decided to watch the game with her.

"OMG! That one with the red hair is so hot but is really crazy!" a green haired female screeched annoyingly in Sakura's ear. Her head turned slowly toward the green haired girl and gave her a death stare.

"Shut. Up." Sakura said with so much venom it looked like she was a demon and a purple aura was surrounding her. The female shivered and held onto her friend as they nodded vigorously.

"Heads up!" A voice yelled toward the group and Sakura turned around to see a basketball coming toward her face. Her first instinct was to cover her face but then she suddenly felt a wave of anger overcome her body. She punched the ball away and it landed on Kiba's face since he was the only close person. She huffed a breath of anger before crossing her arms and noticing that Gaara was staring at her very much. A blush adorned her cheeks as she caught a smile directed at her from the red hair male. He waved her over and watched as she made her over to him. The wind playing with her hair and it looked to be soft.

"Nice hit Sakura," Gaara said with the ghost of a smile on his face as sweat dripped down his face.

"Thanks but aren't you hot? I mean you're pretty sweaty right now," Sakura told him as she used a napkin to clean some sweat off his forehead. Gaara let her and felt refreshed when a big breeze flew by. Sakura smiled at her good job and threw away the dirty tissue in a nearby garbage.

"I'll live but you seem a bit tired," Gaara narrowed his stare at her face and she blushed a bit more at the attention she was receiving. Sakura waved her hand in front of her face as she spoke.

"Oh I'm fine, my hand just hurts is all," She said as she slowed down her hand motions to examine it. There was a bruise and she mentally cursed Kiba's name for throwing the ball her way.

'I'll kill you Kiba!' Sakura's inner self yelled as she imagined Kiba's death. Gaara chuckled at her odd behavior and as she was distracted lifted her hand and pulled out an ointment. Sakura turned her attention back onto the red head male when she felt something cool against her palm.

"It's to bring the swelling down. The bruise should go away in a day or so," Gaara informed as he concentrated on his job. Sakura's face almost turned the color of her soft hair and Gaara hadn't noticed until he finished. As Sakura's eyes weren't looking at him, Gaara took the risk of reaching out his hand and he touched her hair softly. Sakura's eyes immediately shot back to the male in front of her and she couldn't keep down the heat that rushed to her face. If anyone were to look closely at the red haired male at this moment, they'd realize that he also had a ting of pink across his cheeks. Realizing his actions, Gaara pulled his hand back and nervously looked around.

'Damn what's wrong with me,' Gaara questioned himself as he looked everywhere except for the pink haired female in front of him. The awkward silence was so suffocating.

"I better go now, uh see you later," Sakura laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head before leaving to the locker room. Gaara watched her form leave and after seeing that no one was looking, let out a ghost of a smile spread across his face. He looked toward the sky and saw someone standing over the roof's edge.

Misaki's shoulder length hair swayed in the warm breeze. An airplane was in her hand and she positioned it to throw at the sky when she felt another stronger breeze. The airplane flew and went until it was out of sight and Misaki had finished her wish. Misaki sat down on the ledge with her feet dangling off the roof and from an outsider's view it looked as if she was going to jump. The brunette chuckled at the thought and smirked as she thought of her father.

'Old fart would probably cry his eyes out,' Misaki thought with a sad smile on her lips as she looked up at the sky. Misaki's smile disappeared as she remembered her best friend's sad facial expression. Nothing at that moment could have killed her inside more. To know that she was the cause of Hinata's sadness had made her feel so depressed that she had to let out all her pent up anger, frustration and sadness. It just so happened that she directed her anger on those who were in love with Hinata. Misaki chuckled at herself and made a mental note to dress up as a boy and piss off Sasuke one day. As she thought about Sasuke she didn't realize that someone had slipped on the side next to her.

"Idiot Uchiha," Misaki mumbled with the sad smile from before coming back.

"Usually when people think of me they don't have this sad expression on their faces," Sasuke informed with a monotone voice and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Misaki jumped a bit and then punched him on the arm.

"What the hell Uchiha?! I'm on a roof with my legs dangling! You don't just scare me like that you know! What if I fell?" Misaki scolded and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke didn't make any movement on his face but his eyes held all amusement.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be my problem if you fell now would it? But I'm not here to bicker with you. Instead I'm here to question you. How long have you loved Hinata?" Sasuke asked suddenly that it caught Misaki off guard but she quickly recovered from her shock. Sasuke stared at her with boredom etched onto his face and Misaki had the sudden urge to hit him again but held it back.

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

'No please don't find out,'

"Why are you getting all defensive now?"

'Please I can't handle anymore drama,'

"Why are you being a pain in the ass?"

'Just deny Misaki. It'll all go away,'

"We can do this all day you know?"

'Please just leave,'

"Don't fuck with me Uchiha!"

'Argue. He'll leave faster,'

"I'm not leaving, so just answer the question,"

'Stop it!'

"Why the fuck do you care so fucking much?" Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs, causing a few birds in the nearest trees to fly away. Misaki tried to calm down but she couldn't. Everything was coming out whether she wanted it to. It wasn't like her. Maybe she was sick? Or maybe she was just a crazy maniac. Misaki glared at the Uchiha in front of her and stood up, jumping off the ledge to the school's roof.

"Uchiha you really wanna know? Fine, I'm in love with Hinata! I have always been and none of you can understand why or how. But you know what pisses me off? The fact that you all fall in love with her and show all such great affection but not knowing that you're all killing her! You fucking try have people you care about all fall in love with you!" Misaki finished her speech and felt all the pain and guilt from earlier suddenly leave. Clutching her heart she only gasped when she felt Sasuke's arms around her.

"Don't think about it just do whatever comes to mind. But speak of this and you'll never see daylight again," Sasuke muttered clearly embarrassed and Misaki felt the warmth of his body. He was so warm and welcoming but his attitude had said otherwise. He was just like her and Misaki's eyes watered before she let all the tears go.

"She doesn't even know!" Misaki's muffled voice came through Sasuke's shirt. He nodded and felt a tad bit annoyed that he could feel the tears go through his shirt. Neither of the two noticed the quiet Hyuuga heiress who was in the doorway listening to the whole thing. And they didn't even notice when the same Hyuuga slipped away with a ting of guilt clouding her heart.

Tenten's stomach growled and everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at? The board is up there!" The feisty brunette screeched as she was clearly both hungry and annoyed. There were some mutterings but everyone's attention returned back to the lesson up front. Tenten was hit in the back of the head and as she glared at the culprit she realized that there was a note on the floor.

_ Take that for giving me a bloody nose!_

Tenten's sly smile came onto her face as she looked at Neji from the corner of her eye. Slowly she turned her head to look at him with the sly smile still in place. Neji looked a bit spooked out but was smirking when he saw Tenten mouth the words 'I'll do it again'. The male smirked when the bell rang and Tenten stood from her seat and glared at him. Realizing what was about to happen again the classroom was quickly deserted and only left the two opponents.

"Apologize and this won't have to happen," Neji commanded and kept his eyes on the brutal female standing in front of him. She smiled and then started to laugh.

"As if I'd apologize to you of all people and besides, you deserved that blood nose," Tenten announced as she clenched her fists, flexing them. Neji noticed it and dropped his bag before checking the time.

"You have 10 minutes," Neji announced before launching at the female trying to catch her.

"C'mon Hyuuga I thought you would have known better than that. It's always ladies first," Tenten teased as she gave Neji a punch to the back. He seemed unaffected and jumped over a table and tripping her. She almost fell but caught herself just in time before Neji had a chance to kick her.

"You're leaving yourself open carelessly," Neji noted as he looked at her stance. Tenten's eyes flared like a fire and her fists were tightened even more so that a vain was visible.

"Hyuuga," the female muttered with venom arriving in her voice while the male Hyuuga stopped in front of her.

"You know that at the Dojo you'll only have 5 minutes per round," Neji informed her and watched as her face turned a bit glum.

"I know and that's why I'll have to hit faster, and quicker," Tenten said with determination as she raised her fist over her heart. Hearing a vibration she caught on quickly and saw the smirking male.

"Foul! You were talking to me!" Tenten screeched as she realized her time was over and pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

"This is training your opponent may want to waste time by talking," Neji said with an all knowing nod to his head as he spoke but held amusement and a devilish smirk on his face. Tenten growled and ran after him.

"You dumb rotten Hyuuga!" Tenten yelled as she chased him down the halls all the while the Hyuuga was actually laughing.

Temari and Shikamaru watched as both the brunettes ran by; one laughing and the other shouting profanities. Temari chuckled and watched as Shikamaru quickly dismissed anything that had happened in front of him.

"They should date," Temari noted as she nudged Shikamaru with her elbow with a mischievous smile making up her face. Shikamaru gave her a blank stare as he pondered the reason behind the smile.

"No way. I refuse to be one of your pawns that help you be matchmaker," Shikamaru deadpanned and caused Temari to put him in a headlock.

"Oh you ungrateful bastard, we're only doing a favor for them!" Temari ensured as she tightened her hold. Shikamaru started to choke and reached to tickle the female. Temari instantly stopped moving and busted out laughing at him.

"You actually thought that I would be ticklish?" Temari laughed at the shock on her friend's face and gripped her stomach. Shikamaru's eye twitched and he glared at her.

"Why are you laughing so loud and annoyingly?" Shikamaru questioned her but he didn't wait for her answer and he walked away.

"Wait I'm sorry," Temari apologized as she gripped the lazy male's arm and stood at his side. Shikamaru looked at her with a curious eye as he realized her face was fuzzed with a bit of pink. Temari felt him staring and she tightened her grip.

"Would ya stop that? Let's go!" Temari announced clearly embarrassed as she dragged the male along with her. Stepping outside into the heat with a bit of pink on both of their faces.

**~Two Days Later~**

Hinata looked in her reflection and couldn't help but sigh at the image looking back at her. Her father had once again showed off his daughter to the relatives. Hanabi and Neji were left out of the spotlight once again as they ate silently, not even looking up from their food. Hanabi had ignored her older sister that whole day and Hinata couldn't help but feel responsible for the pain Hanabi was feeling. As the eldest female Hyuuga made her way around her room, she pondered what she would do about her family. Getting an idea she went left her room and hurried to Hanabi's. As she entered without knocking she found her sister laying down with someone beside her, gripping Hanabi's hand. As soon as Hanabi noticed her sister's presence she was on the defensive.

"Ever heard of something called knocking?" the youngest Hyuuga announced as she pushed her friend off the bed and stood in front of the young male. Hinata's cheeks turned from red of embarrassment but then a red of anger.

"H-Hanabi, who is your f-friend and why is he in your room with the door c-closed?" Hinata questioned as she tried to muster up every ounce of confidence that she could at the moment. Her baby sister was alone with a boy and she was only thirteen years old. The male in the room looked a bit unaffected and looked at Hanabi.

"Is she your annoying older sister or she the funny maid?" The boy asked clearly not seeing the affect of the situation. Hanabi shushed him and looked guiltily at her older sister.

"It's my older sister Hinata. Hinata, meet Konohamaru he is my boyfriend," Hanabi explained as she looked down, not meeting the gaze of her sister. Hinata switched her attention on the short male standing beside Hanabi and smiled down at him.

"Nice to meet you, but I'll take my leave now. Hanabi don't mention this to father unless I am there with you okay," Hinata smiled to her younger sister and raised a brow at Hanabi's gasped eyes. Leaving anyway Hinata left to her own room with a cheeky grin on her face.

'My sister is becoming more girlish,' Hinata thought to herself as she smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

Naruto looked at the clock and watched as his best friend got ready for his date.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Naruto asked curiously as he took a glance at the pacing male.

"Dinner and walk around," Sasuke said with a monotone voice and dismissed the conversation quickly. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back and pouted. He knew that they weren't able to fight and he knew that but, there was nothing against complaining and pouting.

"But why can't you stay here with me and I can eat all your cereal?" Naruto complained as he looked at the Uchiha with a longing look in his eyes. Sasuke looked freaked out and dismissed the blonde again.

"No," Sasuke deadpanned causing the Uzumaki to glare and give Sasuke the finger. The onyx haired male seemed unaffected and returned the gesture.

"My mother said that she would call so pick it up if you don't recognize the number," Sasuke announced as he left the house quickly. As he left Naruto whispered something but Sasuke still left. Naruto pouted at the door and glanced at Sasuke's kitchen full of food.

"Oh this bitch is gonna die when I finish," Naruto chuckled deeply as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hinata sat on her couch and waited for Sasuke to ring the doorbell. She had thought she would make him wait since it took her forever to pick out what to wear. She had finally decided on wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and being that there was still a heat wave around, she had a bathing suit on underneath. Hinata smiled at the time and realized she had 5 minutes to spare. Her sister was upstairs trying to keep her boyfriend down, so that their father wouldn't find out.

"Hinata you're going out on a school night?" Hiashi noted as he sat across from her on the couches.

"Yes father, I won't be out long, I promise," Hinata assured her father as she smiled to seal the deal. Hiashi didn't trust the smile she held but knew better than to go against anything his eldest daughter said. She resembled her mother very much and seemed to be the exact same person, save for Hinata being a bit more shy than the late Hyuuga. _Ding Dong_! Hinata stood up quickly and straightened her clothes as she waited for Sasuke to walk in. He was dressed in a white shirt with a blue sweater on top. He also had dark blue sweat pants on. His eyes traveled around the house before finding the pearls of Hinata. Onyx stared into Lavender ones, neither backing down. Hiashi stared at the young man standing in the middle of his house.

"Good evening young man. I want my daughter to be back no later than 10:30," Hiashi said sternly before exiting the room with a nod. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and touched the back of her head, nervously.

"He likes you, usually not even Neji can take me out later than ten," Hinata informed her date for the night. Sasuke stared at her and he remembered what his best friend had whispered to him before he left. _My same date just being repeated. _Sasuke clenched his jaw slightly and watched as Hinata looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing, let's go," Sasuke said before grabbing her hand and leaving quickly. Hinata blushed slightly at the contact and tried not to remember what she saw with Sasuke and Misaki.

"Do you mind if we eat here?" Sasuke suddenly said and Hinata for the first time realized that he had spoken. Her eyes traveled to a sign that read "Lightning Thirteen". Hinata's widened as she realized that they were going to eat dinner and mentally scolded herself for not wearing something more appropriate. Sasuke noticed her distress and took it the wrong way.

"There is no reason to go here, we can go somewhere else of your liking," Sasuke said with a bored tone though inside he was a nervous wreck that had an alter ego of an overly confident ass.

"No its fine, but it's just expensive right?" Hinata questioned as they entered the restaurant and sat down somewhere in the back with a window. Sasuke looked at the tea he ordered and Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ah, so um how are you Sasuke-san," Hinata asked as she tried to break the ice. Sasuke turned his attention on his guest and watched as the pink of her cheeks was there due to awkwardness.

"I'm fine and very relaxed since I am here with you," Sasuke said with a ghost of a smile as he tried to touch her hand. Hinata smiled and then was interrupted as the waiter came to give them the orders that they wanted. The rest of the night was of silence but the two figures didn't need words to communicate with each other. The looks they gave each other were enough to say all they had wanted. Hinata was thinking that they were going to her home but instead Sasuke steered her to another direction. They were heading to the beach and Hinata questioned herself why they were. Sasuke smiled to himself as he sat her next to him on the sand that was close to the water.

"My mother use to take me here and watch the sunset with Itachi and I," Sasuke said calmly and looked to the water instead of at Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was a bit surprised but the feeling was covered up with warmth. Warmth that she was able to know something about Sasuke that he would only open up to his closest friends. Sasuke turned to her and watched as she grabbed a shell and put it to her ear.

"My mother use to tell me that a seashell was the past of a person who passed away. I remember coming here for hours and looking for a seashell that fit her image," Hinata said as she giggled a bit at herself. Sasuke gripped her hand and watched as Hinata looked at him curiously. Her face seemed to be glowing and the sunset was just right. Everything was screaming at Sasuke to do it now and so he leaned in slowly as he closed his eyes. Hinata caught in the moment closed her eyes and waited for Sasuke to make contact with her. Just a centimeter away from kissing when Sasuke was hit in the head with something. Sasuke turned to see Misaki and Naruto standing there with tightened fists.

"UCHIHA!" They both yelled as they lunged at him with all their might, leaving an embarrassed and frightened Hinata to try and get her friends separated.

"GYAH!" was what the whole town heard as Sasuke was beat mercilessly by his best friend and his weird acquaintance.

Neji sneezed and heard a scream of pain and smirked. Sometimes getting your own sweet revenge was for the best, correct?

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Probably my longest one! But I'm tired since its 11: 16 right now. Oh yeah to my Nee-chan, I'm sorry again for falling asleep on you! Well I hope you enjoy folks. Hinata's destiny lies in your hands.**


	13. Sunshine and Rainbows Are For Suckers

**Hi guys! I'm so excited I have the winner! And the person who wins Hinata's heart is….. Will be shown after this commercial break. Ha! As I promised the winner is NARUTO UZUMAKI! GO UZUMAKI-CHAN! Well since Sasuke-chan lost I'll give him his own story. It was a very close race though. Sasuke-chan only needed two more votes. Well here is chapter thirteen.**

Hinata sighed as she placed an icepack on Sasuke's face and he groaned with annoyed glance at Misaki. The brunette grinned and put the peace sign up for him while Naruto chose to stare at the picture of the late Hyuuga on the wall. Misaki soon turned to look and smiled at the photo. Misaki seemed to know everything these days, Naruto noted as he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"Your face should heal in about two weeks if you apply this ointment everyday twice a day," Hinata informed Sasuke as he listened intently to every word she uttered. The violet haired beauty turned her attention to the sheepish looking other female and gave her a good stare down.

"You both are mean," Hinata said addressing Naruto as well as she turned away and stomped upstairs. Misaki and Naruto looked at each other before returning their gaze toward the picture.

"We should apologize to teme," Naruto whispered to Misaki as he noticed the glaring Uchiha. Misaki smiled evilly at the Uchiha and watched as he was utterly freaked out.

"Maybe not to Uchiha but to Hinata-chan," Misaki aloud, not even bothering to try to whisper. Sasuke gave her one of his infamous glares and she stuck her tongue out to him.

"Why the hell were you even here Naruto? I thought we decided that we weren't going to fight each other," Sasuke questioned the blonde male who seemed a bit annoyed himself.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think I could handle it so I went with instinct," Naruto shrugged it off easily and Sasuke's glare turned its attention to Naruto. Sasuke stood up quickly and tightened his fists.

"Whatever I'm getting the hell out of here, but I'm going to get you back for this," Sasuke said as he pointed to his face while both of the culprits seemed up for the challenge.

"Any day Uchiha but don't speak like that in front of the mistress," Misaki said as she made a gesture to the picture of the late Hyuuga. Sasuke raised a brow and stood in front of the picture, studying it. Remembering what Hinata had said about the seashells, Sasuke made a nod to the picture.

"I'll get you one mistress," Sasuke promised the picture as he put his hand over his heart. Misaki and Naruto stared at the onyx haired male and looked at each other as he left.

"Is he crazy?" Misaki questioned her new Uchiha hitting friend. Naruto stared at the picture before shaking his head.

"Nah, he's just really emotional when it comes to family," Naruto said as he stood from his spot and stretching. Misaki followed and motioned for him to follow her. He did as told and raised a brow when Misaki stood in front of a door that seemed to welcome them in.

"Don't let this damn door fool you; this room is completely not welcoming! It's Hinata's room and trust me since I live here, that this room is not welcoming!" Misaki whispered harshly as she knocked on the door in a specific beat. After a moment the door opened, revealing a sleepy Hinata in a messy bun.

"We just wanted to say sorry Hinata, we didn't mean to ruin your date," Naruto spoke first as he tried not to put too much emphasis on the word 'date'. Hinata didn't seem to notice and actually smiled.

"I wasn't really angry, just a bit tired and confused really. Thank you for apologizing though," Hinata uttered with a tired smile on her face. Naruto nodded and wished the females goodnight before leaving; his parents were going to stab him for being out so late. Misaki was left alone with Hinata in their room and as Misaki changed she noticed that her best friend was awkwardly silent. The brunette haired female sat next to the heiress on her bed and noticed how she stiffened. Getting closer to her face, Misaki noticed how Hinata would constantly back away or scoot over.

"What's your problem? What have I done?" Misaki asked as she narrowed her stare at the female beside her.

"N-Nothing," Hinata stuttered with a smile that seemed all to forced. Misaki raised a brow and suddenly pushed the Hyuuga onto her bed with her hands trapped.

"Why are you lying Hyuuga?" Misaki asked her as she neared her face. Hinata started to struggle and Misaki only seemed more annoyed.

"Why aren't you speaking with me? What is it? Do you wish for me to leave or something!?" The brunette questioned and watched as Hinata's eyes turned horrified. Misaki looked shocked but quickly recovered from it and let Hinata go from her clutches.

"I'm going out," Misaki announced as she grabbed a pair of sweat pants to change into. Hinata saw the seriousness in Misaki's face and wanted to grab onto her hand but something forced her back.

"I'm going to give you one more chance before I walk out this door; what's wrong?" Misaki asked with an annoyed, serious and hurt tone etching into her voice. Hinata looked down and tightened her fists. If she didn't answer their friendship would have a dent in it, but if she did answer their friendship would have an awkward silence in the middle of it. So instead she smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I'm just a little distracted and confused is all," Hinata answered with all her might so that her smile wouldn't waver. Misaki stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand and lifting it up.

"Why must you lie to me? Did everything turn into a lie for you?" Misaki asked with hurt etched into her voice as she watched Hinata's eyes water. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was slowly losing Misaki.

"Why didn't you tell me Misaki?" Hinata screeched as the tears started to run down her face. The brunette's eyes widened as soon as the words came out of Hinata's mouth. Misaki stared long and hard at the Hyuuga and everything seemed to slow down. Time seemed to be broken for a moment. The tears on Hinata's face weren't slowing down and Misaki's heart didn't seem to beat anymore. Everything at that moment wasn't perfect like it was a week ago. Compared to then, this seemed as if the world was ending. Hinata stared at Misaki through her tears and saw how distressed the female looked to be.

"You must think I'm disgusting now don't you?" Misaki suddenly asked as all logical thinking went flying out the window. Hinata shook her head and wiped the tears that kept coming.

"S-Since when M-Misaki?" Hinata asked as she hiccupped hysterically. For the first time Misaki looked up at the ceiling and Hinata could see the tears that went down her cheeks.

'What did I do to deserve a life like this?' Misaki thought to herself as she cursed every god she knew of.

"M-Misaki please a-answer m-me," Hinata stuttered out as she tried to gain control over her body once again. Misaki stared at the Hyuuga with mixed emotions and tightened her fists.

"For a while now, I guess. I think it started when you helped me with the classes I was failing, or it could be when you calmed me down from my family issues, or when I cried my eyes out from my mother dying. Hinata there are a lot ways I could have fallen for you but it really doesn't matter right? I've already been rejected by you so many times. Maybe when you told me you were in love with Naruto way back then, I should have given up. But as you know, I'm stubborn and I couldn't let you go. Maybe I'm crazy huh?" Misaki said with a surprisingly calm voice as the tears still rolled down her face. But even so, her fragile face held a smile. Maybe it was a smile of regret or relief but no one could tell at that moment. Hinata reached her hand out and touched Misaki's arm, both of them trembling. The brunette finally turned her attention on the female beside her and couldn't help but want to laugh. Hinata had this sad look on her face and the tears from before were falling again.

"I'm s-so s-sorry. I'm s-so sorry. I'm so s-sorry. I'm so sorry," Hinata kept chanting over and over. Misaki pulled the Hyuuga into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Don't waist an apology over something so stupid, idiot. Besides how would you have known anyway? My feelings were locked away from everyone. You couldn't have prevented my feelings anyway and you know what? Because of you I've become way stronger. Remember when I couldn't even raise my voice against other people? You've helped me in more ways than one so don't apologize," Misaki whispered the last part and gasped when she felt Hinata's hands tighten around her waist.

"S-Shut up and stop forgiving me so e-easily," Hinata demanded but hiccupped in between. Misaki smiled and wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga. They just stood there, holding on for what seemed like dear life. All that mattered was that they stayed in this embrace. Nothing else mattered at this moment. No one else mattered at this moment.

Neji sighed as he sat down on his bed. As he looked around groggily, he saw that everything seemed to be neat and in order.

"I have the sudden urge to mess everything up," Neji noted aloud as he stared at his room with his eyebrow twitching. As he sat down, he thought of all the possibilities that could happen if he tried.

"Ah, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm a Hyuuga for god's sake and Hyuugas don't go around messing up their room for no damn reason!" Neji reasoned with himself. The male turned his eyes on his phone as it vibrated with annoyance.

"Hello?" Neji asked as he didn't recognize the number.

"Hyuuga! The next time you change your number without telling me, you'll end up tied to a chair while I torture you!" The voice boomed into his ear and he immediately knew it belonged to his "_beloved_" friend.

"Oh? What sort of torture would I receive then?" Neji asked teasing her as he sprawled over his bed.

"Eh? I guess very…..painful torture?" Tenten's sounded confused and he could almost picture her scratching her head.

"That doesn't sound so scary. Maybe I'll change my number again then," Neji announced as a smile etched onto his face. Sometimes teasing this girl was too much fun.

"No! Hyuuga I'll murder you! Besides I called for a reason you know! I-"

"Oh? What reason have you got that granted me a call from you," Neji interrupted.

"Let me finish, idiot! As I was saying, I wanted to know if you were available sometime on the weekend," Her voice seemed to get quieter and more sheepish.

"For what?"

"To hang out with me," Neji thought over what she said and the smile he held stretched.

"I'd rather go through your so-called torture," Neji said and was greeted with a scream and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oi! You ungrateful Hyuuga! I'll never invite you to anything every again! You hear me!?"

"Isn't that a present and not a punishment?"

"You know what!" The line went dead and Neji couldn't help but laugh. He was laughing so hard that tears seemed to grow at the corner of his eyes.

"Heh. Tenten…interesting creature," Neji noted as a warm smile adorned his lips.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sasuke woke up annoyed. It wasn't the regular Sasuke annoyed routine but something a little darker. He had the urge to do something sadistic. Though this sort of act wasn't like him at all and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"I'm going," Sasuke announced to his brother as he put on his shoes at the door. Itachi stared at the young man in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't eat anything and you're early for school if you leave now," Itachi informed Sasuke as they started their usual and completely normal stare down.

"I don't need food,"

"If you want to live you do,"

"I eat every day; missing one meal won't kill me,"

"Then why did you wake up so early to go to school?"

"Stop driving your two cents where they don't belong,"

"My fucking cents belong wherever I want them to,"

"The hell they do," By now the men were glaring and tightening their fists.

"The hell is your problem?"

"Nothing now let me leave,"

"All this time arguing you could have made a fucking toast already,"

"I don't want food! What don't you get?"

"That's it," Itachi announced before he grabbed Sasuke's ear and pulled him into the kitchen. Sasuke tried to fight back but his older brother's grip was stronger.

'I'll fucking kill you Itachi!' Sasuke thought as he glared daggers at the taller male. Itachi seemed unaffected and even smiled back. The older Uchiha slide over his plate of eggs and stared at Sasuke for a moment.

"Eat it," The words came out as a command and it was clear through his voice that the male was deadly serious. Sasuke being annoyed took a bite of the eggs and actually found that they were good. With a new perspective he ate them happily on the inside but on the outside he still seemed annoyed. Appearance was everything for the Uchihas. Itachi seemed a bit happier and as he drank his coffee he stared at the young man.

"So why were you in such a rush?" His deep and elegant voice asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged and then spit out his food.

"Oh shit I just remembered! I gotta go, someone is waiting for me," Sasuke informed as he grabbed his bag and ran outside leaving a pissed Itachi with chewed food all over his face.

"I'm going to kill that little brat when I get a chance," Itachi muttered dangerously as he imagined the poor boy's death.

Shikamaru made his way to the group of friends waiting and quickly noticed that three key people were missing.

"Good morning Shikamaru!" Chouji announced loudly and everyone turned their attention on the lazy male.

"Yo," Shikamaru slightly raised a hand and watched as everyone smiled or nodded at him. Sitting beside a grumpy looking Uchiha he wondered where Temari, Hinata and Misaki were at.

"Where are the inseparables and Blondie?" Shikamaru finally asked as he couldn't find them anyway his eyes laid on. They were usually the first people to arrive along with Temari's brother. Shikamaru turned his attention on Neji who seemed a bit irritated at the mention of the two females.

"Hinata-sama and Misaki both woke up later than usual and are both taking the bus here," Neji muttered with an annoyed tone etched into his voice. The lazy male nodded in understanding and looked around for anyone who knew where Temari was.

"Temari isn't coming today, she says she has some issues to deal with," Tenten informed with a sigh of relief. Shikamaru questioned it but decided against it. Feeling someone stare at him, he turned his head to the left just to see Ino being the culprit. She had placed her hair in a bun today and her blue eyes seemed to beam onto his body.

'Ignore it Shikamaru,' His inside voice muttered to himself.

Hinata ran as fast as she could to catch up to Misaki. The brunette was a born track runner or something, because there was no way she could run that fast and not be either sweaty or tired.

"You know what Hinata just get on my back, you're so slow today," Misaki informed as she lowered herself so the Hyuuga could climb aboard.

"Misaki let's just-

"Get on Hinata or I'll carry you on my shoulder with your ass showing. Though I don't know how with that long as skirt of yours," Misaki threatened with a slight tease and caused Hinata to blush but she did what she was told. They seemed to get to the school faster and Hinata felt like she was riding a motorcycle.

"Hey look we got her fast enough," Misaki shouted as she lowered the Hyuuga off of her back.

"Yeah we did, we are never waking up that late again though," Hinata warned as she walked over to the group of friends waiting near the steps.

"Yosh! The youthful Hinata and Misaki have arrived," Lee shouted as he cried tears of joy causing everyone to groan mentally.

"Yeah yeah Lee. Well let's get inside before Asuma kicks our asses," Misaki informed as she smiled at her friends. Everyone agreed since they all had Asuma today save for Lee, Tenten and Neji who had Ms. Yuuhi.

_**Asuma's classroom; Group work**_

Hinata smiled as her group was Misaki, Sasuke and Naruto. They had to make a poster about anti-bullying in school environments.

"Who the hell does that anyway," Naruto wondered aloud as he outlined the pencil with a red permanent marker.

"Dorks and fools," Misaki answered as she drew a picture of a bully with a big nose and broken teeth.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke," Hinata said as she had bumped into him when she tried to shade in the bubbled words. The male smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing Hinata," Sasuke said before he continued to write the words in bold like letters. Naruto and Misaki watched quietly but both thinking the same thing.

'**I'll kill you fucker,'**

Naruto finished with a giggle and decided to watch Hinata and the rest of the group.

"Eh, Hinata you're finished right?" He questioned her as she seemed a bit restless.

"Oh yeah, I'm done," Hinata replied and smiled in response. Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed a marker in it.

"Do this while Naruto takes over Misaki's job. We need a rest," Sasuke informed and gave Misaki a weird look. They walked over to the front of the class pretending to get more markers but were really having a discussion.

"I need you to get rid of Naruto for me," Sasuke said as he stared at Misaki with all seriousness involved. Play time was over. Time to get seriously into the game.


	14. I'm Turning Into Someone Else

**Hey beautiful people! I would have uploaded sooner but things got complicated with my laptop and I had to rewrite the whole story on my computer. If I have mistakes please tell me and forgive me :'] Oh by the way I'll be replying to the people at END of a chapter. Forgive me if it seemed that I was ignoring you T.T Here's Chapter 14!**

Misaki leaned against the counter and looked at the male in front of her. She could only wonder what so many girls saw in him. Oh how she'd love to pop their perfect bubble of Sasuke Uchiha. The brunette smiled at him and nodded her head.

"He was starting to annoy me anyway and he seems to be infatuated with that Haruno chick. What do I have to do?" Misaki asked curiously as she tried to imagine his response. Everything was going to fail if the Uchiha thought Hinata would love him more for this. The male seemed a bit startled at her cooperation and scratched the side of his head.

"Meet me on the roof at lunch," Sasuke announced as he walked back to Hinata and Naruto. Misaki stared at the Uchiha's back and couldn't help the smirk arriving on her face. Sick and twisted games were never her thing but this time it seemed quite appealing.

Shikamaru sighed as he saw the little situation that went on between Misaki and Sasuke. The male wasn't happy but who was he to interfere in other's life? Besides he didn't have time to take of them when he had his own problems. Ino was becoming like a stalker and it was scaring him a bit. What if she had finally fallen for him? Somehow the thought didn't sit well with him. Shikamaru sighed again and looked at his partners Luna and Yuka. They were both quiet people who did their work diligently but they were also major Sasuke fan girls. Luna had green hair and the other had red hair. They told him that they were in this class to do some community service because they did something bad. The male could really care less but he smirked a bit when they asked to complete all the work for him, using his notes on the poster of course. Just five minutes before the bell was going to ring, the door busted open, revealing an annoyed blonde.

"Care to explain your lateness Blondie?" Asuma asked her as she gave him a late pass.

"Personal girl problems you know?" Temari replied smartly with a glare that rivaled Tsunade's when someone drank her sake. Shikamaru unconsciously held his breath when Asuma stayed silent but released it when he turned back to his papers. Temari sat next to him and gave the girls once over.

"Why are they here?" Temari asked the male as she stared at the girls once again—they seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Community service and why are you late?" Shikamaru asked as he stared into her eyes. Temari rolled her eyes and tightened her fists.

"Fucking people annoy me. One day if I ever rule the world people will start disappearing," Temari answered vaguely and she seemed startled when Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down and I bet they would start disappearing—because you rule the world. People would start leaving unexpectedly," Shikamaru joked half-heartedly. Luna and Yuka stifled a laugh that caused Temari to glare at the male with a bit of a smirk on her lips.

"You know me to well Nara," Temari announced as she stood up to stretch her arms. Shikamaru followed her lead and told the younger females to give the unfinished poster to Asuma to hold. He walked side by side with Temari and he could tell that something was bothering her.

"I'm not gonna press this but what happened?" Shikamaru asked one last time before he gave up. The blonde female sighed and looked around the empty hallway.

"I got fired from work today because of some stupid perverted customer. That damn job was all I had to support Gaara's treatment. Without it the bills will pile up or I'll have to drop high school," Temari announced as she seemed to get angry at the memory. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he seemed to be really surprised.

"My mom owns a bakery so I could ask her if she needs any-"

"No! I don't want your help. You wanted to know and now you do so don't try and pity me with that bull," Temari interrupted as she stomped to her class faster.

"I wasn't trying to pity you! Let me help you if you can't help yourself!" Shikamaru shouted at her before she stopped walking completely and turned her attention back on the male. She turned around using her heel and her eyes pierced his. It seemed like a battle of the eyes and neither of them was backing down.

"Tch. You're stubborn. I want an interview with your mother, like a real job application," Temari warned as she walked to her next class leaving behind a rather prideful Nara.

Sakura sniffed the toad that was dead on a tray. Oh how she hated biology. The poor frog was cold and sort of sticky and the pink haired female slightly wondered if a dead human would feel like this as well.

"Sakura-chan! How are you deary?" a rather high voice chipped into her eardrums as she poked the frog with a spoon carefully.

"What is it you want Ino?" Sakura asked with a monotone voice that made the blonde roll her eyes.

"Aish. You guys never give up on grudges. Well you should be glad to know that I've given up my devilish ways," Ino announced happily as if it was just an everyday thing. Sakura hid her annoyance well and nodded her head toward the female. Ino seemed unimpressed and pouted slightly with her arms crossed.

"Ne Sakura-chan you don't seem to believe me," the blonde questioned as she raised a brow at the serious Haruno. Sakura sighed and turned her full attention on Ino.

"I don't believe you. You're the one who taught me how to hold a grudge, told me that getting what you want means getting your hands dirty, and the one who threatened others. So yeah I don't believe you _Yamanaka-san_," Sakura announced as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ino sighed and nodded before walking away with a hand lazily raised.

"Gotcha Sakura-chan. See ya later," Ino greeted as she sat next to someone else but didn't say anything when the girl asked her a question.

'That girl is so weird. Why is she like that?' Sakura thought as she continued work with the blonde in the back of her mind.

Hinata smiled as she saw Kiba and Shino bickering. Well mostly Kiba was, Shino was silent and only giving sarcastic but true remarks back to the male.

"Arg! Shut it Shino! Just admit that I'm stronger than you are," Kiba practically barked and he tightened his fist that was raised at the silent male.

"Of course you're stronger….in the lack of brains," Shino deadpanned and Kiba was going to say something back but he couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped his lips. Hinata soon followed and Shino even managed a small smile.

"Aish, how long has it been since we hung out like this?" Kiba asked the group to which Shino gave a nod to.

"It's been to long, we should try to hang out more," Kiba answered his own question and put his fist out in front of him. Hinata smiled and Shino nodded before placing their fists on top of Kiba's. The three best friends shared a smile and the moment was spoiled when Kiba spoke.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! What's been going on with you, Uchiha-bastard, and Naruto," Kiba questioned and earned a smack on the back of the head from Shino.

"W-Well they uhm… I r-really d-don't know," Hinata answered truthfully. Kiba raised a brow and Shino stopped eating his sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked seriously confused.

"U-Uh well, they both never r-really c-confessed d-d-directly to me, instead they had an f-fist fight," Hinata answered with a blush on cheeks as her index fingers chased each other around.

"So you want one of them to confess to you upfront," Kiba asked dumbfounded and Hinata blushed upon the question.

"O-of course not! That'd be selfish to their feelings! I don't know what, or in my case who, I want," Hinata answered as she looked at her lunch. And it was true. Hinata didn't know what she wanted and that thought left her insides very empty. She didn't want to lead one on and have feelings for the other. Hinata wanted to be the wall flower again but she knows that it would be wishful thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the roof opened to reveal Misaki. The three friends were far off on the right so she couldn't see them, but they could clearly see her.

"Oh look its Misaki, we should greet her," Kiba suggested as he stood up and waved at the brunette. She seemed startled and was that a bit of annoyance in her eyes? Misaki bit her lip and waved back before turning to leave. Hinata waved goodbye to her friends rather quickly, promising that she'd text them later and dashed after Misaki. It didn't cross her mind when she saw the smirks on Shino's and Kiba's face, all she cared about right now was catching up to Misaki.

"What're you talking about?" a deep voice rang into Hinata's ears which caused her to stop running and to listen up. Seriously just when did she become an eavesdropper?

"Hinata is upstairs do you really want to talk about destroying Naruto up there?" Misaki's voice asked clearly annoyed.

"Wait them maybe I can be up there with her and try to get closer to her," the voice rang suggested.

"No. She'll just ignore you because Kiba and Shino are there," Misaki deadpanned. The male voice sucked his teeth before leaving and Misaki seemed to follow. Hinata bit her lip and calmed herself down before walking out from behind the corner. Her phone rang and Super Junior's Superman song came out. (Sorry, had to I love them) She checked her ID contact thing and saw that it was unknown.

"Ah, hello?" Hinata answered as she made her way to the student council room. Work was really piling up there.  
"Hinata? Argh! You gave me the wrong number on purpose didn't you Gaara!?" Naruto seethed to the male over the phone.

"Ah, Naruto is there something you wanted?" Hinata asked hurriedly since she didn't want to think about anything she just heard.

"Oh no sorry, I was trying to call Sakura but Gaara gave me your number. Wait how does he know your number?" Naruto asked and Hinata questioned that as well.

"Oi, Uzumaki don't get into my business," Gaara's voice rang in the distance. Hinata managed a smile and when she walked into the student council room she put them on speaker, so she could start her paperwork.

"Shut up Gaara! Aish you're sneaky," Naruto mumbled and Hinata stifled a giggle when it sounded like Naruto was hit with a book.

"Ne, look your girlfriend is laughing at you and she can't even see how hurt you are," Gaara announced to which Naruto told him to shut up again.

"Well I'll hang up now, sorry for the call. Uhm this is my number you can save it if you want but I'll only save yours if I get your permission,"

"You have my permission Naruto-kun and I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Naruto and Sabaku-san," Hinata answered and smiled again after she hung up.

Sasuke walked home alone for the first time today. The fan girls were off somewhere, his friends had after school activities, his mother had returned back to the United States and Hinata had somehow disappeared. The young man's house wasn't far from the school maybe half a mile away—something he could easily walk. Though today it seemed as if his home was miles and miles away and it was almost as if every step he took led him farther away from his home instead of closer. Sasuke shook his head trying to rid the thoughts away and stuffed his hands into his pocket. As he walked he couldn't help the feelings of guilt rise into his stomach and the only person he could think of was Naruto. His precious best friend. His thoughts were interrupted as someone bumped into him and looked up to glare at a young girl around the age of 12.

"Honey, apologize," the little's girl mother—he supposed—scolded her lightly.

"Yes mama! Sorry mister I'll watch where I'm going from now on," the little girl sort of promised before walking into someone else again to which the mom face palmed. Sasuke continued his walk and looked inside restaurants as he passed by them. Inside where couples smiling and laughing but then something grabbed his cold heart. He saw two young males laughing and promising to always be best friends. Sasuke looked away and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything. His pace quickened and before he knew it he was running—the wind smacking him in the face. His figure faced his home and he gasped for air as he opened the doors.

"I'm home!" He called and when he heard no reply besides the maid he sighed. Dropping his bag on the floor carelessly he walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Hey little brother. Don't think I've forgotten about the disgusting food you spit all over my face this morning. I'm gong to get you back but when you arrive home I'll most likely be at a meeting from work. I'll try to be home before midnight._

Sasuke smirked at the note and walked away with a tomato in his hand but on the inside he had a frown the size of his tomato.

Misaki charged at her opponent with full force. Her wooden sword colliding with his and she smirked when he seemed surprised at her strength.

'Try underestimating me again moron,' Misaki thought before pulling away from him and moving to side. The male shot foreword and left himself completely open so Misaki took the chance to hit him on the side of his stomach and point the sword to his neck. The brown haired male seemed annoyed when it was announced that he lost.

"Nice job Misaki now is there anything Joel should practice?" the club leader after he clapped to her performance.

"Don't underestimate your opponent but don't overestimate them either," Misaki said vaguely and smiled when he actually took out a notepad and wrote it down. The club leader passed her a bottle of water and they sat beside each other as the rest of the club did their daily practices.

"Ne, Misaki you seemed extra fired up in that match," the male noted and Misaki raised a brow.

"Really? Didn't notice I guess because I was suspended for a while it was good to be back in the club," Misaki answered honestly and was shocked when the leader chuckled a bit.

"You're funny Misaki now go pack up for today, I have a feeling that you'll complain if I make you work even more today," he said with a smile adorning his face and it seemed like a contrast to the tattoo on his lower cheek.

"Of course Kenji!" Misaki yelled informally before grabbing her bag and waving to him as she left. Misaki jogged to the council office quickly and pressed her ear to door. When she heard nothing—not even the sound of papers being signed—she jogged to the school exit and smiled when she saw a familiar back waiting.

"Sorry for making you wait Nata-chan!" Misaki announced as the figure turned around to face Misaki. The brunette stopped jogging and her frown was clearly placed on her face.

"Sorry thought you were someone else," Misaki muttered before walking past the girl. She felt her heart throb and she clenched her fist close so that she wouldn't seethe when she saw a certain Hinata Hyuuga. As she entered her new home, the maids greeted her and she ignored them as she made her way up to her room. When she opened the door she saw Hinata doing homework at her desk with her hair in a ponytail and her bangs pushed back by a bobby pin.

"Couldn't wait for me Hinata?" Misaki pouted with her arms crossed as she made her way to the Hyuuga. Hinata smiled apologetically as she spoke.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling to well I didn't want to seem weird if I didn't speak when we walked home," Hinata answered only telling half the truth. Misaki didn't seem to notice and she smiled as she forgave Hinata.

"S'Okay, I was only gonna hug with my sweaty pits anyway. So how're you feeling now?" Misaki questioned with pure concern.

"A-Ah I'm fine I took an Advil and I feel-" she was cut off when Misaki's ringtone went off.

_Loverholic Robotronic. Loverholic Robotronic. Neowa gachi nanun sarangyaegideul-_

"Ah sorry Hinata. Hello? What no I didn't. I'm pretty damn sure I didn't Ken. Yup that's right I'm gonna call you Ken now," Misaki spoke as she walked away being scolded by the person over the phone. Hinata smiled at her best friend and continued her work.

_What will I do about the new information that I know of?_

The question kept popping up and Hinata didn't really have an answer to it. All she knew was that things were going to get ugly from here on.

**That's the end for now. Here are my replies now my lovely reviewers.**

**AnimeLover431: ****I'm glad I made you laugh. I don't really think I'm funny so that makes me happy.**

**Yomitoru****: I suppose you wanted Naruhina? Well it will happen eventually. Did you read the manga. Oh gosh Naruhina overload.**

** 120: ****I hope you enjoyed this update. I secretly wanted Sasuhina as well.**

**Sakuragurl10****: I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Tedlay: ****Thank you very much! I'll try my best at every update!**

**Suicune4ever: ****I'm sorry but I love your username for some odd reason. And I'll try to be quicker with updates.**

**Cinna-bun Stockingz: ****HELLO LOVE~~~ I hope you read this and enjoy it :]**

**Uhm if I don't have you here please tell me I'll make sure to get back to you~~ \**

**Love the odd author~~**


	15. Why do I Feel This Way?

**Hey People~~ I wanted to say something very important. I think this story will have like 30 chapters. I haven't decided yet so we'll see. Well for those actually reading this, thank you for your support and care to actually read. I love you! Chapter 15 Already!**

The famous Yamanaka girl lazed around her house as she couldn't take the heat any longer. The heat wave was really getting to her. Her air conditioner was on blast and yet the heat still managed to attack her poor body. She checked her phone once again for the weather and saw that it went up 2 degrees. A groan escaped her mouth and she sat up from her bed and looked at the window. Across was her neighbor Kiba Inuzuka and she could clearly see him playing with his huge dog. What type of breed could get that big anyway? The male seemed to notice her and she was startled when he waved at her. Ino held up a hand as a greet, and was astounded when a female jumped into his arms. She smiled a bit when the unknown female smacked him upside the hide and pointed at several of things around his room. Ino shook her head and turned her attention at the glowing screen of her phone.

"Hello?" Ino answered it as she lay back down on her bed with her arms and legs stretched out.

"Hey do you want to go the beach or something on the weekend? Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Misaki and Sasuke are going. By the way don't ask how I got your number," the confident voice of a female boomed into her ears. Ino smiled when she recognized the voice as Sakura.

"Don't we have the senior trip on the weekend?" Ino pondered as she bit her lip and expected the Haruno to swear.

"Damn you're right. How about next weekend? I'm trying to gather everyone so that we can push the drama aside for now," Sakura answered and Ino stood up to write it in her calendar.

"Alright, is anyone else going?"

"I'm trying to get in contact with Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Neji but they seem to not live on this planet or something," Sakura growled in annoyance that Ino knew wasn't directed at her.

"I can ask Kiba and Neji but I'll leave Shino and Tenten to you,"

"Alright deal. Um thanks for the help," the pinkette hesitantly mentioned before they both hung up. Ino smirked at her weekends. This weekend she had the senior trip with her grade and then next weekend she would go to the beach with some of those people from class. She turned her attention to the suitcase that was neatly placed by her bed and sighed when she realized that she didn't even start packing.

Naruto smiled when he checked out his abs. He had been working on them since like the beginning of the year and he seemed to perfect them. Now all he had to do was show chicks his abs and they'd swoon over him in a second. The signature smile on his face was replaced with confusion when he found a black spot on his mirror. He was about to blow it off but then the spot started to twitch and move down full length mirror. He screamed when he realized that it was actually a bug and the sudden scream seemed to scare the bug so it started to fly toward the blonde male.

"AH! What the fuck man?! Since when do bugs chase after you?" Naruto screeched and threw a shoe at the bug. His mother and father burst into the room to see what had happened only to see their son cowered into a corner pointing at the wall. They turned their attention there and saw a giant bug just chilling there.

"Ah, my son is a wimp," Minato sighed and was about to crush it with a shoe but the bug seemed angry and decided to chase him as well.

"Ah what the fuck!" Minato screamed as he ran around the room before hiding behind his wife. Kushina's eye twitched and she caught the bug in both hands before setting it free through the window.

"Yeah never will I know what my 'tough' husband and son would do without me," Kushina smartly pondered and put air quotes around the word tough. Minato followed her and was trying to prove that he was many while Naruto chuckled a bit and stared at his suitcase that was full of clothes.

"Hawaii is such a far away place from here," Naruto thought aloud as he lay down on his messy bed.

Shikamaru smirked when he heard his mother mention to his dad about a new employee with a fierce attitude and blonde hair. The only person that could be was Temari of course. The male set down his fork and intertwined his hands together as he leaned his head on them.

"I see you liked Temari," Shikamaru more stated than questioned to his mother as he tried to hide his smug smirk or else his mother would take it as something else. Mrs. Nara glanced at her son and narrowed her stare.

"Who are you? You're not my lazy ass boy," She stated teasingly in her eyes but seriousness in her voice. Shikamaru and Mr. Nara chuckled a bit and after the chattering settled down Mrs. Nara finally spoke up.

"You're going to teach that Blondie—"

"—Temari."

"Right Temari, you're going to be teaching her how to take orders and how serve the customers correctly," She warned her son to which he groaned.

"Why can't you do it?" He complained as he pouted at her. She smiled and gave a deathly aura as she dried a plate.

"Because my _lovely_ son you're the one who wanted me to hire her correct? And if my memory is correct I'm not suppose to let that little detail out to her," She threatened as her smile seemed to friendly but the aura and stare she gave off had nothing to do with friendly.

"Yes ma'am," Shikamaru announced as he got up from his seat, thanked his parents for the food and sped walked to his room.

—**The Next Day; Morning—**

Misaki awoke to her alarm clock and groggily sat up as she wiped her eyes. Her brown hair was a mess and she slammed her fist down on the clock when it kept beeping. As she turned her head to the side to check if Hinata was awake she was greeted by the most terrifying sight in all her life. Hanabi's tall figure was in the rocking chair next to Hinata's bed smiling as she stared with wide eyes at Misaki.

"Eep!" Misaki screeched as she threw a pillow at the disturbing image. Hanabi easily caught the pillow and started to walk over to the brunette with a wide smile and knife in hand.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Misaki quickly opened her eyes and looked around her room to find Hanabi no where in sight. The brunette sighed, relieved that it was only a nightmare. She stopped the alarm and stood over to awake the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oi, Hinata get up it's time for school," Misaki tried to wake the latter up but she wouldn't budge. She removed the cover off from the female's body, only to find not Hinata but Hanabi there with a wide smile and a fake knife that seemed real enough.

"EEEPP!" Misaki screeched and her voice was heard throughout the whole house.

Neji rolled his eyes and Hinata sighed as they both knew what their little sister had done so early in the morning. Neji rinsed his mouth from the foamy toothpaste and showed his teeth to Hinata who gave a thumbs up as she brushed her own.

"The car is at the shop so why don't we walk to school today together," Neji suggested as he washed his face. Hinata rinsed her mouth and nodded to Neji before seeing Misaki run past the bathroom with Hanabi chasing her with a fake knife.

"Damn it Hanabi! You're a Hyuuga control yourself!" Neji scolded her as he walked after her. Hinata smiled and decided that she would help make breakfast this morning. She was sort of glad the she and Neji were finally on good terms again like when they were children. It was a sort of relief, one less thing for her to worry about really.

—**At School—**

"So you have to then make the equation equal to 0, while 5xy is equal to 10," the lesson seemed to go on forever—never ending. Sasuke tried his best to pay attention but he hadn't seen a certain brunette anywhere today and he was really thinking that she had backed out on his proposal. His eyes wandered the board so that he could take notes but his mind wasn't really on school. Then as if the gods had felt mercy for his soul the bell rang and the teacher had stopped his lesson to dismiss everyone. He quickly placed his stuff in his bag and was startled when a head of blonde was in his face and fisting his shirt.

"Jerk! You couldn't wait for me this morning?" Naruto complained as he glared at the annoyed male.

"If I would have waited then I would have been late like you were, now get your ramen hands off of me," Sasuke complained as he glared back at the other male, not really trying. Naruto pouted and started to chuckle when Sakura started to yell at them to hurry up.

"Sorta glad I got over her," Naruto whispered to Sasuke and the onyx haired male couldn't control the smirk that arouse on his face. How long had it been since they teased the pink haired female without her knowledge? As they walked to gym together they couldn't help but notice the suddenly large amount of fan girls that were drooling and following them.

"Uh Sasuke I thought you said that you're fan girls had controlled their problems? They can't be mine because my girls are normal stalkers—unlike yours," Naruto announced to Sasuke as they kept walking to the ever far gym.

"Are you trying to say my fan girls are crazy?" Sasuke questioned as he glanced at the male.

"Of course, my girls are normal not psycho," Naruto said proudly.

"Tch, they are not crazy just obsessed, unlike your fake fan girls who don't even have stickers of you!"

"How dare you!? My girls don't need stickers since they already have pictures and besides having stickers of me is crazy!" Naruto gasped.

"You're saying that as if your fan girls were normal,"

"How much do you wanna bet that my girls are more normal than your psycho children?"

"Are you betting me Uzumaki? Do you really want to lose that bad?"

"Argh, confident asshole, you gotta win first! Besides I already know that I'll come out on top. Now if I win you do my homework for the rest of this year. If you win I'll do yours," Naruto said proudly.

"My side of the bargain isn't fair. You don't even do your own homework, so if I win you'll have to run around in a cheerleading outfit and come cheer on Gaara at games for the rest of the season," Sasuke announced as he held his hand out to the blonde. Naruto thought about it for a second before vigorously shaking his best friend's hand. The fan girls seemed to go wild at the sight of this.

"SASUNARU LIVES! LOOK I HAVE PROOF! THEY'RE SO CLOSE THEIR ALMOST KISSING!" one female screeched at the top of her lungs as she waved her phone in the air. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at the female with confused faces.

"What the hell is Sasunaru?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know- Oh my god. I know what it is," Sasuke said with a horrified expression.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who quickly pushed it off.

"Don't touch me! You'll just fuel the fire!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasunaru is the couple Sasuke and Naruto. They think we're fucking dating each other!" Sasuke whispered harshly before stepping a couple of steps away. (Lol saw what I did there ^^)

"What the hell! I would never _ever_ go for that nasty _Uchiha!_" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed at Sasuke.

"What do you mean nasty? This Uchiha would have you in the palm of his hands if he really wanted!" Sasuke said taking offence from the blow to his ego.

"KYA! SASU-CHAN IS MAD OVER THE REJECTION FROM NARU-CHAN!" the group moaned and even started to take pictures.

"What the fuck? Look what you did! Ack, I'm getting outta here!" Naruto screamed as he ran away from the screaming girls and left Sasuke to be bombed with questions about the Sasunaru undying love.

Hinata smiled at the job she had did of the extra gym. No one had used it in years since Konoha High School took ownership of the whole building. The room had been dusty, full of trash, dirty and worst of all in that room lived and died many roaches and mice.

"It looks so pretty now," Hinata noted and her eyes were soon covered from the view by a pair of hands.

"Guess who Hinata-chan," The voice boomed and Hinata had the urge to cover her ears from the loud sound.

"Ah, can I get a hint?" The Hyuuga questioned while she mentally wracked her brain for anyone with that kind of voice.

"Hmm, I'm really popular," the voice answered and Hinata could tell that it was Hinata speaking.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked really unsure of her answer.

"How dare you disgrace my popularity amount by equaling me with Haruno? I mean sure she's popular but my popularity is like 10x more," Ino pouted as she turned the Hyuuga around and smiled when Hinata's eyes widened.

"Don't worry I'm of no harm now I just wanted to ask you something," Ino joked as she waved both her hands in front of her face.

"A-ah, yes w-what is it, Yamanaka-san," Hinata answered as she tried to shake off her surprise. She didn't imagine to see even speak to the blonde again because of how they were both obviously ignoring each other.

"Make that one question and one request. The request is to stop calling me 'Yamanaka-san', I feel so old with that name. Now the question is if you who is to be my roommate for the senior trip to Hawaii?" Ino asked curiously. She didn't want to be stuck with a girl she despised and then end up smuggling the poor girl in her sleep that would be very un-ladylike.

"Oh sorry Y… Ino-san I don't," Hinata answered truthfully. The roommates for Hawaii would be picked by half of the girl's names being picked out of the hat and whoever you got was you're partner. Hinata had just prayed she wouldn't end up with Karin or one of her crew. Ino sighed and nodded her head at the long haired female.

"I heard you got the Super Junior ringtone," Ino mentioned as they suddenly started to walk with each other to class.

"Ah yeah, I heard you have the U-kiss ringtone," Hinata smiled shyly.

"Hell yeah I do! I love them, especially Kevin, he's so cute," Ino said with hearts basically forming in her eyes as she spoke of her beloved Kevin. Hinata smiled and stopped by her classroom before waving bye to Ino. The blonde seemed startled but eventually smiled and waved back. Sometime girls were too forgiving, Ino noted.

—**After School—**

Temari ran outside of the doors of her school as she had 10 minutes to get to work. It was a miracle that Shikamaru's strict mother had let her come after school for a few hours and yet would let her leave early. The woman didn't even know about her situation with Gaara and yet—wait she was _Shikamaru's_ mother. Temari tightened her fist and promised that Shikamaru Nara's death would be by her bare hands. Then as she entered the store the man she was thinking of welcomed her in.

"Get your uniform on, I'll be your teacher I guess," Shikamaru shrugged and Temari sucked her teeth. His death would have to wait until after he taught her. The blonde went in the back to change into her uniform and came out with a slight pout.

"This thing is annoying," Temari complained as she tried to fix her bowtie. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and removed her hands as he fixed it himself.

"You just have to—" Shikamaru cut himself off when he looked up and was staring into Temari's eyes. Her dark blue eyes sparkled and it seemed as if both of them were in a trance. As if it were a movie an unknown wind pushed at Temari's hair slightly and her eyes started to flutter close as did Shikamaru's. Not even moving an inch before Mrs. Nara barged into the front.

"Ah! Blondie you're here!" She looked at both blushing teenagers, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing mom," Shikamaru answered as he cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen leaving both females there. Mrs. Nara quickly ran over to Temari and grabbed both her hands.

"Thank you child. That old fart had been a bit depressed but lately he seems happier and brightened. I think the reason is you," She spoke in a hushed whisper and just as quick as she ruined the moment she left the scene as Shikamaru came back with a calmer expression. This sure would be a long 5 hours.

Hinata lay on her bed and watched as her siblings and best friend played the Wii. They had currently played for 2 hours straight—each trying to outdo the other's high score. She giggled when Misaki kicked Neji's foot to make him lose balance and Neji seemed to hiss at her.

"Hell yeah! I win, that makes it 5 against 4 and 4," Misaki announced proudly. Hanabi was about to tackle her but Neji lifted her over his shoulder and admitted defeat.

"Alright ladies goodnight, see you in the morning. Misaki, I will avenge myself someday so be prepared," Neji warned as he left the room with a shouting Hanabi and he scolded her saying that she was a Hyuuga and they don't behave like that.

"So Hinata have you started packing for the trip?" Misaki asked curiously and sat on the edge of her bed as she shook her head.

"I've been busy with prom settings, how about you,"

"Yup, I even packed a few sundresses. Can you believe it? _Me _in a _sundress_? Dude it's gonna blow your mind," Misaki promised to which Hinata smiled.

"Help me pack tomorrow after school?" Hinata asked to which the brunette nodded to. Misaki placed herself beside Hinata and held her hand.

"Misaki should we -"

"It's okay Hinata. I already know you rejected me so I won't catch any feelings," Misaki smiled as she tightened her hold on Hinata's hand.

"Right now we're best friends. You're the kind hearted and easily manipulated best friend while I am the mean and strong willed best friend. Opposites attract you know," Misaki's smile grew even brighter as she spoke. Hinata giggled and nodded to her beloved best friend. She didn't think anything could separate them—not even the worst of arguments. Though her relationship with her best friend was going great on the other side of town Sasuke couldn't help but think that if he followed through with his plan that his friendship with Naruto would end


End file.
